Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Sa vie bien rangée et bien tranquille, Beckett l'apprécie particulièrement. Mais depuis que Rick Castle fait partie de cette même vie, elle est devenue bien plus... mouvementée. Et qu'en est-il des surprises? OS transformé en Fic sous votre demande, attention fiction humoristique et OOC !
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Oui je sais, il est 3 heures du matin... et je pète la forme (c'est ça de dormir jusqu'à 14 heures...) ^^_

_Alors j'ai eu l'inspiration pour cet OS en relisant un petit carnet (oui j'ai toujours des petits carnets que je garde sur moi au cas où j'aurais une idée) et j'ai eu de suite l'envie d'écrire quelque chose. _

_Je vous préviens il est écrit tel qu'il est sorti alors ce n'est pas du réfléchi, ça peut peut être OOC. Je me suis dit que maintenant que Rick et Kate sont ensembles, ça pourrait totalement arriver (enfin dans nos rêves...) _

_Sur ce, pas de longs discours aujourd'hui, bonne lecture, et laissez moi votre avis à la fin surtout :D !_

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kate Beckett arriva au commissariat les yeux cernés, les cheveux tirés en un chignon négligé et des vêtements qui pour une fois n'étaient pas choisis avec soin pendant de longues minutes. Quelques policiers se retournèrent sur son passage, conscient que quelque chose travaillait la lieutenant. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, Beckett n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse. Quelqu'un de nouveau dans sa vie sans doute, mais personne n'avait assez de cran pour lui poser la question, et de toute façon Kate ne livrait pas assez sa vie privée pour y répondre.  
Elle s'assit à son bureau sans un mot, sortant des dossiers, « de la paperasse » comme disait Castle. C'était toujours ainsi chez Kate, quand Castle n'était pas là ou quand quelque chose la tracassait elle se plongeait dans des dossiers jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil l'arrache à ce travail ennuyeux. Les policiers environnants, peureux de recevoir les foudres de leur supérieure si ils continuaient à la fixer ainsi, vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Cependant, Kate n'était pas complètement plongée dans son dossier. Elle n'arrivait pas à se tirer de la tête ce qu'elle avait découvert ce matin. Elle soupira, refermant d'un coup sec le dossier, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains comme pour réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, elle regarda sa montre. Il était 7 heures et demi, Castle n'allait pas arriver avant au moins 9 heures. Et encore...  
Elle se leva, prenant son manteau et ses clefs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, son magnifique Iphone 5 que Castle lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant. Avec détermination, elle le prit et l'enfouit sous une pile de dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau. Sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta le commissariat.

* * *

_ Katie ? S'étonna Jim Beckett en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée ce matin-là.

_ Salut, papa.

Étonné de voir sa fille un jour de boulot et de si bonne heure, l'homme laissa passer la jeune femme en s'écartant de la porte, refermant derrière elle.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le visage crispé de sa fille qui avançait dans son appartement.

Elle ne répondit rien, s'asseyant délicatement sur le canapé comme si elle avait peur de le voir céder sous son poids. Elle ne retira pas son manteau, et garda les yeux fixés sur un point invisible devant elle.

_ Katie, tu avais le même comportement, enfant, quand tu venais de faire une bêtise et que tu avais peur de te faire gronder. Qu'as-tu fait, aujourd'hui ?

_ Ça va pas tellement, avec Rick, papa, souffla la jeune femme, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Son père fronça les sourcils, attentif. Il s'assit en face d'elle, attendant la suite.

_ Disons que j'ai découvert quelque chose hier soir, continua-t-elle.

Le sang de Jim Beckett ne fit qu'un tour. Aussitôt, il pensa à la chose la plus évidente pour lui. Richard Castle osait tromper sa petite fille ? Il se leva, poings serrés, prêt à intervenir.

_ Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Oser te faire ça, moi qui le pensait différent des autres hommes! Cria-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

_ Papa ! s'écria Kate en se levant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle continua :

_ Je suis enceinte !

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Jim ne s'attendait pas, c'était ça. La révélation de son imminente grande paternité n'était pas dans ses projets, enfin jusqu'à la seconde d'avant tout du moins. Car aussitôt la nouvelle apprise, il se comporta comme tout homme (normal) l'aurait fait : il se ravit.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Katie ! Mais c'est super ! S'écria t-il en s'approchant d'elle, prêt à la serrer dans ses bras. Je suis si heureux pour toi si tu savais. Comme ta mère serait fière de te voir.

_ Papa, calme-toi, demanda Kate légèrement gênée, en levant les mains pour stopper son paternel qui s'approchait d'elle.

Son père la scruta, essayant de déceler quelque chose sur ce visage qu'il avait vu grandir et s'épanouir au fil des années.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Et puis d'un coup, la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

_ Rick ne veut pas le garder ? Supposa-t-il, hébété.

Kate soupira, se rasseyant.

_ En fait, Rick ne le sait pas encore.

Katherine Beckett avait toujours été un mystère, même pour ses parents. Mais à vrai dire c'était la première fois que son propre père la trouvait si illogique.

_ Donc, dit-il en se rasseyant, le « problème avec Rick » est le fait que tu portes un enfant si je comprends bien ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Mais il ne le sait pas encore, continua-t-il.

Elle approuva de la même manière.

_ D'accord, alors là il va falloir que tu m'expliques en quoi c'est un problème vu qu'il n'est pas encore au courant qu'il y a un potentiel problème…

Kate eut un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément le monde était ligué contre elle aujourd'hui.

_ Rick est bien le père ? Hasarda Jim.

Sa fille fit les gros yeux.

_ Papa ! Mais bien sûr que Rick est le père, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer !

Jim fronça les sourcils.

_ Kate, en quoi ce bébé n'est pas un bonheur que tu devrais fêter, plutôt qu'un problème à résoudre ?

Cette fois-ci, Kate baissa la tête. Elle avait toujours été têtue, elle avait toujours tenu tête à tout le monde. Seulement parfois, comme dans cette situation (et c'était très rare !) elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide et de réponses.

_ Je ne sais pas, papa. J'ai besoin de tes conseils, c'est pour ça que je suis venue aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si ce bébé est une bonne chose.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Rick et moi ne sommes ensembles que depuis quelques mois. Et même si on a eu une sorte d'histoire avant d'être en couple, je trouve ça tellement tôt. Et puis Rick à 40 ans maintenant, sa fille est à l'université, c'est tellement… Compliqué.

Son père se leva, venant s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

_ Ecoute Kate. Je ne connais pas assez Richard pour parler à sa place… Cependant ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est un homme très intelligent malgré tout ce qu'il laisse montrer. Et je suis persuadé que quand il saura qu'il va bientôt être papa de nouveau, la joie prendra place sur tout le reste.

_ Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda Kate d'une voix si faible que Jim crut avoir rêvé.

_ Kate, j'en suis persuadé. Tu as bien vu comme il agit avec les enfants, il a élevé sa fille tout seul, il a toujours été un papa poule envers elle. Regarde, maintenant elle est dans une prestigieuse université pour faire de grandes études. Alors tu penses que ce bébé va manquer de quelque chose avec un père si attentionné ?

Kate continuait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Le fait qu'il agisse bien avec les enfants et ait élevé sa fille tout seul ne signifie pas qu'il aura forcément envie d'en avoir un de nouveau.

Jim Beckett soupira. Décidément, sa fille était têtue quelles que soit les circonstances.

_ Kate, tu veux ce bébé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Un long silence suivit cette question, silence uniquement perturbé par les respirations des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Kate regarda ses doigts, caressa son annulaire gauche comme si une bague invisible y était passée. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers son ventre, camouflé par son manteau.

_ Oui, j'ai envie d'avoir ce bébé.

Alors que son père allait rétorquer quelque chose, elle continua :

_ Cependant, si Rick ne désire pas le garder, je ne peux pas lui imposer.

_ Kate, tu ne peux pas dire ça, s'énerva Jim. Tu ne peux pas renoncer à un enfant juste parce que l'homme que tu aimes ne veut pas en avoir.

_ Si je peux. Je peux, parce que je veux que cet enfant vive dans les meilleures conditions. Et un enfant non désiré n'aura jamais ça, papa. Rick a grandi sans son père, je ne veux pas que mon bébé vive la même chose.

_ C'est le fait que Rick ait vécu sans père qui me pousse à penser que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera avec toi pour ce bébé, murmura Jim doucement en passant la main sur la joue de sa fille. Kate, il faut que tu lui en parles.

_ Je sais papa.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle, reconnaissante de ce temps qu'il avait passé à la conseiller, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

* * *

_ Kate, c'est toi ? Demanda Rick Castle lorsque sa chérie rentra dans le loft. Mon Dieu j'étais inquiet, je t'ai appelé au moins 50 fois.

Kate sourit, connaissant son écrivain c'était tout à fait possible que ce chiffre ne soit pas exagéré. Alors qu'elle posait ses clefs sur un petit meuble à l'entrée, elle répondit doucement.

_ Ça va, Rick. Je n'avais pas pris mon téléphone.

Cette révélation n'enleva pas la ride d'anxiété sur le visage de l'écrivain, qui s'approcha d'elle.

_ Kate, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je crois que ce n'est même pas une question que je te pose, je le sais, une veine sur ton front est plus saillante et tu as de grandes cernes, ce qui n'est pas dû à une nuit de folie étant donné que …

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Kate qui se posèrent sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné et doux à la fois, un des grands secrets de Kate Beckett.

_ Rick tu parles trop.

Elle prit sa main et se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'attirant avec lui. Il la suivit, intrigué. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais il n'arrivait mettre les mots dessus. Arrivés dans la chambre, la détective enleva lentement son manteau, et mit son pyjama sous les yeux aimants de son amant. Il s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'elle se changeait, et elle le rejoint peu après, se blottissant contre lui tandis qu'il lui ouvrait ses bras. Il avait découvert une part de Kate Beckett qu'il avait toujours quelque peu devinée, mais la voir si câline et si sensible lui faisait encore tout drôle et à chaque fois qu'elle se blottissait contre lui (à peu près tous les soirs) et qu'ils faisaient l'amour (à peu près tous les soirs aussi) des milliers de papillons prenaient leur envol dans son ventre. Tendrement, alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du lit et que Kate avait la tête sur ses genoux, les yeux vers le plafond, il caressa ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés. Il scrutait le visage parfait de sa muse, elle semblait songeuse et préoccupée, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la question, Kate prit la parole.

_ Rick… j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Le cœur de l'écrivain s'emballa. Le ton de Kate ne laissait rien présager, elle pouvait lui annoncer n'importe quoi, bon ou mauvais, et la deuxième option était la pire crainte de l'homme.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il avait stoppé la caresse sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et elle s'en aperçut, se redressant pour plonger l'émeraude de ses yeux dans les siens. Sa main vint trouver celle de Rick, et il la serra fort, lui donnant un peu le courage de lui annoncer la phrase fatidique :

_ Je suis enceinte.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, si facilement que Kate en fut déconcertée. Comme si elle s'était faite à l'idée que oui, elle avait bien quelque chose de vivant dans son ventre. Quelque chose qu'elle allait mettre au monde, aimer, dont elle allait s'occuper et auprès duquel elle passerait des heures entières à crier si cet enfant ressemblait à son père. Mais pour l'heure, elle avait quelque chose de plus important à encaisser, la réaction de ledit père, qui semblait être parti sur une galaxie très mais alors très lointaine pour le moment.

_ Rick ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de tant de silence soudain.

L'écrivain sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité, la regardant enfin. Kate sembla apercevoir une lueur dans ses yeux, un éclat de bonheur si intense qu'elle-même en fut inondée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse, elle sut, et lorsque les lèvres pressantes de l'écrivain s'écrasèrent sur les siennes elle laissa un gémissement de pur bonheur s'échapper d'elle.

_ Comment ? Demanda Rick la tête dans son cou, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à embrasser sa peau douce.

_ Selon mon médecin ma pilule n'a pas marché, grogna-t-elle en entourant le bassin de son homme de ses longues jambes fines et élancées.

_ Huuum…

La réponse n'apporta aucune utilité car le résultat était là, aussi lorsque Rick fit passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de sa belle pour caresser la peau satiné de son ventre, elle s'arqua contre lui.

_ Je crois qu'on est vraiment un couple à part, murmura Rick en souriant, titillant son nombril de ses doigts.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Rick ?

_ Oui ?

_ Fais-moi l'amour.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Donc heu... il est trois heures du matin, j'ai écrit ça d'un coup... pardonnez moi si je ne suis pas crédible ^^_

_Laissez moi votre avis :D ! & j'espère publier un chapitre de How deep bientôt (mais boulot en priorité...)_

_Gros bisous à tous_

_XOXO._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou à tous ! Deux publications en moins de 3 heures, je suis fière ^^ _

_Pour changer, le premier chapitre de cette fiction était écrit à 3 heures du matin, et bien celui-ci aura été écrit entre minuit et 1 heure ^^ bientôt, on arrivera à une heure décente, on y croit !_

_Alors voilà, je m'explique : Ceci était un OS. Mais certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite, et ma jumelle Solealuna m'a convaincue d'en faire une fiction un peu décalée sur la grossesse de Kate. Dans décalée j'entends juste que ce sera un peu humoristique tout en essayant le plus possible de respecter le caractère des personnages de Castle. J'espère que l'idée vous plaît/plaira en tout cas! _

_Je tiens à faire des remerciements, c'était Noel il y a encore une heure et demi les enfants alors c'est mon jour de grâce ^^ _

__**Camlapro : Merci ! :D **

**Guest : Je suis flattée, j'essaye du mieux que je peux même si je suis souvent pas très satisfaite de mon résultat ^^ Merci !**

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : Merci à toi pour ta review adorable ! ;)**

**svetkate : Je ne sais pas non plus comment je fais pour écrire à 3h du matin.. mais bon quand j'ai de l'inspiration et que je tiens encore assez éveillée pour taper sur un clavier, je prends l'ordinateur ^^. Voilà la suite un jour où je ne dormais pas, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! **

**Solealuna : T'es trop mignonne toi à commenter tous mes OS ^^ Mon style endormi? Euké ! Tu vois, j'ai fait une suite ! :p**

**Bloups : Merci lol, je sais même pas comment j'ai pu tenir jusqu'à 3h du matin moi qui suis une vrai marmotte.**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup, que de compliments ^^**

**Mava : Merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ce premier chapitre !**

**Quetsche : Merci pour ton avis sincère. Pour la pilule, j'ai fait le choix de mettre ça car c'est une chose qui arrive réellement et qui est arrivé à quelqu'un que je connais. Après je ne dis pas non plus qu'il ne faut pas faire l'amour, hein ! Juste redoubler de prudence pendant sa période ;)**

**ThaleX : Ahah, un/une amateur/trice de M comme moi, c'est cool ça ^^. Je ferai sûrement un petit M au cours de la fic, reste à trouver quand ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review :)**

**NonameEH : A vrai dire moi non plus je ne sais pas comment Beckett réagirait en étant enceinte, c'est pour ça que j'ai improvisé ! Merci pour tes compliments tu vas me faire rougir lol. PS : oui Castle va se faire un plaisir d'exécuter sa demande j'en suis sûre ;)**

**RadioJAJA : Merci beaucoup :D !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : T'es trop forte ^^ j'aurais pas deviné moi si je l'avais pas écrit lol. Oui le thème de la grossesse de Kate en lui-même est OOC, mais justement je sais pas j'ai eu envie comme ça à 3 heures du matin. Non, pourtant je suis pas enceinte mais il m'arrive d'avoir des envies soudaines ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**saragrissom831601 : Ahah toi aussi tu aimerais bien des bébés Caskett ^^**

**angelerose : Oh c'est trop gentil ça, merci !**

**leonhugo : Je n'avais pas pu te répondre sur le moment car je n'en savais moi-même rien, mais il semblerait que oui, je vais faire un petit suivi de la grossesse ! **

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Merci, c'est gentil ! Que de compliments :D **

****_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite, et vous étiez nombreux à commenter le premier chapitre, j'espère que ce second vous enthousiasmera autant ! :D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_ Castle ! Gronda Kate qui tentait désespérément de se concentrer, tandis que l'écrivain s'amusait avec un stylo qui tombait à peu près toutes les 5 secondes de ses mains.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que ce stylo finisse en arme du crime contre ta personne, je te conseille de le poser.

Prudent, Castle le posa soigneusement sur le coin du bureau et releva les yeux vers Kate.

_ Tu es de mauvaise humeur.

« Non, tu crois ? » avait envie de lui balancer la jeune détective. Mais au lieu de ça, elle ravala son commentaire, posant ses mains sur ses tempes.

_ Kate, parle-moi, supplia l'écrivain.

_ Pas envie.

Il se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

_ Je pensais que la tâche aurait été plus simple, soupira-t-il.

_ Tu trouves ça simple d'annoncer à Gates ma grossesse, siffla-t-elle suffisamment bas pour que seul lui entende.

L'homme haussa les épaules, tout sourire.

_ Ça se trouve elle sera super contente.

Kate lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

_ Elle a les yeux revolver... Commença à chantonner Rick.

_ Castle !

_ Quoi ?

* * *

De plus loin, Ryan et Esposito regardaient les deux amoureux se disputer.

_ Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda l'hispanique en montrant Kate du menton.

_ Laisse-moi réfléchir. A bout de nerfs, ne supportant pas Castle…

_ Ça c'est habituel, bro.

_ Ce qui n'est pas habituel c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle va lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

_ Oui, elle réagit enfin normalement quoi, répondit Esposito en haussant les épaules.

Ryan lança un regard de reproche à son collègue.

_ Tu penses qu'ils vont l'annoncer à Gates ? S'enquit le jeune Irlandais.

Esposito descendit du bureau d'où il était assis, allumant son ordinateur.

_ Disons qu'elle pourra toujours lui faire croire qu'elle avalé un carré de chocolat qui est mal passé mais au bout du 8ème mois je pense que Gates aura des doutes.

Encore une fois son collègue ignora son ironie pour continuer son interrogatoire.

_ Tu penses qu'elle va le prendre comment ?

_ Et bien, répondit Esposito, Beckett est son meilleur élément et même si elle ne l'avoue pas elle ne pourra jamais s'en séparer. Alors je pense que Castle va souffrir du fait que Kate va être assignée à son bureau puis à résidence, mais son poste ne risque rien.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux, compatissants pour le futur papa qui allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec le caractère de leur patronne, Beckett les appela.

_ Ryan, Esposito, dans le bureau de Gates. Maintenant !

Ryan jeta un regard peiné à Castle qui haussa les épaules.

_ Finalement je ne sais pas si je veux des enfants, confia-t-il à son collègue.

_ Tu sais, lui répondit Castle en pressant le pas pour suivre Kate, y'a des bons côtés aux hormones.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, les trois hommes entrèrent derrière leur patronne dans le bureau de Gates. Cette dernière regarda les quatre personnes de par-dessus ses lunettes, avant de les enlever calmement, les posant sur le bureau. Elle posa ensuite ses mains à plat sur le bois pour se lever, et s'adressa à Kate :

_ Beckett, que me vaut cette mascarade ?

_ Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer Capitaine, marmonna Kate avec l'entrain d'un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort.

_ Quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

Le froncement de sourcils de la capitaine ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite des évènements, et surtout la façon dont elle allait prendre la nouvelle.

_ Hum, capitaine, commença Castle, à vrai dire c'est Kate et moi qui avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

La capitaine porta son regard sur Castle, et lui dit, impassible :

_ « Kate et moi » ? Depuis quand la détective Beckett est-elle devenue Kate ?

_ Heum, et bien…

L'écrivain ne sut que répondre, et Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Autant en finir au plus vite.

_ Capitaine, je suis enceinte.

Kate Beckett avait toujours eu le don d'être directe. Mais cette fois-ci elle avait battu son record, trois petits mots avaient fait taire deux détectives, un écrivain et une capitaine de service. Un petit silence s'en suivit, où personne n'osait bouger un membre de peur de se faire fusiller.

_ Enceinte ? Demanda Gates au bout de quelques longues secondes où tout le bureau avait retenu son souffle.

_ Oui… comme un Kinder surprise, vous voyez ?

Gates releva un sourcil à la phrase de la détective.

_ Décidemment, Castle déteint sur vous. J'espère pour vous que votre enfant n'héritera pas de ses gênes, ce serait fâcheux d'avoir deux chérubins à s'occuper en même temps.

Castle fit une mine déconfite, se tournant vers Kate pour avoir un peu de soutient, mais cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Vexé, l'écrivain se tourna vers ses collègues qui retenaient leurs sourires. Décidemment tout le monde était ligué contre lui.

_ De combien ? Demanda finalement Gates, retrouvant son sérieux.

_ De 7 semaines.

_ Très bien, vous savez que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser aller sur le terrain pendant toute votre grossesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Kate se renfrogna, ne répondant rien.

_ Je vois que vous y avez pensé. Donc je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'au bout du quatrième mois vous restiez à votre bureau. Et puis, qu'on soit bien claires toutes les deux, à partir de votre septième mois de grossesse vous n'avez plus le droit de mettre un pied au commissariat, c'est clair ? Et ce même pour rendre visite à vos collègues car je sais très bien qu'à 21 heures le soir vous serez encore là à essayer de les aider à élucider l'affaire.

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent en souriant, décidemment Gates connaissait bien ses effectifs malgré le peu de temps qu'elle passait en leur compagnie de par son grade.

_ Attendez, intervint soudainement Castle. Comment savez-vous que le bébé est de moi ?

Gates le toisa, mi amusée mi lassée.

_ Richard Castle. Je suis capitaine d'un département de police et vous croyez que quand deux de mes effectifs fricotent en dehors du boulot je ne suis pas au courant ?

Castle et Beckett se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Gates était-elle au courant depuis le début de leur liaison ?

_ Vous vous demandez sûrement depuis combien de temps je suis au courant pour vous deux, enchaîna Gates comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées. Et bien je dirais depuis votre virée aux Hamptons. Sérieusement, Beckett ? Vous n'avez jamais pris de vacances, et pile quand Castle part aux Hamptons vous décidez de prendre quelques jours. C'était bien trop gros. Et après, quand j'ai mené une petite enquête, ma théorie s'est avérée vraie. Par contre je dois dire que j'avoue être étonnée que vous en soyez à ce point de votre relation.

Beckett mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, signe évident de nervosité.

_ A vrai dire cette partie-là de la relation n'était pas prévue, Capitaine.

_ Oh, je vois.

Un petit silence s'installa, et Kate finit par se racler la gorge.

_ Capitaine, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais retourner à mon bureau en attendant une enquête, demanda-t-elle.

_ Très bien lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer. Vous aussi, dit-elle en désignant Ryan et Esposito du menton.

Les deux coéquipiers hochèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Kate et Castle leur emboitèrent le pas, et juste avant que la jeune femme ne passe le pas de la porte, la capitaine lança :

_ Beckett ?

Cette dernière se tourna, posant les yeux sur sa supérieure.

_ Oui Sir ?

_ Félicitations.

* * *

_Et voilà ! L'annonce au capitaine : C'est fait ! ^^ Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ça? J'attends votre avis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous avoue que j'ai eu des moments de gros blanc dans le texte, ou j'ai tourné et retourné une idée dans ma tête donc j'espère que le résultat donne bien._

_Pour la suite, vous la verriez à quel stade de la grossesse? Dites moi tout, je vous écoute ^^ comme ça si vous avez des idées, je me ferai un plaisir de les exploiter. _

_Gros bisous à tous, _

_XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_WAAAAAHOUUUUUU !_

_Alors là je suis sur le... les fesses! Purée je pensais pas que cette histoire vous brancherait tant quoi ! Youhou ! *danse de la joie*_

_Alors là, franchement... j'ai plus de mots lol_

_Je vais encore faire des remerciements parce que franchement vous les méritez à un point inouï ^^ et puis, je trouve ça plus sympa :)_

_Alors alors *craquage de doigts* :_

**Solealuna : Oui je me doute que tu as plein d'idées toi ^^ d'ailleurs merci pour ton idée elle est géniale, je l'ai déjà intégrée dans le chapitre 4 ;) La crise du manque de café, heureusement que tu me le rappelles ^^ Voici la suite!**_  
_

**Castle ebeckett : Merci beaucoup, par contre je ne peux pas prévenir quand je poste car vous n'êtes pas inscrit(e) :/ **

**RadioJAJA : Merci beaucoup ! Lol moi qui pensait que ma phrase était un peu 'lourde' (le kinder), merci ! Voilà la suite !**

**SophyCA : Pas de soucis il n'est jamais trop tard ^^ merci pour le compliment :D. L'annonce est le premier chapitre mais la suite de la grossesse arrive! Oui la suite, la voici ;)**

**MissA0805 : Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Guest : Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire, c'est mon but! :)**

**Mia : La suite est ici ! :p Merci en tout cas!**

**BigBoss87 : Tu me flattes toujours beaucoup toi :p. L'échographie du petit Caskett ça sera le chapitre 4, là j'ai eu une petite idée comme ça.**

**Manooon : Merci ! Voici la suite !**

**Camlapro : lol merci ! **

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : Non je pense aussi que Gates n'est pas méchante ! oui l'idée de faire un petit remerciement je trouve ça normal vous passez du temps à commenter alors à mon tour ;) **

**flo974 : merci ^^ voici la suite !**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci ! Alors je vais faire une suite un peu avant quand même mais ça viendra !**

**bisounours1998 : Heureuse que tu aies trouvé ça drôle ^^ les hormones, il a pas fini d'en entendre parler :p Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !**

**FanaKatic : Oui, Kate enceinte :D merci !**

**angelerose : Merci beaucoup ! Oh trop adorable, félicitations !**

**ThaleX : Oui, Beckett + hormones = fun pour nous ^^ voici la suite !**

**Castlefan : Merci ! joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : Ah je suis pas la seule à avoir des envies comme ça, ça me rassure! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ^^ Alors pour le 4ème mois, j'attends un peu j'avais quelques idées avant. Mais j'ai gardé une de tes idées ;) J'aime bien les gens bavards ^^ et ta grosse review m'a fait très plaisir ! encore merci !**

**leonhugo : Décidément la réplique du Kinder à eu du succès, cool ! L'écho c'est le chapitre 4, mais ce sera celle du 2ème mois de grossesse alors pour le sexe il faut attendre un peu.**

**Fuck'Yeah-21 : Oui j'essaye de trouver matière à dire ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu, et voici la suite ! **

_Voilà pour les remerciements. Sur ce je vous laisse à ce chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire comme le précédent. j'avoue que le chapitre 4 que j'ai commencé est plus basé sur l'humour que celui-là. Mais j'espère qu'il y aura de quoi sourire quand même ! :) _

_Bonne lecture, et laissez-moi votre avis vous êtes trop adorables!_

* * *

Ce matin-là, ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla le grand écrivain Rick Castle. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, laissant ses pupilles s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Il ne fermait jamais entièrement ses volets, pour être sûr de se réveiller lorsque le jour se levait. Ce qui était le cas à présent. Il leva une main pour frotter ses yeux, et étouffa un baillement contre sa paume. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers le corps encore endormi dans ses bras. Elle semblait si paisible quand elle dormait. Pourtant en ce moment ce n'était pas de tout repos pour elle, avec ce début de grossesse assez pénible pour la future maman. La grossesse était peu avancée, de 8 semaines seulement, pourtant Kate était très souvent prise de nausées, quel que soit l'endroit ou le moment. Elle vivait aussi très mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir boire de café, et à vrai dire le futur papa était autant puni par les sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme. Par solidarité, il se privait aussi de caféine pendant le temps que durerait sa grossesse. Pourtant, il y avait des bons côtés dans ce chamboulement d'hormones. Depuis le début de leur relation, et Dieu sait s'ils avaient eu des moments intimes tous les deux, ils n'avaient jamais autant fait l'amour.

Rick tendit le cou pour regarder l'heure, il ne manquait plus qu'ils arrivent en retard au boulot. 5 heures 32. Depuis quand il se réveillait aussi tôt ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà réveillé ? Demanda Kate d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, sa bouille toute endormie et ses cheveux en bataille.

_ Je me suis réveillé avec un rayon de soleil.

_ Un rayon de soleil début janvier ? Lui demanda Kate en lui lançant un regard ironique.

Dès le réveil, Beckett avait cette capacité à lancer des regards lourds de sens.

_ Mais oui, crois-moi !

Sans se redresser, elle jeta un regard vers le volet à demi ouvert pour apercevoir un ciel clair, mais sans rayon de soleil apparent.

_ Je crois que tu étais encore un peu endormi, Rick.

_ Mais non ! C'est vrai !

L'écrivain se leva, se précipitant à la fenêtre. Aussitôt, un sourire éclaira son visage.

_ Kate ! Il a neigé !

Sa petite amie resta couchée dans le lit sur le dos, haussant un sourcil en le regardant.

_ J'avais raison, tu vois, c'était le soleil qui se reflétait sur la neige.

_ Oui oui !

Elle roula sur le ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller de son amant pour inspirer son odeur profondément, l'entourant de ses deux bras. Elle restait le plus possible couchée à l'horizontale pour retarder au maximum sa nausée matinale.

_ Tu ne viens pas voir ? Demanda Castle en s'asseyant sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

_ Je préfère m'allonger sur le ventre pendant que je le peux encore, soupira la détective les yeux fermés. Et encore, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir forcé sur les nuggets.

_ Mais non, c'est beau ton petit ventre.

Elle le toisa du regard, et Rick ne sut s'il devait regretter ses paroles, faire son sourire made in dédicaces ou fuir préparer un petit déjeuner.

_ Mon petit ventre ? Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est beau, c'est tout mignon, mon petit ventre. Parce que j'en suis à deux mois de grossesse ! Mais tu verras quand je ressemblerai à Moby Dick, tu diras plus que c'est tout beau et tout mignon. Et moi, à part avoir une excuse pour prendre toute la couette je ressemblerai plus à rien et tu n'auras même plus envie de m'approcher.

Rick ne répondit rien, déjà parce qu'il n'eut pas le temps et en second parce que lorsque Kate partait dans des divagations de la sorte, ses hormones faisaient effet et elle changeait d'humeur aussi rapidement qu'elle avait débité ses paroles.

_ Et pour finir après avoir accouché je ne rentrerai plus dans aucune de mes affaires, et je vais être obligée de faire du sport pour retrouver ma ligne, si j'y arrive.

_ Kate…

_ Et en plus de ça il va falloir se lever la nuit pour changer des couches et lui donner à manger, et lorsqu'on ira au travail tous les deux on confiera notre enfant à une parfaite inconnue qui se fait appeler « nourrice » et qui sera peut-être une voleuse d'enfants. Tu me feras penser à vérifier son casier avant de l'embaucher ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse mon bébé à une personne sans m'être renseignée sur toute sa vie à dater de sa naissance.

Rick sourit, il aimait quand elle partait dans de telles divagations. Kate ne parlait pas énormément de sa grossesse, et surtout ne parlait pas encore du bébé comme étant un être vivant qui allait naître et vivre sur cette terre. Comme si elle rejetait un peu encore l'idée qu'elle attendait un enfant, et pour de vrai. Castle comprenait ce comportement, car il savait qu'en ce moment et depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte Kate pensait énormément à sa mère. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour voir que sa fille allait être maman à son tour, pour lui donner des conseils aussi. Il savait aussi que Kate appréhendait beaucoup la naissance du bébé. Rick essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer face à toutes ces craintes qu'elle n'avouait pas à haute voix. Mais Kate Beckett restait Kate Beckett, même enceinte et faisant face aux hormones.

_ Katie. Tu es et restera une femme sublime, même enceinte de 8 mois et avec tout tes hormones. Et pour ce qui est du bébé, je te promets que jamais une baby-sitter psychopathe ne l'enlèvera pour faire du trafic d'organes.

Elle lui lança un regard noir de reproches lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

_ Rick, il y a tellement de fous dans ce monde, comment tu veux assurer la sécurité d'un enfant. Il sera sans défense, innocent, et je suis flic bordel. Des disparitions d'enfant, j'en vois souvent. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si un criminel que j'ai envoyé en prison décide de prendre sa revanche en enlevant notre enfant ?

Rick inspira profondément. Effectivement, en tant que policière Kate avait bien plus de craintes qu'une maman normale.

_ Kate, tu es enceinte et c'est un fait. Ca je ne pourrais jamais te rassurer à 100%. Mais avec de telles craintes, on ne vit pas.

Elle hocha la tête, concédant que son amant avait raison.

_ Et pour ce qui est de la baby-sitter, les premiers mois on peut laisser le bébé à ma mère ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui à cette phrase. Et cette fois-ci, Rick sut que oui, il allait regretter ses paroles.

_ Hum, Rick, je n'ai rien contre Martha, vraiment. Mais lui laisser mon bébé… hum... je n'ai pas envie de tenter l'expérience. Regarde ce que ça a donné avec toi !

Ce fut au tour de Castle de lui lancer un regard plein de reproches.

_ Bon d'accord, t'es pas si mal réussi, et je t'aime. Mais quand même.

_ Ma mère n'est pas si...

_ Chéri, tu étais le premier à dire qu'elle t'oubliait partout tout le temps quand tu avais 6 ans pendant ses castings. Alors imagine avec un bébé de 2 mois, tu le vois courir après elle dans son maxi cosy ?

Rick se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

_ Kate tu sais que tu utilises de plus en plus mon humour cynique ?

_ C'est pas moi c'est les hormones ! Grommela la future maman en se tournant dans le lit, remontant la couette sur elle.

_ Mais bien sûr, ils ont bon dos les hormones, hein chérie ?

Elle se retourna lentement dans le lit, les yeux plissés.

_ Rick, ce n'est pas parce que j'aurais bientôt un ventre rivalisant avec les fesses de Nicki Minaj que je ne peux pas te coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Ne m'appelle pas chérie !

Castle hocha la tête vigoureusement en retenant un rire. Décidément, il était fou amoureux de cette femme, et les hormones ne faisait que rajouter une touche de fun à leur relation déjà pas ordinaire.

_ Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Des Ferrero Rocher avec un croque-monsieur, s'il te plaît ! Demanda-t-elle rapidement les yeux brillants.

_ Kate, les Ferrero tu les a tous mangés à Noël !

Elle fit une mine boudeuse, le regardant dans les yeux.

_ S'teuplay. C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour le bébé !

* * *

_Et voilà! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que je garde vos bons votes pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si mon humour est trop merdique ^^ _

_J'attends vos avis, vous m'avez tellement gâtée pour le second chapitre que ça me ferait très plaisir d'être autant gâtée pour la suite ^^ _

_Gros bisous_

_XOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello hellooooo ! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY ! _

_Voilà petite minute de folie passée, on retourne à nos moutons. _

_Alors... VOUS ÊTES TROP GÉNIAUX LES ENFANTS ! (oui les enfants.. je sais pas j'avais envie) Je suis super contente que cette fiction totalement décallée vous plaise, je pensais pas que vous seriez si nombreux à être positifs... Si vous saviez comme je suis contente ^^ _

_Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements de tout le monde :D !_

__**Fuck'Yeah-21 : Oh quelqu'un qui aime mon humour cynique :D J'avoue que ce genre de répliques sort tout seul, je dois avoir l'esprit tordu ou quelque chose dans le genre... Voici la suite :) **

**Solealuna : Laisse moi parler de bouffe bon Dieu xD THE chantage avec le bébé de Kate... t'abuses ^^ **

**Manooon : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Voici la suite !**

**FanaKatic : Ben c'est tout... y'a la suite hein :p Et heureuse que tu aies aimé :)**

**Anne-Laure : Yes, tu as ri, je suis bien partie alors ^^ Voici la suite ma chère cousine ;)**

**SophyCA : Bon bien alors si mon humour plaît ^^ Oh tu habites aux USA? La chance... La suiiite est ici ^^**

**Camlapro : Alors pas de sexe du bébé tout de suite, elle n'en est qu'à la première écho du 2ème mois pour savoir si le bébé à un problème ou pas. Heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! **

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : Oui Kate bourrée d'hormones on ne peut que trouver ça mignon... quoiqu'un peu dangereux ;) Merci !**

**leonhugo : Oops... :/ j'espère que ce chapitre là rattrapera la mise !**

**virg05 : Oui il a bon dos ce bébé, en même temps l'enfant de Rick Castle et Kate Beckett, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler :p Merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Aurlie : Super contente que tu aimes tant ^^ Voici la suite ! **

**RadioJAJA : Oui je délire à fond, lol. Merci de ton enthousiasme à chaque fois :)**

**Caro : Trois reviews d'un coup, wah je suis gâtée :D Voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant. Merci ! **

**Audrey 1986 : Merci :)**

**Madoka Ayu : Chanceuse qui crâne avec son Galaxy :p Oui l'idée est OOC mais j'ai prévenu au début, c'est le but ^^ je suis heureuse (et un peu étonnée je dois t'avouer) que tu aimes mon idée et la façon dont je l'exploite. Merci!**

**Andra2627 : Je suis flattée si c'est la première fois que tu commentes ! Merci de ces compliments, et heureuse que ça te plaise. voici la suite :)**

**Guest : La suite, elle arrive elle arrive ^^ Merci !**

**flo974 : Oui c'est fun les hormones, et j'aime m'amuser avec ;) Bonne année à toi aussi !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : Ce que j'aime quand je reçois une de tes reviews, c'est que je sais que je vais avoir un pavé et j'adore lire tout ce que tu me dis ^^ Ben oui attends Castle sort avec Kate, alors si il pense pas à CE GENRE de point positif c'est qu'il a rien compris à la vie x) Mais non tu n'est pas idiote si tu ris, je suis heureuse moi :p A 8 mois Castle ne survivra pas... mouahahha... non je rigole. Voici la suite ;) **

**Shoukapic : Oh un/une nouvelle/nouveau lecteur/trice :D oui la tête de chat potté dans Shreck c'est à ça que je pensais quand j'ai écrit, j'imagine bien Beckett y arriver sans problèmes ! Merci pour ces compliments :)**

**Lacritique : Oula, tant que ça? ^^ Voici la suite ^^ merci !**

****_Encore un gros bisous à tous pour ces reviews adorables. L'année commence plutôt bien mouahaha. (oula je me calme). Sans plus vous faire attendre voici la lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin :D _

_Ah oui, petit PS : Je ne sais pas du tout comment se passe une visite chez le gynécologue pour une femme enceinte, alors j'ai tout sorti de mon imagination... (non je n'ai pas encore eu d'enfants ^^) Donc pardonnez-moi si il y a des incohérences ou autre ... :/ _

* * *

Kate Beckett analysait la situation. Elle jetait des regards sceptiques autour d'elle, parcourant du regard les murs blancs décorés seulement de quelques posters médicaux. L'endroit en lui-même ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui y régnait, et elle n'aimait pas ce que signifiait y être. Dans un soupir, elle pensa que malheureusement, à cause de sa grossesse, elle devrait y aller souvent et que c'était dans cette ambiance et cet endroit morose que son bébé verrait le jour. Stressée, elle lâcha la chaîne de sa mère pour poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Les mains inoccupées ainsi, elle commença à tapoter ses doigts sur ses genoux. Grognant intérieurement, elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Aujourd'hui pour la visite chez le gynécologue pour le contrôle obligatoire du second mois de grossesse, elle avait mis un simple débardeur et un gilet. Et cette tenue ne cachait pas son début de petit ventre rond. Elle soupira en mordillant sa lèvre, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, elle attendait un bébé et il n'attendrait pas qu'elle soit prête à le recevoir pour sortir de son ventre. Surtout s'il était aussi emmerdeur que son père. Et avec le même sourire à faire fondre un Iceberg. Oui, Kate était dans le pétrin avec cet enfant.

_ Kate, ça va ? Demanda Castle en posant une main sur celle de sa petite amie qui sursauta, tirée de ses pensées.

_ Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va.

Il la scruta de ses yeux bleus, et elle lui fit un sourire timide pour le rassurer.

_ Kate… Je sais que cette grossesse n'était pas prévue, et je comprends si c'est dur pour toi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me confiais que tu as besoin de parler ou autre, tu sais.

Touchée par les paroles de son homme, la jeune femme posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Merci Rick. Ça va aller. Je vais m'y faire, ne t'en fais pas.

Non, elle n'allait pas avouer à Castle qu'être enceinte après si peu de temps de relation entre eux deux la terrifiait.

_ Mademoiselle Beckett, fit la gynécologue en sortant de son bureau.

Elle se leva en même temps que Castle, remarquant que la femme attardait son regard sur Rick. Elle crispa sa mâchoire, il ne manquait plus que ça pour couronner le tout, que la gynécologue qui allait explorer certains endroits de son corps qu'elle se garderait bien de lui montrer drague son petit copain. Elle entra dans le cabinet sans adresser un regard à la gynécologue, s'asseyant sur un des deux sièges faisant face au bureau du médecin. Castle s'assit à côté d'elle, lui adressant un regard empli d'amour qui la détendit quelque peu.

_ Alors, commença la gynécologue après avoir adressé un regard à Castle qui ne le remarqua même pas tant il était absorbé par Kate qui était nerveuse. Katherine Beckett, 33 ans, votre dernière visite chez un gynécologue date d'i mois et vous n'avez pas encore eu d'enfants.

_ C'est exact, approuva Kate.

_ Avez-vous eu un frottis lors de votre dernière visite ?

_ Non.

_ D'accord, il faudrait vous en refaire un alors. On va aussi faire une prise de sang, et une échographie de contrôle.

Beckett hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas vraiment optimiste pour le programme, enfin sauf pour l'échographie. Car oui, elle ne l'avouait pas à Rick mais elle était pressée de savoir que son enfant allait bien. Mais encore une fois ses doutes reprirent le dessus, et elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre. Et si son bébé avait un problème ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, dit la gynécologue en se levant. Tout va bien se passer. Voulez-vous que monsieur reste pendant les examens ?

Rick se tourna vers Kate pour l'interroger du regard, et touchée qu'il lui laisse le choix elle répondit :

_ Oui, je veux qu'il soit là.

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne soit pas là et de toute façon aurait demandé à ce qu'il reste. Cependant le fait que Rick se soit plié à sa volonté la touchait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas été là durant les échographies d'Alexis, et que c'était très important pour lui d'être là aujourd'hui.

_ Très bien. Je vais vous laisser vous déshabiller derrière le paravent, vous devez avoir l'habitude. Quand vous êtes prête, revenez et on commencera l'examen.

Kate se leva à contre cœur, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser Castle seul avec cette femme. Ce fut pourquoi en moins d'une minute elle était déjà de retour. Elle était un peu gênée de se retrouver dénudée devant Rick dans cette circonstance. Pourtant il ne dit rien, venant près d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait légèrement, mais ne dit rien et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit un sourire crispé.

_ Je vais commencer, l'informa la gynécologue.

Elle commença l'examen, et Rick garda les yeux fixés sur le visage de sa belle qui grimaça en serrant légèrement sa main lorsque ça se montra désagréable. Une fois ceci fini, la gynécologue passa à la prise de sang.

_ Voilà, maintenant si vous voulez vous rhabiller un peu le temps que je prépare le matériel pour l'échographie.

Kate ne se fit pas prier et revint rapidement, se couchant de nouveau sur la table. Cette fois-ci, Castle commença aussi à stresser.

_ Rick, dit Kate avec un sourire amusé. Je te serai reconnaissante si tu ne me brisais pas les os de la main, c'est mon rôle ça.

Tout penaud il desserra sa poigne, et elle retint un rire à sa tête anxieuse.

_ Attention, dit la gynécologue en passant le gel sur le ventre de Kate qui frissonna, c'est un peu froid.

_ Très utile de prévenir maintenant, grommela Kate dans ses dents ce qui fit sourire Rick.

La femme posa ensuite l'appareil sur le ventre de Beckett, et les deux futurs parents plissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose à l'écran.

_ Heu… intervint Castle. C'est normal qu'il n'y ait rien à l'écran ?

_ Et qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit ? S'enquit Beckett en se redressant sur ses coudes.

_ Oups ! Excusez-moi je me suis trompée d'endroit, fit la gynécologue en déplaçant un peu la sonde.

Kate haussa un sourcil.

_ Et le son ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant un peu la tête sur le côté pour essayer de voir autre chose qu'un haricot sur l'écran.

_ Oui je n'ai pas activé le son, désolée.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel en s'allongeant sur la table, cherchant un diplôme quelconque sur le mur pour attester que cette blonde siliconée n'était pas bonne qu'à la drague. Pendant ce temps, la gynécologue appuya sur un bouton et Kate eut sursaut lorsqu'un battement rapide emplit la pièce. Elle se redressa de nouveau sur ses coudes pour fixer l'écran en plissant des yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré à l'entente de ce petit bruit, rapide et régulier.

_ Ça, c'est le cœur de votre bébé, les informa la gynécologue doucement, comme si elle avait peur de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux adultes.

_ Il bat vite… c'est normal ? S'enquit Beckett la voix nouée d'émotion sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

_ Parfaitement normal, la rassura la jeune femme.

En silence, Kate et Rick regardaient la petite tache plus sombre à l'écran, pas plus grande qu'un Kiwi. C'était leur enfant. Il était là, il allait bien, ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

_ Vous pouvez zoomer ? Demanda Rick.

_ Pas là, mais sur les photos que je vais imprimer pour vous les donner, ce sera plus grand.

Castle hocha la tête, heureux. Dans sa main, les doigts de Kate serraient les siens, et il regarda le visage de sa belle, fixé sur l'écran. Il y vit l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, il vit ses yeux brillants et le petit sourire qu'elle ne cachait pas. A cet instant il fut heureux, heureux de voir que Kate était rassurée.

_ Dites-moi Monsieur Castle, osa la gynécologue en retirant la sonde du ventre de Kate, lui tendant un mouchoir pour essuyer son ventre, je n'ose pas vous demander depuis le début, mais est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un autographe ?

Elle avait ponctué la demande d'un fabuleux sourire. Éberluée Kate lança un regard meurtrier à la femme qui ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbée par Castle. Aussi, ce fut sans pouvoir se retenir qu'elle lui lança :

_ Hé ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis enceinte de cet homme ! Alors enlevez ce sourire niais de votre visage ou je vous étrangle avec mon cordon ombilical, c'est compris ?

Kate ne sut dire qui de Castle ou la gynécologue fut le plus surpris. Ce fut la jeune femme qui réagit en premier.

_ Excusez-moi mademoiselle Beckett, je ne voulais pas vous paraître impolie.

Kate se calma, passant son pull en marmonnant tandis que, gentil, Castle signait un petit bout de papier pour la jeune femme.

_ Je vous amène les clichés de l'échographie tout de suite, dit la gynécologue en s'éclipsant rapidement, laissant le couple seul quelques instants.

Rick se tourna vers Kate, qui assise sur une chaise était encore un peu grognon.

_ J'aime bien quand tu es jalouse, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire.

Elle grinça des dents en évitant son regard.

_ J'ai juste sauvé ta vie avant que tu finisses étouffé dans ses implants. Elle devrait faire gaffe, tant de silicone c'est pas bon pour l'éco Système.

Cette fois-ci, Castle ne put retenir son rire. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

_ Katie. Je m'en fiche d'elle. Je viens de passer un moment merveilleux avec toi, et mini Castle dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

_ Hé ! Je refuse que tu appelles notre bébé mini Castle. Ça va lui donner envie de tenir autant de théories farfelues à peine sorti de là.

Rick sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle commençait à parler librement du bébé et de son avenir.

_ Je t'aime toi, dit-il en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, gémissant dans son baiser.

_ J'ai hâte d'être à la maison, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres en attrapant le col de sa chemise.

Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur bulle d'allégresse et encore une fois Kate maudit la gynécologue.

_ J'ai vos photos.

Avec un sourire poli que lui avaient appris les heures de dédicace, Rick les prit et remercia la jeune femme, tandis que Kate était déjà sortie de la salle. Alors qu'il rejoignait la jeune femme dehors, elle lui dit d'un ton sans appel :

_ Je change de gynéco.

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors, je me suis pas trop plantée pour le gynécologue, j'espère! Et encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai voulu en premier lieu faire passer l'émotion lors de l'échographie, alors moins d'humour dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnez! Le chapitre 5 n'est pas encore entamé, je vais essayer de m'y mettre rapidement ^^ Motivez moi grâce à vos avis, je suis toujours preneuse d'idées souvenez-vous ;) _

_Un gros bisous à tous pour la nouvelle année_

_XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde :) _

_Oui encore moi, oui encore là ^^ Je vous préviens ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme là parce que les vacances arrivent à leur terme et ça va être priorité boulot lol _

_Alors en tout premier un gros merci à tous ^^ vous êtes toujours aussi enthousiastes à propos de cette fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir.  
Par contre, mon dernier chapitre de How Deep ne semble pas vous avoir plu, j'ai plus de 8 reviews en moins que sur le chap précédent :(_

_J'espère qu'au moins ce chapitre là va vous plaire... j'avais initialement prévu de le faire se passer au commissariat, mais heu... et bien l'inspiration à décidé d'agir autrement._

_Tiens au fait petite question, j'avais eu par je ne sais plus qui la demande d'un M, est-ce que si j'en mets un dans cette fic ça vous tenterai? Répondez sincèrement, et je verrais si j'en inclus un ou pas :)_

_Je tiens à remercier deux personnes en particulier : Quetsche, qui a répondu à mes questions avec une grande patience sur tout ce qui concerne le médical et le gynéco... ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi et de découvrir que le monde est petit !  
Merci aussi à Solealuna... alors là je vous le dit tout de suite : je ne suis pas du tout calée sur la grossesse des femmes, mais si vous avez besoin d'un cours de soutient pour apprendre tout sur les crèmes anti-vergétures, les échographies ou les repas mexicains soi disant déclencheurs d'accouchement vous lui demandez, elle va vous faire une thèse de faculté sur le sujet ^^_

_Sur ce je passe aux remerciements de tout le monde !_

**FanaKatic : Oui je pense que pas beaucoup de monde s'y connait sur les échographies, c'est pas vraiment un truc qu'on vit tous les jours ! Contente de t'avoir fait sourire en tout cas! Merci!**_  
_

**Solealuna : Elle claque ta phrase xD Merci pour tous ces compliments par contre tu devrais faire gaffe au correcteur automatique de ton Ipad parce que tu mets des trucs chelous dans tes reviews cocotte^^**

**bloups : Merci beaucoup heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Merci à toi de lire et reviewer ;)**

**Audrey 1986 : Voici la suite pour que tu le découvres ^^ tant mieux si je t'ai fait rire!**

**nath1834 : Oui Kate Beckett, cette tigresse! Par contre elle va réellement changer de gynéco, celle-ci a trop abusé ^^ Merci à toi !**

**Aurlie : Merci beaucoup voici la suite !**

**Camlapro : Oui très dangereux O:) La bouffer non, elle aurait trop de synthétique dans les dents, mais lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux pourquoi pas ^^ Voici la suite !**

**bisounours1998 : Pas de soucis vaut mieux tard que jamais ^^ je suis flattée si je te fais tant rire :) Bonne année 2013 à toi aussi !**

**Guest : Oui ta longue review m'a plu, pas de soucis pour le petit soucis technique lol**

**HarmoSeriesAddict : Oui enfin c'est un peu glauque quand même vu le métier mdr merci !**

**Manooon : Merci ^^ voici la suite !**

**Quetsche (x2) : Alors Espo et Ryan sont dans le bureau pour entendre l'annonce à la capitaine, Kate partant du principe qu'ils ne sont pas au courant mais elle oublie que ce sont de très bons détectives ^^ donc il n'y a pas d'annonce aux gars... Ne t'inquiète pas pour la sage femme et merci pour tes conseils dans et hors reviews d'ailleurs ^^ **

**Une-Ame-Perdue : oui très plaisir à chaque fois que je vois que c'est toi j'ai un sourire débile car je sens le pavé venir xD Moi sadique...? Nooon... lol abonnée aux hôpitaux t'as pas de chance. Compliments casés vite fait dans la masse, mouahah. La gynéco j'avoue que j'y suis allée un peu fort mais quand je m'emballe je le fais pas vraiment à moitié ^^ Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire/avoir émue (Ah bon?) Voici le fameux chapitre 5 pas prévu du tout à la base ^^ Merci !**

**BigBoss87 : Oui j'essaye d'assurer tant que je le peux encore lol. Hell yes je joue avec les hormones ;) meci !**

**Lacritique : mais Castle sortira vivant ce serait pas drôle sinon, quoiqu'il va souffrir :p Merci beaucoup !**

**Virg05 : Non personne ne voit pourquoi voyons ! Non quand même pas un mec là notre Ricky va pas aimer non plus car même enceinte elle reste... WAH ! merci !**

**Fuck'Yeah-21 : Merci :D J'ai une mention en plus j'adore ^^ heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ;) Bonne année 2013 à toi et bonne santé surtout (j'ai l'impression de copier coller ta réplique mais j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi répondre haha)**

**Mia : Ah tu as rattrapé ton retard et heureuse que tu aies aimé ^^ Désolée que tu te sois tapé la honte au McDo lol, tiens ça donne faim de parler de manger xD Vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant, merci, voici la suite !**

**angelerose : Oui sympathique parce qu'on est pas à la place de Beckett car je pense qu'on aurait sorti les dents aussi ! ;) Merci !**

_Voilà voilà, merci à tous encore ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à la fin :D _

* * *

_ Kate ?

Castle cherchait sa petite amie dans tous les coins de l'appartement. Ils se rendaient au commissariat, cependant il était déjà 9 heures et Kate était introuvable. Ils s'étaient levés tôt, avaient déjeuné dans le lit pour éviter au maximum la nausée matinale de la jeune femme, s'étaient douchés séparément pour ne pas déraper, et maintenant il ne la trouvait plus nulle part. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue elle s'habillait dans sa chambre. Il s'y rendit donc, le placard de Kate était ouvert mais la jeune femme n'était pas devant (ni dedans, Rick prit soin de vérifier). Il se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bains, qui était entrouverte. Il frappa doucement avant d'entrer, et vit qu'effectivement Kate était là. Elle était appuyée sur le lavabo, dos au miroir. Lorsqu'il entra, elle porta ses mains à ses yeux et se tourna précipitamment.

_ Kate, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, prenant une brosse pour se coiffer tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'écrivain.

_ Kate, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

L'écrivain s'approcha d'elle et prit son poignet, la forçant délicatement à poser la brosse pour lui faire face. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour les faire passer derrière ses oreilles, découvrant ainsi son visage.

_ Kate, tu as pleuré, constata-t-il en voyant les légères traces de mascara sur le coin de ses yeux.

Il posa son pouce sur sa joue, effaçant la légère traînée de maquillage tendrement.

_ C'est rien Rick.

_ Kate, s'il te plaît parle-moi.

Elle baissa les yeux, et l'écrivain sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_ Kate, est-ce que tu es malheureuse ?

Elle releva ses yeux verts vivement vers lui, posant sa main sur le torse de son homme.

_ Mais non Rick. Ça… Ça n'a rien à voir.

_ Tu es sûre ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais… depuis le début de ta grossesse on n'en parle pas vraiment, je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je suis désolée qu'on ait merdé, parce que je suis aussi responsable que toi et il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. Et je sais que tu n'étais déjà pas prête à laisser notre relation prendre trop d'ampleur, alors avoir un enfant maintenant…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, jouant distraitement avec un bouton de sa veste.

_ Tu sais commença-t-elle, quand j'étais petite avec ma mère le dimanche on se mettait dans le canapé avec des friandises, on prenait une couverture et on regardait toujours le même film, encore et encore chaque dimanche. On a arrêté de le faire le jour où j'ai eu 10 ans. C'était comme un petit rituel à nous deux…

Castle écoutait, sans dire un mot.

_ Kate, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

_ J'y viens. Tu vois ce souvenir, je l'avais quelque peu oublié. Il m'était arrivé d'y repenser quelques fois, mais depuis que je suis flic je laisse beaucoup moins de temps à ma réflexion. Bien sûr je repense à ma mère, mais je repense plus aux derniers mois qu'on a passé ensembles. Et… le fait est que depuis que j'ai fait ce test, depuis que j'ai vu ce petit + bleu sur le bâton, tout ce genre de souvenirs reviennent à moi. Jour après jour je repense aux journées qu'on passait quand j'étais toute petite.

Castle fronça les sourcils, laissant son pouce caresser tendrement la peau douce de la joue de la détective.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, Kate. Ça ne répond pas à ma question, ça te rend malheureuse ?

Elle sourit, les yeux dans le vide, tortillant toujours le bouton de la chemise de Rick entre ses doigts.

_ Non ça ne me rend pas malheureuse. Je ne suis pas malheureuse Rick. Parce que même si on a fait une connerie, cet enfant sera aimé. Et puis…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de sourire et de concentrer enfin son regard sur son amant.

_ Je t'aime.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration, tout simplement car l'information mit quelques longues secondes à arriver au cerveau de Rick Castle. C'était la première fois que Kate prononçait ces trois petits mots magiques et uniques directement, sans le camoufler dans une phrase rapide ou dans un sous entendu. Pour la première fois elle le disait clairement et oralement en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Rick ?

_ Oui… je…

Elle lui sourit, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. A ça, Castle savait répondre. Il ouvrit doucement les lèvres pour permettre à leurs langues de dialoguer ensemble doucement. Kate s'approcha de lui pour se blottir contre son torse, stoppant le baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Profite de ces rares moments ou les hormones ne prennent pas le dessus sur moi…

Il sourit, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Rick, je sais que je te parais sûrement trop détachée à propos de cette grossesse mais c'est juste que… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aimerai pas ce bébé… je l'aime déjà… Mais c'est un peu rapide tout ça.

_ Je comprends, répondit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent, avant de murmurer :

_ Rick… Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à habiter avec toi pour l'instant…

_ Je m'en doutais. C'est normal.

_ Pour le bébé… je pensais que ce serait bien qu'on continue ce rythme-là, dormir parfois chez toi parfois chez moi. S'il a une chambre dans nos deux appartements il n'y aura pas de problèmes, non ?

Elle guettait sa réaction. Elle savait Castle patient, cependant là c'était de leur enfant dont il s'agissait et il ne faisait rien à la légère concernant sa progéniture.

_ Pas de soucis, Katie, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, plongeant l'océan de ses pupilles dans celles émeraude de sa partenaire. On a encore 7 mois pour ce qui concerne le bébé, et d'ici là on avisera. Mais sache que même avec un enfant je ne te forcerai jamais à venir habiter chez moi ou précipiter les choses entre nous.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassant plus fougueusement que précédemment, réellement soulagée.

_ Merci Rick. Tu sais à quel point c'est important tout ce que tu me dis là. Merci.

_ Kate j'ai accepté toutes ces choses le jour où j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi, tu devrais le savoir, dit-il avec les yeux rieurs.

Elle lui frappa doucement le torse, se détachant de lui pour continuer à se brosser les cheveux, face au miroir. Son homme la regarda quelques instants, avant de se placer derrière elle et l'entourer de ses bras, mains contre son ventre.

_ Kate ? Je vais te paraître un peu lourd…

Elle sourit à ce début de phrase.

_ Crache le morceau chaton.

Il haussa un sourcil à son surnom, continuant néanmoins :

_ Le fait que tu repenses à ta mère et retrouve ces souvenirs, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu pleurais quand je suis entré. Ce n'était pas des larmes de joie, tu ne les aurais pas cachées, je te connais un minimum… ça fait bientôt 5 ans tout de même.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, posant la brosse et prenant un coton qu'elle recouvrit de démaquillant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'était juste un petit coup de blues. C'est normal.

Il posa son menton sur son épaule, la regardant à travers le miroir tandis qu'elle effaçait son maquillage qui avait coulé.

_ Tu peux m'en parler de ça aussi. Je sais que tu es KB, la Détective forte et indépendante… mais je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pleurer tout à l'heure ?

Elle posa le coton, se retournant pour le regarder en face, haussant les sourcils.

_ Tu es têtu tu le sais ça ?

_ Mais tu m'aimes.

_ Oui je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais c'est trop tard.

Il lui lança un regard lassé, et elle sourit, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ C'est les hormones, c'est un peu dur à gérer tout ce bouleversement. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'aime bien contrôler, surtout mon corps.

_ Oui, même quand on fait l'amour…

_ Rick, concentre-toi.

_ Mais je le suis.

_ Sur ce que je te raconte !

_ Ah !

Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

_ Tu parles de quels genres de bouleversements ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, soupirant :

_ Et bien… commençons par cette nausée matinale insupportable. Ensuite cette continuelle envie de pleurer ou de m'énerver. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre… et je préfère encore m'énerver !

_ J'ai remarqué, oui, osa Rick à ses risques et périls.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il leva les mains au ciel innocemment essayant d'éviter la foudre.

_ Quoi d'autre ?

_ Et bien j'en ai marre d'être fatiguée. Je peux dormir 12 heures d'affilé, ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai envie de faire une sieste au boulot. Et pour couronner le tout j'ai vraiment très mal aux seins, ils ont gonflé tu as du remarquer.

_ Hum oui, fit-il en baissant les yeux vers les deux concernés. Je ne peux pas vraiment en profiter…

_ Rick !

_ Désolé ! Mais je reste un homme amoureux. Attends… Imagine toi un énorme gâteau au chocolat qui est là devant toi, et que tu ne peux pas manger alors que tu es affamée.

Elle arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son ventre.

_ Tu me compares à un gâteau ? Sérieusement Rick ?

_ Délicieuse et fondante sous ma langue... Répondit-il rêveur.

_ RICK !

_ Pardon… Mais ça reste vrai…

Elle lui frappa de nouveau le torse et il sourit.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu viens de parler de gâteau à une femme enceinte, grogna-t-elle en posant son front contre son torse. J'ai faim maintenant.

_ Mais tu sais que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux et je l'apporterai Kate.

Elle se redressa, l'œil brillant.

_ J'ai envie d'une pizza au saumon.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

_ Mais Kate, il est 9 heures du matin !

Elle le toisa d'un regard dur.

_ Et alors ? C'est tes gênes là-dedans, dit-elle en désignant son ventre, alors c'est pas étonnant que j'ai des envies pareilles.

Il soupira, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bains, avant de se stopper et se retourner.

_ Dis Kate... tu n'utiliserais pas le bébé pour avoir des excuses, non ?

_ Non…

* * *

_Voilà j'avais envie que Kate s'exprime un peu, c'est tellement rare ^^ et j'ai mis ça sous forme de coup de bleues car il parait que ça peut arriver quelques fois pendant une grossesse... J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends vos avis ! Inondez ma boite mail elle aime ça ^^ _

_Prochain chapitre : le commissariat qui commence à avoir quelques soupçons ;)_

_Je vous fait à tous des gros bisous_

_XOXO_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hellooo à tous ! Wahou ! Alors déjà désolée de n'arriver que maintenant, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment et quand j'ai un peu de temps libre j'en profite pour dormir ! :/ _

_Donc aujourd'hui je me suis dit "il faut que je poste!" et donc j'ai posté ce matin How Deep et maintenant je poste ce chapitre que j'ai bossé pendant la journée :)_

_Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous me laissez, wahou quoi ^^ On a dépassé la barre des 100 j'ai du mal à y croire *essuie une petite larme*. _

_Sur ce je passe aux remerciements individuels !_

**Solealuna**** : Hé oui tu es souvent au courant de ce que je vais faire, mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien divulger.. hein! Heureuse que tu trouves ça si mignon ^^  
Non pas trop de fautes, tu te rattrapes ça va :p Thanks ma Ju" ! **

**FanaKatic : Ben non faut pas pleurer, là je vais me sentir coupable! ^^' Oui j'avais envie d'une pizza au saumon alors Beckett a eu envie d'une pizza au saumon :p Merci beaucoup !**

**SophyCA : Pas de soucis, ça arrive les oublis ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments :D Voici la suite même si j'ai un peu tardé à poster (je vais me cacher)**

**Guest : Merci !**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci ! Oui je note pour le M ;) **

**Manooon : Oui on adooore leur dynamique ^^ Merci ! **

**leonhugo : Oui les hormones ça peut créer des coups de bleues selon mes contacts (hihi ça fait mafia, contacts.. Pardon). Pour les envies et bien je me suis appuyée sur les dires de ma mère ! après peut-être que c'est parce que j'étais déjà très chiante :p. Par contre les Gars sont déjà au courant -rappelle toi dans le chap 2 ils discutent tous les deux, Kate croit qu'ils ne sont pas au courant et donc leur demande de venir avec elle chez le capitaine lorsqu'elle annonce à cette dernière sa grossesse!- par contre le commissariat ne l'est pas ;) Merci de ta review en tout cas :D**

**HarmoSeriesAddict : Oui je sais que la question d'aménagement va poser problème, j'y ai pensé quand je l'ai mis mais rappelle-toi, Beckett a encore 6 mois pour décider et on se doute qu'à la vue de son petit bout de chou elle ne voudra le meilleur pour lui ;) Merci beaucoup !**

**Aurlie : Que de compliments, merci !**

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : lol ton pseudo est super long à écrire à chaque fois je me marre ^^ (pardon reconcentration!) Oh moi aussi j'aime Kate bourrée d'hormones :p Merci beaucoup !**

**bisounours1998 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Le coup du souvenir avec Kate et sa mère sera réexploité tu verras je ne l'oublie pas ;)**

**Camlapro : Oui j'ai fait du copier coller pour le coup.. oh il était facile ce coup là :p. Merci de ta fidélité partout ^^**

**Natachoum : Oui je pense aussi que les discussions sont primordiales surtout dans ces circonstances on va dire ! Pas de soucis pour l'emménagement, Kate a encore 6 mois pour réfléchir et on se doute que Rick a des arguments qui la feront craquer... ^^  
Je note pour le M ! Merci !**

**Julie Perez : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Effectivement je te connais un peu de nom de par Facebook, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu lis mes fictions, comme quoi le monde du Web est petit :)  
je te comprends t'en fais pas (enfin je crois :p) Merci beaucoup de ce que tu dis et aussi de ta review, c'est vraiment touchant ! :D**

**Bloups : Oula merci, merveilleusement faut pas abuser ^^ Castle attentionné mais attention il va essayer de l'être encore plus pour sa belle ;) Voici la suite, merci ! **

**Guest (2) : lol j'aime ton entrain pour le M ^^ Je note ! merci !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : Oui je vois que tu es toute émotive ^_^ c'est meugnon. Moi aussi j'aime bien les bébés, après quand ça grandit par contre ça devient chiant comme moi :p Ah toi aussi tu as plein de vêtements xD *top là* Oui c'est rare que Kate se livre mais elle est enceinte, il va bien falloir qu'elle comprenne qu'à présent un petit être va dépendre d'elle totalement... :) Merci de tout ces compliments ^^ J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre donc!**

**BigBoss87 : Wah merci de tous ces compliments dès le matin ;) et merci pour le fou rire avec les chocapic mdr ! Je note pour le M ^^ (pour l'instant plus de pour que de contre... petits keuquins)**

**angelerose : Wahou je suis flattée d'avoir le compliment d'une femme dans cette situation ^^ merci ! vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise :D**

**Quetsche : Oui totalement à côté de la plaque Sarah, tout va bien x) mais voilà le chapitre en question il me semble ^^ Au plaisir de te reparler :D**

**Mia : Oui Kate a beaucoup de choses à gérer mais après tout c'est KB ;)  
Par contre, Lanie, Gates et les gars sont déjà au courant. je n'ai pas encore inclus Lanie dans cette fic mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas être longtemps ignorée, quant aux gars et Gates rappelle toi le chapitre deux ou Espo et Ryan avaient deviné avant que Kate sachent qu'ils savaient (compliquée ma phrase xD) et Gates l'apprend de par la bouche de Beckett. Merci en tout cas pour ta review !**

**Lacritique : Oui l'humour se calme un peu là, et ce chapitre non plus n'en sera pas rempli mais ce sont des moments un peu délicats pour rajouter une vanne en fait ^^  
PS : je note pour le M ton avis :)**

**Fuck'Yeah-21 : Contente de t'avoir fait rire ^^ merci pour tout ces compliments :D**

**flo974 : Oui le coup de bleues je voyais bien Kate déprimer un peu, après tout Stana est si parfaite que c'est nous qui déprimons lol donc retournement de situation ^^ Je note ton avis pour le M ^^ merci !**

**RadioJAJA : j'essaye de faire des phrases marrantes pour terminer en effet :p contente que ça te plaise, merci !**

**fr69 : wah merci^^ c'est trop gentil. Merci pour ton avis sur le M :)**

**SoCalzona : Merci :D ! **

**Caro (x2) : Merci ! Mélange humour/sérieux il n'y a pas mieux (oh Sarah fait des rimes pourries!) merci pour ton avis sur le M ^^ **

_Encore un gros merci à tous ! J'aimerais juste faire remarquer que parmi les gens qui me "follow" (on se croirait sur Twitter) la moitié pile ne m'a jamais laissé un seul petit commentaire... Ce serait sympa d'au moins laisser un petit mot non si vous aimez autant? :) C'est vrai que c'est un peu décevant de voir une alerte "machin vous suit et vous a rajouté dans ses favoris" et pas de petit commentaire.  
Bon sinon on va pas s'y attarder pendant 30 ans. Remarquez que je reprend mes publications à une heure avancée de la nuit encore une fois ^^_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous aimerez, un peu moins d'humour dans ce chapitre mais c'était un peu dur à caser, il y a une phrase qui est un peu "crue" aussi vous m'en excuserez mais j'en avais besoin pour la réaction de Rick. Ce chapitre est la première partie d'un grand chapitre coupé en deux. _

* * *

Lorsque Kate Beckett arriva au commissariat ce matin-là, elle sentit quelques regards s'attarder sur elle. Elle décida de les ignorer, pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, jetant un regard discret à son ventre camouflé sous un gilet assez large. Bientôt, elle devrait le montrer à tout le commissariat, et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas tellement.  
Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau, croisant le regard d'un officier qui décampa rapidement lorsqu'elle lui lança un œil meurtrier. Elle alluma son ordinateur, tapa son mot de passe et ouvrit un fichier en soupirant. Elle était en retard dans ses rapports, et avec toute cette agitation en ce moment elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y mettre réellement. Elle grinça des dents en imaginant Gates devant elle, avec un grand sourire lui dire « Mais vous aurez le temps lorsque vous serez assignée au commissariat ! ». Kate soupira. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait survivre à 3 mois assise sur cette chaise, à faire des allers retours vers les toilettes uniquement.

_ Beckett ?

Une voix d'homme la tira de ses pensées et elle détourna son regard du curseur noir qui clignotait sur la page blanche, dénudée de tout mot.

_ Oui ?

Elle se retrouva face à une nouvelle recrue, arrivée deux semaines auparavant. Jeune, assez grand et mince il semblait très mal à l'aise et tendait dans ses mains une tasse. Elle l'identifia tout de suite comme étant du café, à l'odeur qui lui chatouilla les narines. Fronçant le nez, elle se força à résister.

_ Est-ce que vous désirez un café ?

Il lui tendit la tasse et elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Elle posa ses yeux sur la tasse, apercevant le liquide noir remuer dans le récipient.

_ Je… Non merci, je ne veux pas de café, bredouilla-t-elle en avançant de nouveau sa chaise vers le bureau, se tournant vers son ordinateur en faisant appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

_ D'accord… dommage.

Kate se demanda pourquoi il lui avait proposé une telle chose. Après tout il n'était arrivé que depuis deux semaines, et elle n'avait été vue qu'avec des chocolats à la main. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et posa ses mains sur le clavier, prête à taper son rapport. Cependant elle n'était pas comme Castle, et pour les rapports c'était rare qu'elle ait une soudaine vague d'inspiration. Décrire des scènes de crime dans des rapports était si conventionnel, hors Kate aimait mettre un point d'honneur à honorer la victime et sa famille. C'était très important pour elle, aussi l'écriture de rapports la forçait souvent à revoir sa position et lui prenait plus de temps que prévu.  
Elle vit Ryan et Esposito arriver consécutivement, et elle les salua en se demandant à quelle heure elle était arrivée. Il était vrai que le commissariat était presque désert quand elle avait franchi le seuil de l'ascenseur, mais elle ne se souvenait pas s'être levée très tôt. Elle s'était réveillée à cause de sa nausée, avait regardé Rick dormir un peu avant de filer à la douche et venir travailler. Encore une fois elle se déconnecta de ses pensées, et essaya de se tourner vers son document quand quelqu'un la héla.

_ Beckett ? Demanda Kaprowski en s'approchant d'elle, une tasse portant l'insigne du commissariat à la main. Tu veux un café ? Je viens juste de m'en faire un.

Beckett évita soigneusement de regarder le breuvage, et irritée répliqua d'un ton sec :

_ Non, merci. C'est la seconde fois qu'on me propose, et non je ne veux pas de café !

Kaprowski fit une mine désolée, et décampa rapidement vers la salle de repos. Kate la regarda partir avec un œil intrigué, et le bip de l'ascenseur la tira de sa rêverie. Elle vit devant ses yeux apparaître un gobelet et alors qu'elle allait hurler sur son propriétaire elle leva les yeux et croisa les deux perles bleues qu'elle connaissait si bien.

_ Sans sucre et avec de la chantilly sur le dessus, dit Rick avec un sourire, s'asseyant dans sa chaise près d'elle.

_ Merci Rick, fit-elle en empoignant le gobelet chaud, soupirant du fait que ce ne soit pas le liquide onyx qu'elle aimait tant.

_ Always.

Elle lui lança un regard doux par-dessus le gobelet tandis qu'elle trempait le bout de ses lèvres dans le breuvage, avant de le laisser descendre dans sa gorge. Elle frissonna lorsque le liquide chaud parcourut son corps et reposa la tasse sur son bureau.

_ Je vois que tu avais soif, s'étonna Rick qui n'avait pas entamé son chocolat qu'il avait posé sur le bord du bureau.

_ Je me suis surtout imaginé que c'était du café soupira-t-elle.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Du café ?

_ Oui.

Rick décida de ne pas insister, les hormones combinés à Kate Beckett le perdaient plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Ça va toi ? Tu es partie tôt ce matin.

_ Oui, ça va, dit-elle rapidement en portant le gobelet de boisson chaude à sa bouche.

L'écrivain décida de ne pas insister malgré le fait qu'il ne crut pas un mot de sa réponse. Il la regarda avaler quelques gorgées de sa boisson et elle reposa doucement le gobelet sur son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur qui était passé en veille. Elle secoua la souris pour qu'il s'allume et avec dépit constata que personne ne s'était décidé à taper son rapport pendant ses quelques minutes d'inattention. Tandis que Rick regardait le visage légèrement contrarié de son amante, il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, et lorsque ladite personne fit le tour de chaise pour se poster devant Beckett il eut un regard étonné.

_ Beckett ? Demanda le policier qui s'était arrêté à un mètre d'elle, semblant hésiter à aller plus près.

_ Oui ? Demanda Kate en se retournant, sourcils froncés en voyant qu'il tenait deux tasses à la main.

_ Est-ce que heu… vous voulez un café ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je viens de m'en faire un, donc j'ai pensé que heu… vous en vouliez un.

Kate serra la mâchoire, prête à exploser. Lentement, affreusement lentement, elle posa ses mains sur son bureau et se leva. Rick la regarda faire, surpris ne sachant pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte.

_ Que ce soit bien clair, dit-elle d'une voix forte dans le commissariat, le prochain qui me propose un café pourra aller postuler chez Starbuck ! Compris ?

Elle vit Ryan et Esposito retenir un sourire tandis que les autres policiers se tournaient les uns vers les autres pour chuchoter entre eux. Kate fit volte-face vers l'homme qui lui avait tendu la tasse, et d'un geste vif la prit pour la donner à Castle. L'homme ne tarda pas à déguerpir en vue de l'humeur massacrante de la détective, et Castle regarda la tasse dans ses mains avec un air suspicieux :

_ Mais heu... Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tout ça ? Je veux dire tu as failli tuer un policier alors qu'il te proposait un café, tout de même, avança prudemment Rick. Je veux bien que les hormones jouent… mais là tu es à cran.

Elle tourna sa chaise vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'écrivain.

_ Rick c'est le troisième café qu'on me propose en une matinée.

_ Tu penses qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? Avanca aussitôt son amant, regardant les commères jaser discrètement dans un recoin du commissariat.

Kate haussa les épaules, le regard tombant sur la tasse dans les mains de Rick.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le cacher éternellement de toute manière.

Castle hocha la tête pensivement, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa chérie il croisa son regard attardé sur le liquide sombre dans la tasse, se mordillant la lèvre d'envie.

_ Euh… Kate, je vais aller vider la tasse dans un lavabo, je reviens d'accord ?

La détective détacha ses yeux du liquide tentant, acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête.

_ Courage pour ton rapport, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser, la faisant frissonner tant sa voix chaude à son oreille l'avait perturbée, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait admis en sa présence.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de repos pour vider la tasse, Rick réfléchissait. Kate semblait épuisée en ce moment, ses nausées se faisaient moins fréquentes mais pour autant elle ne dormait pas mieux la nuit. Il la sentait tendue, ou pendant la nuit bouger dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Il essayait le plus possible de se montrer présent pour elle mais il ne savait pas tellement quoi faire pour que Kate se détende. Cette fois, il avait envie de faire quelque chose d'utile. Alors qu'il poussait la porte de la salle pour aller vider le récipient dans le lavabo, il trouva une idée qui pouvait s'avérer être un bon moyen de montrer à Kate qu'il était là, que rien ne changeait entre eux tout en lui faisant passer un bon moment de détente. Il allait lui faire un dîner ce soir, et il sortirait le grand jeu avec les bougies, le plat qu'il cuisinerait avec amour et 'l'après dîner'.  
Souriant, il se mit à rincer la tasse tout en réfléchissant aux courses qu'il aurait à faire cet après-midi. Kate ferait sûrement de la paperasse, et il s'absenterai deux heures avant la fin de sa journée pour pouvoir faire quelques courses et tout préparer de sorte à ce qu'elle se détende immédiatement en rentrant.

Ce fut en sifflotant joyeusement qu'il sortit donc de la salle de repos, mais tandis qu'il se rendait à sa place près du bureau de Kate il passa devant deux officiers et capta des bribes de conversation.

_ Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Beckett est plus que bandante avec ses nouvelles formes. Hum si elle savait ce que je pourrais lui faire…

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour, et sans réfléchir il fit volte-face et aussi rapidement qu'imprévisiblement balança un coup de poing bien senti dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Ce dernier, surpris, vacilla et tomba dans un bruit sourd, ce qui alerta tout le commissariat, tandis que son collègue ouvrit la bouche sans réagir en reconnaissant l'attaquant. Esposito et Ryan, témoins de la scène, se précipitèrent vers Castle. L'Irlandais s'approcha de l'écrivain pour poser une main sur son épaule, lui intimant de se calmer, pendant qu'Esposito analysait la situation, surveillant que le flic ne cherche pas à riposter.

_ Mais t'es malade mec ! S'écria l'homme à terre, se relevant rapidement avec un œil féroce.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Beckett arriva à grands pas devant la petite assemblée et surprise, regarda Castle. Elle eut un choc en voyant le visage de son écrivain, dur et déformé par la colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette expression, et aussitôt ses yeux se portèrent sur la cible de son courroux.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle calmement, essayant d'apaiser tout le monde de par son ton posé.

_ Castle m'a littéralement agressé ! Grogna le flic en s'avançant d'un pas, aussitôt paré par Esposito qui le toisa.

_ Bro, fit Ryan en s'adressant à Castle, que s'est-il passé ?

Castle, mâchoire serrée et yeux plissés, inspira profondément pour se détendre.

_ J'ai entendu ce… cet homme parler de Beckett en des termes incorrects.

Kate ouvrit la bouche de surprise, vrillant son regard sur Castle et ne sachant comment réagir. Mentalement, elle se traita d'idiote. Castle n'aurait jamais eu un tel comportement sans raison apparente, et les seules raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à être violent étaient que l'on s'attaque à Alexis, Martha ou elle.

_ C'est vrai ça Jordan ? Demanda Esposito, l'air grave.

L'hispanique n'aimait pas que l'on s'attaque à ses amis, encore moins à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Depuis qu'il était au 12ème, Esposito connaissait Beckett. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait eu du mal à se conformer à l'idée d'être dirigé par une femme, mais Beckett avait fait ses preuves lui démontrant que parfois une femme valait mieux que plusieurs hommes. Ils avaient toujours été proches, même lorsque Ryan avait rejoint leur équipe. Il considérait Beckett comme une sorte de petite sœur auprès de laquelle il avait beaucoup appris.

_ Je discutais avec mon collègue, siffla le concerné en toisant Rick. Et ce tarré m'a attaqué.

_ Rick, qu'a-t-il dit ? Insista Kate en s'approchant de l'écrivain.

Aussitôt Ryan lâcha l'épaule de son collègue qui le remercia du regard.

_ Kate, c'est entre lui et moi, répondit l'écrivain.

Elle serra les lèvres, plissant légèrement les yeux.

_ Castle.

Son ton était sec, elle n'abandonnerai pas et il le savait.

_ Il a parlé de toi en des termes peu élogieux je te l'ai dit. J'estime qu'ils te doivent du respect.

_ Et je suis d'accord, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Gates, mains sur les hanches, qui s'approcha d'eux. Elle se tourna vers Jordan et s'adressa à lui d'un ton sans appel.

_ Jordan, en tant qu'officier vous devez le respect à votre supérieure hiérarchique. Ensuite, continua-t-elle en tournant le regard vers le collègue de ce dernier, vous deux messieurs êtes dans un commissariat et j'estime avoir le droit d'exiger plus de respect envers votre collègue et supérieure. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être une femme dans un monde d'homme et ce genre de gamineries sois disant viriles m'insupporte au plus haut point. La détective Beckett attend un enfant et je ne laisserai pas cet acte irrespectueux passer. Vous êtes suspendus deux semaines à partir de maintenant et tout ceci sera marqué dans votre dossier.

Alors que les deux hommes ouvraient la bouche pour protester, elle leva la main pour les faire taire.

_ Messieurs un mot de plus et je vous colle à la circulation quand vous revenez. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, et lançant un regard meurtrier à Castle allèrent à leur bureau préparer leurs affaires. Gates se tourna vers Castle.

_ Désolé Capitaine, s'excusa ce dernier. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir.

_ Je comprends Castle. Cependant je ne veux pas de ça dans mon commissariat, est-ce bien clair ? Alors à partir de maintenant si une telle chose arrive, faites appel à moi.

Castle acquiesça, et Gates se dirigea vers les deux officiers suspendus pour récupérer leur badge, leur arme et les raccompagner à la sortie. L'attroupement autour de Castle se dispersa, les curieux retournèrent à leur place et seuls restèrent quelques personnes, comprenant Ryan Esposito et Kate. Alors que cette dernière ne savait comment agir face à Castle, tiraillée entre l'envie de l'embrasser fougueusement et celle de le frapper, un détective prit la parole.

_ Félicitations, Beckett.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et vit que plusieurs policiers étaient tournés vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Félicitations, Beckett, enchaîna un second.

_ Félicitations Détective.

Devant ses yeux, Kate vit plusieurs personnes s'attrouper autour d'elle pour la féliciter. A côté d'elle, Castle observait la scène avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Il était temps, bro, tu sais ! Fit Esposito en donnant un léger coup de coude à l'écrivain.

_ Temps de quoi ? Demanda Castle en tournant la tête vers lui.

_ De l'annoncer. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de paris en cours et le nombre d'heureux que vous faites en ce moment ! Intervint Ryan en souriant.

Rick se mit à rire, et Kate se tourna vers lui, confuse.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je crois que j'en ai besoin là…

_ Beckett, ces gens sont heureux pour toi, tu devrais au moins leur sourire lorsqu'ils te félicitent fit remarquer Ryan, tout aussi amusé que ses collègues.

_ Je vais sourire aux gens parce qu'ils me félicitent d'avoir oublié de me protéger en faisant l'amour ? Ou alors ils sont heureux parce que je vais être en congés pendant quelques temps.

Esposito secoua la tête, amusé.

_ Beckett estime toi heureuse qu'ils ne te caressent pas le ventre.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

_ Me caresser le ventre ? Et est-ce qu'ils vont aussi venir caresser l'appareil génital de Rick en susurrant « félicitations » ? Parce que tant qu'on y est autant faire la totale.

Cette phrase valut un fou rire aux gars, qui et Rick s'approcha d'elle en la prenant par la taille.

_ Arrête de voir tout en noir, Kate. Ça ne te soulage pas de savoir que ton boulot est au courant maintenant ?

Elle soupira, avant de forcer un sourire.

_ Si.

Cependant derrière cette réponse, Rick sentit encore une fois qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

* * *

_TBC…_  
_(Ce chapitre est en deux parties, la seconde partie concerne la suite de la journée et le soir avec la surprise de Rick !)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi votre avis et je me dépêche de me mettre au prochain chapitre qui est déjà dans ma tête mais que je dois mettre sur feuille ^^_

_Gros bisous à tous  
XOXO_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai honte j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps... je vous avouerai que j'avais fort à faire, et surtout je tenais à donner un coup de patte à **Gillesinlove** pour sa merveilleuse, sublime fic "Raisons et Sentiments". Lisez-là, et inondez-le de reviews sa fic est un merveille et je n'exagère pas !_

_Petite parenthèse terminée, je passe aux remerciements !_

**Julie Perez : Wahou ^^ j'adore ton enthousiasme d'entrée ^^ Comme de par hasard ? Non non non, les paris étaient en marche ;). Oui la sanction était exagérée mais heu.. ben je savais pas quoi faire haha. So j'ai fait ça ._. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !**_  
_

**leonhugo : Heureuse de te faire rire ^^ Voici la suite même si tardive :/ Merci à toi en tout cas!**

**Aurelie : Merci beaucoup ! **

**flo974 : Ahah oui j'ai des idées bizarres parfois je sais.. ^^ Merci beaucoup !**

**bisounours1998 : J'aime beaucoup jouer avec les hormones effectivement lol Je fais passer ton message : VOTEZ STANA POUR LES EMMY AWARDS ! ^^ Merci !**

**Guest : Luna, apprends à appuyer sur le bouton "loggin" :p parce que là.. ça craint du boudin jumelle XD Je bouge mes fesses la preuve voici la suite (a) Merci !**

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : Merci beaucoup ! et pour ce que Kate cache, tu le sauras très bientôt ;)****  
**

**Camlapro : Voici la p2 de ce chapitre en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant :D merci !**

**Manooon : Voici la suite ^^ merci !**

**Stanathan38 : Oui ça fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews :D Moi aussi je trouve que Gates est un très bon personnage et pas assez exploité au même titre que Martha ! Pour ce que Kate cache.. Bientôt ^^ Merci beaucoup !**

**Alize : Merci beaucoup ! :) Voici la suite !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : Je crois qu'à chaque fois je me retiens de faire une blague pourrie sur ton pseudo.. ^^' Moi aussi j'adoooore les fringues ^^ Merci encore une fois pour ton pavé, je lis beaucoup à la lecture ça fait du bien ;) Merci encore !**

**Virg05 : Oui il est mignon notre Ricky :D Merci beaucoup !**

**soniacaskettshipper : Merci pour nous les français ;) je suis heureuse de voir qu'on a la même conception de leur vie privée, ça rassure ^^ Merci !****  
**

**Lacritique : J'imagine le Smiley et je fais un gros sourire à ce smiley :p Merci encore :D**

**Guest : J'aime faire rire ^^ Merci !**

**Guest (2) : Merci, voici la suite :) **

**sandrine : Oui j'aime l'idée de Kate enceinte, contente que ça te plaise ^^ bienvenue sur mes écrits et j'espère que je continuerai à te plaire ! voici la suite :) merci !**

**Quetsche : Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que j'écris ton surnom j'interpose le "s" et le "t" ? un jour je vais oublier de me corriger tu vas voir x) Oui oui je le prends comme un compliment lol t'inquiète pas. Tu me couvres de compliments, wahou ^^ Merci beaucoup !**

**BigBoss87 : J'adore autant tes reviews que tes MP :D j'adore j'adore merci encore de me suivre ^^**

**Guest (3) : Oui le dîner romantique arrive à grands pas.. merci !**

**Caro : On va attendre encore un peu pour la surprise même si on a un avant goût maintenant.. désolée ^^ mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Merci ! **

**svetkate : Mdr je pensais pas que cette phrase aurait autant de succès, un gros merci ^^ voici la suite !**

**FanaKatic : Merci :D**

**fr69 : Merci beaucoup ^^ La suite arrive!**

**Aurelyse : Mdr tu as du courage de tout avoir lu d'un coup ;) et heureuse que mon écriture plaise au moins à mes lecteurs (moi je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont j'écris et cherche constamment à m'améliorer..) Merci !**

**sasalome : Wahou.. à ce point ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec la suite alors, tu sembles tellement accrocher ^^ (oui enfin une fic où on la voit enceinte, il était temps :p) Merci beaucoup ! **

**rebecca . labelle (excuse moi mais FF ne prends pas en compte ton pseudo si je mets un point, il croit que c'est un lien alors je suis obligée de mettre des espaces !) : Ben merci, beaucoup de compliments en une review :'D vraiment heureuse que tu adores, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Merci !**

_Encore une fois milles merci d'être aussi nombreux à commenter et désolée du temps que je mets à poster. C'est dur de gérer tout parfois... !  
Je vous préviens, malheureusement ce chapitre est la Partie 2 du commissariat mais il y aura une partie 3 ! En effet j'ai écrit ça ce week-end, mais vu que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre des lustres je me décide à poster tel quel et pour me faire pardonner je prévois un petit M en bonus dans la partie 3 (qui elle, promis, sera la dernière de ce chapitre^^) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'y a pas tellement d'humour et il est somme toute un peu inutile... désolée :/_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour la review ! _

* * *

Après l'agitation qui avait secoué le commissariat à l'annonce de la grossesse de Beckett, le calme était revenu dans le 12ème. Quelques œillades étaient parfois lancées en direction de la jeune femme, discrètes ou pas, mais Kate avait décidé de les ignorer pour le bien-être de ses nerfs. Elle s'était rassise à son bureau en vue d'enfin finir par taper son rapport, et avec l'aide de Castle avait réussi à commencer sa tirade de façon neutre. Ce dernier était allé chercher à manger chinois pour les gars et Beckett, et il revint quelques minutes après avec des sacs à la main.

_ Le déjeuner est servi les enfants, fanfaronna-t-il en levant les sacs.

Aussitôt Ryan et Esposito rappliquèrent, prenant chacun un sac pour jeter un œil gourmand à l'intérieur.

_ On va manger ça dans la salle de repos ? Proposa l'hispanique désireux de se jeter immédiatement sur la nourriture.

Kate se leva en hochant la tête, rejoignant les trois garçons dans la salle de repos uniquement occupée par eux quatre. Elle s'assit à la droite de Castle et en face des gars, qui avaient déjà sorti leur butin du sac et commençaient la distribution des parts. Kate fronça le nez lorsque l'odeur du chinois vint à ses narines, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Ryan et Esposito.

_ Ça va Beckett ? S'enquit ce dernier. Tu veux qu'on ouvre une fenêtre ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, fronçant les sourcils avant de prendre la part que Rick lui tendit. Prenant ses baguettes, elle prit une petite portion de nouilles avant de les goûter du bout des lèvres. Tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, elle avala lentement, et constatant qu'aucune nausée ne la prenait elle eut un sourire franc et reprit une bonne portion de pâtes, mangeant de bon appétit. Les garçons esquissèrent un sourire, et plongèrent à leur tour dans leur nourriture.

_ Au moins, même enceinte tu ne perds pas ton appétit fit remarquer Ryan avec les yeux ronds. Jenny serait jalouse en te voyant manger.

Kate haussa les épaules, tandis que Rick se mit à rire.

_ Kate n'a pas besoin d'être enceinte pour avoir un appétit de loup. Rassure toi Kévin, ma mère dit la même chose à chaque fois que nous mangeons avec elle.

_ C'est quoi le secret ? Demanda Esposito.

_ Beaucoup de sport ! Enfin, avant… maintenant que j'ai un mini Castle en préparation c'est un peu plus délicat.

_ Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû l'arracher à sa barre de tractions, soupira Castle en engloutissant un nem sous l'œil envieux de Kate qui venait de finir les siens.

_ Il reste quand même un sport praticable dans toutes les situations, fit remarquer Esposito avec un air qu'il voulait innocent.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

_ Esposito même enceinte de 3 mois je peux te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Fais attention à toi…

_ Ok chef je me tais s'inclina l'hispanique en prenant une gorgée de café.

_ Good Boy. De toute façon je suis dans mon troisième mois, et selon mon médecin les nausées vont commencer à s'estomper.

Castle sourit tendrement à la jeune femme, qui n'osa pas lui rendre son regard devant les gars mais posa tendrement sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire.

_ Kate, intervint ce dernier soudain. Ça te dérange si je m'absente cet après-midi pour aller faire quelques courses ? Alexis a besoin de deux ou trois choses, et puis je voulais racheter quelques bricoles pour nous question nourriture on commence à être à court de munitions.

Kate sembla déconcertée qu'il l'abandonne au poste en pleine journée, mais elle acquiesça. Tous les deux n'avaient pas remarqué que les gars les regardaient en souriant légèrement, attendris qu'ils parlent de leur vie de couple si librement à présent. Kate n'avait même pas réagi au fait que Rick l'avait incluse dans les courses du loft. Ils étaient toujours timides en quelque sorte, excluant les scènes d'affection en public et ne s'embrassant jamais au poste. Dans un cadre plus privé que le commissariat, comme le Hold Unt, il leur arrivait de s'embrasser discrètement et de se tenir la main mais c'était toujours très discret. Kate était comme ça, elle aimait garder les scènes tendres pour elle seule et du fait de la popularité de Rick elle se contraignait à rester distante en public. Cependant les journaux commençaient depuis quelques temps à émettre de plus en plus d'hypothèses à propos d'une prétendue liaison entre « l'inspiration de Nikki Heat » et l'écrivain célèbre. Beckett n'avait pas souhaité faire de déclarations lors des nombreuses interviews qu'elle avait subi pour la sortie du nouvel opus de Rick mais elle savait qu'avec un enfant en route, elle ne pourrait pas éviter éternellement l'annonce de leur liaison.

_ Kate ? Demanda de nouveau l'écrivain, soucieux de la voir perdue dans ses pensées, une mine anxieuse sur le visage.

_ Non non, ça ne me dérange pas Rick. Va faire des courses pendant que je finis mon rapport.

Ryan qui regardait la scène depuis quelques minutes intervint :

_ Beckett, il est déjà 13 heures et ça m'étonnerait qu'on soit appelés sur une scène de crime aujourd'hui. Je pense que le capitaine ne t'en voudrait pas de quitter le poste un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Avec toutes les heures supplémentaires que tu fais je crois que tu pourrais poser une semaine de congés sans problèmes !

Cette phrase fut accueillie par un sourire de la part des autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce et Beckett acquiesça.

_ Tu as raison Kévin. Je ne tarderais pas une fois que le rapport sur le meurtre du couple Rudley sera bouclé.

Satisfait, Rick posa sa main sur celle de Kate, caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main. La jeune femme leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui pour lui, et une conversation silencieuse s'en suivit. Ryan et Esposito, gênés de cette scène intime entre le couple et se sentant de trop se levèrent pour débarrasser et s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

_ Je ne trainerai pas, souffla Rick en se penchant pour poser un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme. Tu me préviens quand tu rentres, je viendrais te chercher.

_ J'ai une voiture Castle, répliqua-t-elle avec une voix mal assurée du fait de la proximité de son partenaire.

Le souffle chaud de l'écrivain brossant sa joue la fit tressaillir, et elle s'approcha instinctivement de lui en fermant les yeux.

_ Miss Beckett seriez-vous insatiable ? Murmura Rick en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elle retint un gémissement lorsqu'avec douceur il fit coulisser ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule, mais alors qu'elle allait se laisser aller dans ses bras, pantelante et totalement à sa merci, le cadre peu romantique et non approprié à la situation se rappela à elle.

_ Castle, grogna-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras pour le repousser. Pas ici.

Renfrogné il se rassit convenablement, et ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Beckett. Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées, les joues de la jeune femme avaient pris une couleur rosé et les manifestations physiques bien que moins voyantes que chez un homme étaient bien présentes. Castle eut un petit sourire arrogant, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Allez, va faire les courses. Tu veux que je te donne ma carte ?

_ Kate…

_ Quoi ? Tu payes tout à chaque fois.

_ On en a déjà parlé Kate.

_ Justement…

Puérilement il lui tira la langue et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en réponse.

_ Rick… si tu ne pars pas maintenant tu ne partiras jamais.

Il grogna, gesticulant sur son siège.

_ Je veux bien moi, mais va falloir que j'attende quelques minutes vois-tu.

Instinctivement le regard de la détective se porta au Sud et un sourire fier étira ses fines lèvres.

_ Kate ! C'est pas drôle.

_ Si.

_ Allumeuse.

Elle se pencha vers lui, laissant les effluves de son parfum l'enivrer avant de lui susurrer :

_ Si tu savais à quel point.

Ce fut sur ces paroles qu'elle se leva et sans un regard en arrière quitta la pièce, un sourire fier et arrogant sur les lèvres.

_ Kaaaate !

* * *

Ce fut avec un air totalement idiot mais heureux sur le visage que Rick Castle entra dans le centre commercial de son quartier. Il salua les passants d'un courtois « bonjour » retentissant tout en pensant qu'il devait probablement être l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète à l'instant présent. Amoureux d'une femme magnifique (sublime même, extraordinaire, indescriptible…) qui était enceinte de leur premier enfant ensemble, une fille presque adulte qui était à l'université pour faire de prestigieuses études, il voyait enfin se dessiner autour de lui une vraie famille. Lui qui avait tant souffert de l'absence de son père, il allait être père pour la seconde fois. Père de l'enfant d'une femme qu'il aimait réellement, père de l'enfant de la femme avec qui il voulait finir ses jours, de la femme qu'il voulait faire râler lorsqu'ils seraient vieux tous les deux et qu'il ferait des pitreries avec son fauteuil roulant juste pour la voir cacher un sourire.  
Il s'avança dans les rayons en sifflotant joyeusement. Avec soin il sélectionna les ingrédients parfaits pour un dîner d'amoureux, faisant attention de ne pas trop prendre de choses grasses déjà parce que Kate le tuerai, et en deuxième parce que depuis quelques semaines il faisait attention à sa ligne, décidé à retrouver une silhouette convenable. Kate faisait elle aussi attention à sa ligne sous les conseils de son médecin, qui lui avait expliqué qu'avec ses envies elle pourrait faire quelques folies sans risque de prendre trop de poids ce qui ne serait pas bon pour le bébé ni pour son corps après l'accouchement. Rick se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler ses achats, ayant au préalable pensé à acheter des bougies parfumées pour une ambiance agréable. Il était décidé à ce que Kate oublie ses soucis pour une soirée entière, il voulait que ce soir soit uniquement pour eux deux (ou devrait-il dire eux trois ?) et qu'ils puissent parler calmement de l'avenir proche. Ils avaient encore plusieurs points à mettre au clair tous les deux.

Arrivé au loft il se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine. Il mit ses ingrédients au frigo, alluma le four et les plaques pour commencer la préparation. Il avisa rapidement l'heure. 17h30, il avait largement le temps de commencer doucement. Il se mit donc à la cuisine avec ses pensées, imaginant son avenir dans quelques mois quand le bébé serait là. Comment ils s'organiseraient avec Kate, comment sa maternité se passerait. Il avait une hâte, qu'il n'avait pas encore et ne confierai sûrement jamais à Kate : celle de la voir tenir pour la première fois leur enfant dans ses bras. Il savait que Kate avait eu beaucoup de doutes quant à sa maternité hors il n'en avait jamais eu aucun. Il l'avait vu agir avec les enfants au cours de diverses enquêtes, et elle avait ça dans le sang il en était certain. La veille, au beau milieu de la nuit, il l'avait même surprise à caresser son ventre. De dos, enroulée dans la couette, elle passait une main sur son ventre, les yeux fermés. Il l'avait observée pendant quelques temps avant de se caler contre elle pour se rendormir.  
Mais depuis deux semaines, depuis leur discussion dans la salle de bains plus précisément, elle semblait moins soucieuse. Ses nausées moins fréquentes la soulageait et même si son ventre grossissait doucement mais sûrement elle était vraiment radieuse. Avec des vêtements sa grossesse était moins évidente, mais Rick voyait souvent les regards des hommes sur elle. Kate était vraiment une belle femme, mais comme pour certaines femmes la grossesse lui allait très bien.  
Ensuite il se mit à penser à lui. Il avait eu Alexis très jeune, il n'était encore qu'un gamin insouciant qui n'avait jamais encore pensé être père. Meredith l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Il s'était alors promis d'être toujours là pour sa fille, et n'ayant jamais eu de père il n'avait jamais eu de modèle. Il avait alors trouvé l'unique moyen à ses yeux d'être là pour sa fille : il avait épousé Meredith. Idée bien sûr qui s'était avérée mauvaise, le mariage n'ayant pas duré. Alexis avait alors 3 ans, et lorsqu'ils avaient réellement parlé divorce, Rick Castle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait alors réalisé que si Meredith partait, Alexis partait aussi. Il s'était battu pour obtenir la garde de sa fille, et heureusement pour lui Meredith ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à son enfant et lui avait permis d'avoir la garde exclusive. Il avait alors repris sa vie d'avant, avec des aventures d'un soir tout en faisant passer sa fille en premier. Puis il y avait eu Gina… encore une fois rien qui n'avait duré, malgré les deux tentatives. Gina était trop imbue d'elle-même et n'incluait pas assez Alexis dans leur vie de couple pour que ce soit assez sérieux. Puis… il y avait Kate. En tant que romancier romantique, il aurait pu dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard. Mais il fallait avouer qu'entre eux au début, c'était de la tension uniquement sexuelle. Si ils avaient couchés ensemble dès le premier soir il n'y aurait eu qu'une nuit. Hors elle n'avait pas cédé… mais lui non plus. Ils s'étaient alors lancés dans un petit jeu de séduction, et il était tombé amoureux d'elle rapidement. D'elle, de son caractère, de tout. Il savait qu'après deux mariages et une réputation de playboy il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances d'avoir Kate Beckett. Mais finalement ils avaient craqués à leurs sentiments respectifs, et depuis ils étaient ensembles. Au début ça avait rappelé à Rick sa relation avec Kira, mais Kate était différente en plusieurs points. C'était la seconde fois qu'il tombait réellement amoureux, cependant avec Kate c'était plus vrai. Avec Kira, ils étaient jeunes. Avec Kate, c'était un homme de 40 ans, elle avait 30 ans et elle voulait à ce point de sa vie se poser avec un homme pour une relation sérieuse. Il avait beaucoup craint qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse avec lui, qu'il ne puisse rien lui apporter, mais au contraire ils s'étaient tous les deux apporté beaucoup. Mais Rick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de beaucoup penser. Kate avait 10 ans de moins que lui, c'était une femme sublime qu'il avait déjà vu avec des hommes beaux aux corps de mannequins, elle avait envie de vivre des choses qu'il avait déjà vécu comme la maternité. Cependant il avait 10 ans de plus, et être père à 40 ans n'était pas une chose facile. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas si Kate envisageait d'avoir des enfants avec lui, et ensuite parce que sa fille était déjà presque adulte. Pourtant même si ce bébé était une erreur, il était heureux, car il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu attendre plus pour lui donner un enfant, lui qui se considérait déjà vieux pour la paternité.

Après avoir préparé soigneusement les légumes et autres ingrédients, il avisa une nouvelle fois l'heure. 18h07, Kate ne tarderai pas à rentrer normalement, elle devait avoir bouclé son rapport et fait ses affaires. Il mit les ingrédients à chauffer à feu doux, et quitta la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre. Il sortit les bougies parfumées qu'il avait acheté, et les disposa dans la chambre avant de les allumer. Il alla dans la salle de bains pour faire couler un bain chaud, mettant de la mousse parfumée et quelques bougies pour éclairer la pièce. Satisfait de son résultat, il revint sur ses pas pour retourner à ses fourneaux surveiller sa préparation. Il dressa ensuite une belle table et c'est en posant le dernier couvert qu'il entendit la clef tourner dans la porte du loft.

_ Hey you, dis-il en se tournant pour accueillir Kate.

* * *

_Je vous dit pas la galère, j'avais tout mis à la première personne pour le pavé de Rick et j'ai du touuuut changer en relisant ^^ Trop l'habitude de How deep moi x)_

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre inutile vous aura fait quand même une bonne petite mise en bouche pour la suite de la soirée, et que malgré son inutilité il vous aura plu un minimum... _

_Je vous attend dans les reviews :D_

_De gros bisous _

_XOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Oula ça fait longtemps, je suis désolée j'ai eu une bonne grippe qui m'a clouée au lit la semaine dernière et j'ai encore du mal, vivement les vacances ! _

_J'ai donc voulu poster aujourd'hui même si on est en semaine, c'est pas grave j'ai tellement de retard ^^ _

_J'espère que la dernière partie du chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas... il y a un peu de M mais c'est du gentil gentil :) Merci encore à tous pour votre patience et fidélité sur cette fic vous êtes géniaux. Je passe de suite aux remerciements :_

**Solealuna**** : Tu trouves mes chapitres inutiles, je vais te bouder :p Mon petit cul a bougé, et voici la suite… Pour pardonner mon retard, il est très long ;) PS : oui c'est mieux quand tu prends ton pseudo !**

**Aurelyse**** : Désolée du retard, voici la suite, merci ! **

**Quetsche**** : Merci pour ton pseudo ^^ j'ai du mal parfois ahah. C'est trop mignon que tu dises que mon histoire te fait rêver :) je suis super contente. Voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te fera rêver aussi… merci !**

**Stanathan38**** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments adorables ! Oui la différence d'âge est vraiment pas notable je trouve dans la série mais plus dans les fictions, du moins je trouve que quand j'aborde par exemple la question des enfants il ne faut pas l'oublier. Voici la suite, et surtout désolée pour le retard !**

**Camlapro**** : je ne savais pas quelle recette faire alors heureusement pour toi ;) Voici la suite, merci !**

**Lacritique**** : Voici la suite, merci d'avoir attendu ^^**

**Leonhugo**** : Pas tout compris…**

**Audrey1986**** : merci beaucoup !**

**ThaleX**** : Oui une aguicheuse mais on adore définitivement ) Voici la suite ! Merci !**

**SophyCA**** : Cool que tu aies rattrapé ton retard ^^ Voici la suite, merci de ta fidélité :)**

**HarmoSeriesAddict**** : Merci beaucoup !**

**Raphy42**** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Voici la suite !**

**Caro**** : J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi mine de rien, et voilà la suite !**

**Svetkate**** : Wah merci beaucoup de ces compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil. Voici la suite toute fraîchement sortie. **

**Aurelie**** : Heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Voici la suite !**

**Manooon**** : Merci beaucoup !**

**BigBoss87**** : Du M en perspective, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^ 2 fois plus, le chapitre est deux fois plus conséquent ça compte ? :p Merci !**

**Julie Perez**** : Merci pour tous tes compliments. Le ventre, l'estomac, c'est pareil, tant que ça pétille ^^ merci beaucoup en tout cas, voici le prochain chapitre :)**

**Bones-Booth156-Bones**** : Oui il a dû attendre ^^ merci !**

**Bisounours1998**** : Je ne sais plus non plus mais merci ! Voilà la suite !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue**** : Mais je m'en rappelle plus de ma blague moi ^^ Heureuse de te faire sourire ;) On ne te blâmera pas pour fantasmer sur Stana Katic lol Oui il y a quelques pavés lol et heureuse que tout cela t'ai plu en tout cas Merci beaucoup et voici la suite et fin de ces trois chapitres ^^**

**Celine74**** : Salut, merci beaucoup !**

**Jedan-San**** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir passé le cap et posté un commentaire ! voici la suite !**

**Marion**** : Merciii je suis flattée que tu aies posté un commentaire sur ma fic ) Merci merci ! Je note tes idées, et sache que le dessert est déjà au programme de ce chapitre :p … je dis ça je dis rien ;)**

_Merci encore à tous d'être si enjoués à propos de cette fic. L'humour dans ce chapitre est un peu de côté mais ça reviendra après, promis je vais essayer ^^ _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux reviewers et surtout j'attends votre avis à la fin :)_

* * *

Son sourire irradiait totalement la pièce et l'homme sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle déroula son écharpe d'autour son cou en s'approchant de lui.

_ Tu as fait une belle table ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

_ Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, tu le sais…

Elle sourit en posant son manteau sur le canapé soigneusement. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa petite veste dévoilant son ventre arrondi sans complexes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était au loft ou chez elle. Elle s'approcha de la table et effleura les verres en cristal du bout des doigts, relevant la tête vers son amant qui s'était approché.

_ Tu es adorable, souffla-t-elle avec émotion lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant la peau satinée de son pouce qu'il avait glissé sous son haut beige.

_ Je sais. Mais disons que tu me le rends bien généralement, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais faire un effort !

Elle le fusilla du regard, tandis que fier de sa blague il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ainsi, il avait l'air d'un enfant de 6 ans qui découvrait ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Kate ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie, passant sa main sur sa joue rugueuse tendrement.

_ Attention Castle, je dois me rappeler que tu étais quelque peu inconfortable tout à l'heure. Je pourrais peut-être arranger ça plus tard… si tu es sage…

La suite de la soirée s'annonçait définitivement très bien et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'écrivain qui sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore. Kate masqua un rire dans un mordillement de lèvres et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son écrivain. Comme à chaque fois que leurs bouches s'effleuraient, elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et mue d'une pulsion incontrôlable elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues me mêlèrent, les mains de la détective vinrent fourrager dans les cheveux de Rick et il grogna dans sa bouche, la poussant contre le comptoir de la cuisine désireux de faire rencontrer leurs bassins pour attiser leur désir. Alors qu'il se pressait contre elle, il passa une main entre eux pour venir poser ses doigts sur le ventre qui abritait leur futur enfant. La jeune femme se mit à jouer tendrement avec les cheveux de sa nuque, et il cessa le baiser pour glisser sa bouche dans son cou. Kate haleta, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser un plus grand terrain de jeu, fermant les yeux d'anticipation. Lorsque sa divine bouche s'attela à suçoter la peau de son cou, elle eut un grognement de désir et posa ses mains sur les fesses de son homme pour que leurs bassins se rencontrent encore une fois, avec plus de passion encore.

_ Rick j'ai envie de toi.

Ce fut cette phrase qui décrocha l'écrivain de sa bulle, et les yeux remplis de désir il se redressa, s'écartant doucement de la jeune femme. Totalement interdite elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de le rapprocher.

_ Rick ?

_ Kate, il faut qu'on mange d'abord.

Elle plissa les yeux, et aussi rapidement qu'imprévisiblement elle défit la boucle de ceinture de son homme.

_ J'ai faim d'autre chose, là.

_ Kate…

_ Rick, je crois que tu n'as pas compris. J'ai envie de toi, geignit-elle en lui jetant un regard désespéré.

Marmonnant, il se laissa convaincre et d'un bras puissant il la rapprocha de lui de nouveau. Elle grogna de nouveau quand leurs corps furent l'un contre l'autre, et l'écrivain marmonna dans sa barbe.

_ Je crois que les hormones vont me tuer.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air si malheureux, fit remarquer Kate d'une voix rauque en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il eut une idée. Il voulait que leur nuit soit exceptionnelle, oui, mais pour cela il préférait qu'en guise de préliminaires le dîner soit parfait. Si Kate et lui faisaient l'amour maintenant, ce serait passionné et rapide, si ils attendaient un peu, ce serait plus doux et lent.

_ Kate, laisse-moi faire, souffla-t-il en la redressant.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, et il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de venir suçotant son lobe d'oreille. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui infligeait ce traitement, elle décrocha totalement et ce fut un peu surprise qu'elle sentit l'écrivain déboutonner son jean. Il fit glisser sa fermeture éclair et sans baisser ou même enlever son jean il passa la main à l'intérieur, glissant sous son sous-vêtement pour trouver son but. Se laissant totalement aller contre lui, Kate gémit lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur son intimité humide, cherchait à faire culminer son désir.

_ Rick !

Il sourit contre la peau de son cou, et aspira une fine parcelle de sa peau tandis que ses doigts furetaient pour trouver son point sensible, ce qui la fit se cambrer contre lui en gémissant.

_ Juste là, grogna-t-elle d'une voix éraillée de désir lorsque son majeur trouva le point qui la fit bouillonner.

_ Je sais, haleta-t-il contre son oreille.

Il s'appliqua d'abord doucement à la faire languir, caressant et titillant avec lenteur et ce fut la jeune femme qui demanda plus.

_ Rick ! J'ai besoin de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il ne lui laissa pas le temps lorsque d'un mouvement fluide il lui donna ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début de leur étreinte. Elle geint, courbant son dos pour que le plaisir soit plus intense. Il fendait son corps avec délice, la faisant gémir de plus belle tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter encore plus des sensations qu'il lui apportait. Quant à Rick, il la regardait prendre du plaisir sur ses doigts avec une admiration non feinte. Elle avait toujours été magnifique, sublime, indescriptible, mais lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour c'était une déesse. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante, ses yeux brillants de plaisir, ses joues rouges et son souffle court, tout en elle appelait à la luxure et elle était le désir à l'état pur. Elle ne fut pas longue à sentir le plaisir affluer de plus en plus fort dans son bas ventre, ses gémissements devinrent des cris tandis qu'elle ondulait des hanches sur la main de son amant. De son pouce, il trouva son point sensible et c'est par cette caresse qu'elle décrocha dans un long râle rauque.  
Lorsque la vague de plaisir qui avait rasé tout sur son passage s'estompa, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant et sentit ses jambes se faire plus faibles.

_ Merci, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, sa bouche contre le torse à nu de son homme, déposant des petits baisers.

_ Always. Surtout pour ça !

Elle posa ses lèvres à la commissure de la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux une nouvelle fois.

_ Il m'arrive de me demander encore pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…

Cette phrase fit rire l'écrivain et il tourna légèrement la tête pour que sa bouche finisse à l'endroit où il voulait la voir : sur la sienne. Un nouveau baiser s'engagea entre eux et il la fit reculer jusqu'à la table, ses fesses butant contre le bois.

_ On mange ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la table du regard.

_ Ça dépend… Tu es au dessert ? Répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux, passant le bout de ses doigts contre son torse ferme.

Il n'avait pas le corps le plus athlétique qui soit, bien sûr. Elle avait eu des amants bien plus musclés, taillés comme des mannequins dignes des magazines. En vérité c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle, si on exceptait sa relation compliquée avec Royce –malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais réellement fait l'amour avec lui. Les hommes qu'elle fréquentait étaient pour la plupart de son âge, et sortir avec Rick Castle avait eu quelque chose d'étrange au premier abord. Son père en premier lui avait fait remarquer leurs années de différences. Ce fut après qu'elle s'était demandé si cela aurait un impact sur leur relation. Mais à force d'insomnies et de prises de têtes, elle avait décidé de se laisser aller à leur relation. Après tout, elle était amoureuse de lui et il l'était d'elle, donc même si leur histoire n'avait pas duré, ils auraient passés de très bons moments tous les deux. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur leur différence ne se faisait pas sentir dans leur relation. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que parfois il pouvait agir comme un adolescent, ou même un enfant, ou était-ce simplement le fait qu'ils étaient faits pour être en couple ? Quelle que soit la réponse, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Parce qu'ils étaient encore ensembles après leur première nuit de sexe intense –très très intense, et qu'après 4 ans de partenariat ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient mariés depuis 10 ans. Ils n'avaient aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, et se connaissaient mieux que personne. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils ne se disputaient que pour des broutilles inutiles avant de se réconcilier dans l'heure suivante, et que jamais de grosse dispute n'avait éclaté entre eux.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, _honey_, susurra-t-il en insistant sur le surnom. Non attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu vas lever les yeux au ciel et râler parce que tu n'aimes pas les « surnoms débiles » mais au fond je sais que tu adores quand j'utilise des termes romantico-bisounours avec toi.

La détective secoua la tête. Effectivement, ils se connaissaient très bien, à son grand malheur parfois.

_ Monsieur Castle vous parlez trop, et vous osez laisser votre amante mourir de faim.

_ Jamais je ne ferai cette offense dit-il, charmeur, en tirant sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Elle le regarda faire avec un sourire, heureuse d'une telle attention. Elle avait toujours été charmée par le côté légèrement « vieux jeu » de Rick, qu'il avait sans aucun doute hérité de Martha. Rick, malgré leur complicité, ne parlait pas beaucoup de son enfance. Kate respectait ça, vu le temps qu'il avait attendu pour qu'elle se livre à lui.  
Elle s'assit à table avec un sourire de contentement, et son homme s'approcha d'elle les mains derrière le dos.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Demanda Beckett surprise et très intriguée par son attitude. Elle adorait quand il se montrait romantique avec elle de la sorte, plein de surprises dignes de l'enfant qu'il était à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'à la saint Valentin elle lui avait offert un tiroir, il avait été très touché par cette attitude, mais encore une fois malgré l'homme amoureux qu'il était l'enfant avait pris le pas après leur folle nuit d'amour. Il s'était amusé à essayer chacune des chemises de sa penderie sur une musique de Rock pour savoir lesquelles la détective préférait pour les mettre dans son tiroir, la faisant rire aux éclats alors qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit. A la dernière chemise, qu'elle avait adorée et sélectionnée pour son tiroir, elle l'avait attirée par le col et ils avaient roulés tous les deux sur le lit avant de faire l'amour.

_ Et bien je me suis dit qu'un dîner romantique ne serait jamais rien sans… Une rose.

Il sortit une rose rouge sang de derrière son dos, et lui tendit délicatement. Il avait pris soin d'enlever les épines et elle put prendre la tige entre ses doigts sans risques.

_ C'est adorable, merci Rick, souffla-t-elle en caressant les pétales du bout des doigts, d'un air distrait.

_ Elle te plaît ?

_ Elle est magnifique.

_ Jamais autant que toi, répliqua-t-il en prenant le plat dans lequel il avait disposé le dîner pour le déposer au milieu de la table.

La détective ouvrit de grands yeux devant le plat, garni au moins pour une dizaine de personnes alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Deux et demi, tout compte fait.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, Kate. Tu as un appétit de loup, et je suis sûre qu'Alexis se fera un plaisir de finir les restes quand elle passera à la maison.

_ Martha ne vient pas manger avec nous ? Demanda Kate en se servant généreusement sous l'œil amusé de son partenaire.

_ Non. Elle va voir une pièce ce soir. En fait disons que je lui ai demandé de nous laisser tous les deux ce soir, j'avais envie de passer une soirée avec toi.

Beckett lui lança un regard de reproche.

_ Tu sais que tu n'as pas à virer ta mère de l'appartement, Castle…

_ Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle rentrera bien assez tôt !

Le sourire de la détective fit office de réponse, et elle avança une main sur la table pour la joindre à celle de l'homme.

* * *

_ Je réitère encore une fois, tu es un excellent cuisinier, gronda Kate tandis que son amant lui dévorait le cou, marchant à reculons vers la chambre à coucher de l'écrivain.

Il se détacha de son cou avec un regard brillant et malicieux :

_ On parle toujours de nourriture, n'est-ce pas détective ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour recoller leurs lèvres ensembles, le faisant taire momentanément. Ils passèrent le seuil de la porte de l'écrivain et bientôt les jambes de l'homme butèrent contre le bord de son lit. Il s'assit lentement sur le bord, tandis que passant une jambe au-dessus des siennes la jeune femme l'enjamba pour pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser à sa guise. Leurs langues dialoguaient ensemble avec force et passion, des micro gémissements s'échappaient des deux amant tandis que leurs langues s'entrechoquaient dans la précipitation du baiser.

_ Monsieur Castle, je désire mon dessert maintenant, ordonna Kate avec un sourire coquin qui fit déglutir son amant.

_ A vos ordres mademoiselle, susurra-t-il contre la peau de son épaule, la faisant basculer rapidement sur le lit.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et pressé, l'homme se redressa pour enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise laissant son boxer en place il se pencha de nouveau sur le lit faisant rire sa chérie tandis que ses lèvres se posaient autour de son nombril à travers le tissus pour remonter petit à petit jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_ Enlève ton tee shirt, demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il l'aida à faire passer le bout de tissus par-dessus sa tête rompant le baiser pendant quelques secondes. Une fois le tee-shirt passé et jeté avec négligence dans la pièce, il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans sa nuque, jouant avec les petits cheveux derrière ses oreilles tendrement tandis qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour embrasser son menton, son cou, sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine, sa poitrine à travers le tissus de son sous vêtement, son ventre arrondi. Les doigts de Kate se crispèrent d'anticipation sur la chevelure de son amant et elle baissa les yeux pour le regarder poser de tendres baisers sur son ventre avec beaucoup d'émotion. Sentant la jeune femme se tendre, il releva les yeux vers elle pour croiser ses pupilles émeraude.

_ Je serai toujours là pour toi Kate, tu sais. Quoi qu'il arrive entre nous, même si ça ne marchait pas… (la jeune femme fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, aussi il continua rapidement) je serai toujours là pour toi en tant que mère de mon enfant. Et pour ce bébé aussi, tu sais très bien que je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

_ Ce n'est pas que tu nous abandonnes de cette façon qui me fait peur, commença doucement la jeune femme en se redressant pour s'asseoir face à son amant. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu disparaisses, comme ma mère a disparue avant toi.

_Kate…

_ Non Rick, laisse-moi finir.

L'écrivain se tut, posant sa main sur sa cuisse encore couverte d'un jean noir. C'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis quelques temps déjà, c'était ce soir alors qu'ils n'étaient attendus nulle part par personne qu'ils allaient pouvoir parler sérieusement. De l'avenir, de leur enfant, des doutes encore présents de Kate.

_ Parle-moi Kate. Nous sommes tous les deux ce soir, mère n'est pas là, c'est le moment idéal pour qu'on parle tous les deux.

_ Rick… Tu me suis dans mes enquêtes depuis plus de 4 ans maintenant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne coures pas de danger. Tu es un écrivain, tu es une cible facile pour qui veut s'en prendre à moi. Bientôt tout le monde saura que nous sommes ensembles officiellement et surtout que j'attends un enfant. Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai peur de tout perdre. Pourquoi les autres ont le droit au bonheur, et pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit ? J'ai perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas te perdre toi, je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé.

Touché par ses confidences, l'écrivain posa sa main sur celle de sa partenaire.

_ Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'au commissariat tu n'étais pas à l'aise lorsque tout le monde t'a félicitée ?

_ Oui… j'ai peur de tout perdre d'un coup.

_ Tu ne perdras rien Kate. Je te le promets. Je ne laisserai jamais rien arriver à notre enfant, je te l'ai déjà bien prouvé non ?

Kate sourit en laissant les souvenirs de l'enlèvement d'Alexis affluer dans son esprit. La façon dont il avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, allant jusqu'à torturer un homme pour savoir où elle était retenue prisonnière.

_ Je sais tout ça Rick. Mais ce n'est pas ton instinct paternel qui me fait peur j'en ai eu la preuve et je n'ai aucun doutes là-dessus. Mais si moi je n'avais pas l'instinct maternel ?

Rick secoua la tête, souriant légèrement.

_ Kate, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle en te disant ça. Meredith ne l'avait pas, et ne l'a jamais eu. Le seul moment où elle s'occupe à présent d'Alexis c'est quand elle a envie d'aller faire du shopping dans les galeries de Paris. Sa fille a plus une relation amicale que maternelle avec elle. Gina a essayé de l'avoir, je dois bien lui accorder ça. Elle a essayé, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Alexis même petite était très intelligente –je ne sais toujours pas d'où elle tient ça d'ailleurs vu mes gênes et ceux de Meredith- et elle ne s'est jamais laissée acheter.

Kate eut un rictus lors de l'auto dérision de son amant.

_ Tu es très intelligent Rick, à mon grand dam parfois. Une de tes grandes qualités est de savoir jouer l'enfant de 9 ans tout en restant cet adulte responsable et prêt à tout pour les personnes qu'il aime. Crois-moi, Alexis est une fille très intelligente et droite de par ton éducation. Tu l'as très bien éduquée Rick, ta fille est une merveille.

L'écrivain écoutait sa muse avec émotion. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin dans leurs paroles à propos de sujets si importants, à part le meurtre de la mère de Kate.

_ Pour en revenir au sujet principal, tu as l'instinct maternel Kate. Tu te souviens de l'enlèvement de cet enfant, organisé par la mère pour prouver que le père ne s'en occupais pas bien ?

_ Oui.

_ La façon dont tu t'étais occupé de cet enfant lorsque nous l'avions retrouvé. Kate toutes les femmes n'ont pas cette façon innée de savoir quoi faire avec les enfants.

La détective le regarda pendant quelques temps silencieusement, scrutant ses yeux y décelant toute la vérité lorsqu'il parlait.

_ Merci Rick.

L'écrivain se pencha sur elle, prenant sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Always, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme n'était pas en reste, et voulant continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé elle s'allongea en faisant basculer son amant au-dessus d'elle. Il retrouva facilement ses marques, le sentier de son cou à ses seins, ses mains retrouvèrent les formes qu'il chérissait et les soupirs de la détective se firent de plus en plus fréquents à mesure de son effeuillage. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, Kate impatiente releva les genoux invitant son amant à la faire sienne. Caressant la peau satinée de ses cuisses, il la pénétra avec une douceur et une lenteur affolante, la faisant grogner de contentement. Une fois unis de la sorte, il parsema son visage de petits baisers tandis qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle grâce à la force de ses bras pour ne pas écraser son ventre. Elle accrocha ses jambes à son bassin le laissant naviguer en elle avec passion tout en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

_ Rick…

Il ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermés précédemment, et tomba dans ceux brillants de plaisir de la jeune femme sous lui.

_ Embrasse-moi… embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il leva une main, se tenant de l'autre au matelas, pour remettre une mèche collée au front de la jeune femme derrière son oreille. Il se pencha pour que leurs lèvres se touchent et la jeune détective ouvrit la bouche pour permettre la rencontre entre leurs langues. Au tempo assez endiablé du baiser, l'écrivain calqua ses coups de bassin sur les exigences de sa petite amie et elle rejeta la tête en arrière laissant des soupirs de plaisir lui échapper.

_ Kate…

Elle agrippa les épaules de son amant sachant que leur libération était proche. Ils se serrèrent l'uns contre l'autre et étouffèrent leurs cris lèvres contre lèvres. Une fois l'ouragan passé, Kate caressa tendrement les cheveux de son amant avant qu'il ne demande :

_ Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je nous ai fait couler un bain…

Il se redressa pour regarder la jeune femme et elle sourit, se redressant laissant sa peau à nue.

_ Tu es l'homme parfait parfois Castle…

L'écrivain, tout fier, se leva et excité comme un enfant il courut à la salle de bains. La jeune détective secoua la tête, amusée, avant de lui emboiter le pas. Arrivée dans l'immense salle de bains de Castle elle ouvrit d'énormes yeux devant la baignoire spacieuse remplie d'eau chaude et de bain moussant, entourée de bougies qui dessinaient des arabesques sur le mur.

_ Wahou Castle, c'est… Sublime. Cette soirée est vraiment une soirée de rêve.

_ Oui je sais, je suis l'homme parfait. Tu sais que beaucoup donneraient cher pour m'avoir, moi le grand Richard Castle écrivain de renommée mondiale ainsi nu dans la salle de bains… Commença Rick avec un grand sourire en montrant son corps découvert.

Kate se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil avant d'ajouter :

_ Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait que tu étais l'homme parfait ?

_ Oui ? Demanda Castle avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait.

_ Oublie.

_ Mais Kate heuuu !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors la dernière partie de la soirée était à la hauteur de vos espérances ? :) J'espère ! Et je vous attends bientôt pour la suite..._

_Gros bisous à tous_

_XOXO_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bijour à tous ! Wahou vous me faites trop plaisir avec vos commentaires, vous êtes toujours si optimistes c'est touchant !_

_Je voudrais faire un merci spécial pour toutes les personnes qui me complimentent sur mon écriture ! C'est vraiment ce qui me touche le plus quand vous me dites ça, j'essaye toujours de m'améliorer mais je vous avoue que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de moi-même et je veux toujours me surpasser… mais savoir que mon écriture vous plaît, wahou ça me fait super plaisir vous imaginez même pas ^^ _

_En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous les fidèles qui me suivent et me commentent à chaque chapitre, et allez les autres un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir vous êtes si nombreux à lire ma fiction. En plus je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre, c'est du social, du construit ;) (Petit clin d'œil à un certain prof que j'adore !)_

_Bon allez trêve de blablas je passe aux remerciements :)_

**Solealuna**** : Oula je ne veux même pas savoir dans quel état tu étais si tu avais besoin de M ^^ Ben quoi, il est bien mon mot « romantico Bisounours »… Oui je suis d'accord ça manque de M dans la série x) La suite est là, et prête depuis quelques temps déjà tu le sais ;) Merci ma ju' !**

**Marion**** : Tu es sûre pour les roses ? Pour moi c'est toutes les circonstances ^^ Ben le bain il l'avait fait couler bouillant, mais bon oui il doit plus être très chaud mais ça cassait un peu l'ambiance romantique de dire « il rajouta un peu d'eau chaude parce que l'eau était gelée »… :p Merci beaucoup !**

**Camille**** : Hello ! Merci ! Alors pour ce qui est de parler au bébé dans le ventre, j'avoue que je suis parfois une Beckett miniature et je suis un peu inconfortable avec les gestes d'affection en public ou ce genre de choses… ^^ Je vois bien Beckett être gênée quand il parle au mini lui mais pourquoi pas dans les prochains chapitres je vais essayer de faire une scène du genre. Pour le sexe, ils le savent pas encore la seconde échographie n'arrive qu'à la 20****ème**** semaine de grossesse (je me suis renseignée ^^). Merci beaucoup en tout cas !**

**Julie Perez**** : Que dire… wahou. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme ça me touche quand tu me dis que j'écris aussi bien que tu le dissertes. Tu fais tellement de compliments dans tes reviews, à chaque fois je suis genre « wazat ! » et trop touchée. Merci mille fois ! Gros bisous.**

**SophyCA**** : Oui moi aussi je veux un Castle comme ça… :( faut qu'on fasse une pétition pour que les hommes deviennent comme ça ^^ Voilà la suite j'espère que je t'ai laissé le temps de t'en remettre ^^ merci !**

**Manooon**** : Merci beaucoup ! :D**

**Camlapro**** : T'es trop adorable ^^ Voici la suite, merci !**

**Stanathan38**** : Oui la soirée de rêve ;) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments c'est adorable ! Voilà la suite. **

**Castle-BB156-Bones**** : Merci beaucoup :D !**

**Audey1986**** : Merci :)**

**angelerose**** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, et que ça te fasse rêver ! Un grand merci et voici le prochain chapitre. **

**BigBoss87**** : Tu me fais toujours des tonnes de compliments toi ^^ tu veux que je passe plus les portes en fait c'est ça :p. Non malheureusement pas de plat de résistance, mais peut-être plus tard car le ton de la soirée ne laissait place qu'au romantisme et non à la passion.. j'dis ça j'dis rien ;) Merci beaucoup !**

**Lilice**** (x7) : Wahou j'ai cru que je rêvais quand j'ai vu que tu commentais chaque chapitre ! Moi c'est ce que je fais mais peu de gens le font et j'ai été vraiment touchée. C'est trop adorable, merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire, de t'avoir touchée et surtout de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment c'est le but ! Voici la suite qui j'espère, t'emballera tout autant que le début :)**

**Guest**** : Merci, le voilà !**

**paulineCK**** : Wahou ^^ Tant d'enthousiasme, c'est plaisant ;) Merci merci merci !**

**leonhugo**** : Aaaah d'accord ! Le temps que je comprenne ! Pour la découverte de la bague je pensais personnellement qu'il était trop tôt, après tout Beckett a déjà du mal à se faire à la grossesse et ça y est, c'est parti, alors une bague dans la baignoire la pauvre faut pas non plus qu'elle finisse à l'hôpital ^^ Je pense faire un épilogue et là je verrais à m'amuser :)**

**Caro**** : Merci beaucoup de ton empressement ^^ merci à toi pour cette review adorable et ta fidélité à chaque chapitre.**

**Jedan-San**** : Non ne meurs pas, reste avec nous ^^ Merci pour ton beau compliment, voici la suite.**

**SoCalzona**** : J'espère que c'est un wahou positif ! ;)**

**Guest**** (2) : Totalement ! Merci !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue**** : Je vois toujours le pavé arriver quand c'est toi, miam ^^ Alors crois-moi si moi je fais des pavés les tiens sont remarquables hihihi ! Oui le côté vieux jeu, on est totalement d'accord là-dessus j'adorerai que mon copain soit comme ça… Heu wait... quel copain ? Snif ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir rempli tous les critères pour que tu passes un bon moment, et j'espère que la suite de plaira toujours autant alors ;) Kiss !**

_Donc voilà encore un merci pour tous les beaux compliments que vous me faites, j'ai du mal à réaliser parfois que mon écriture vous emballe tant ! Mais c'est tant mieux et j'espère que ça durera car le plaisir d'écrire est là, et savoir que le plaisir de lire l'est aussi me fait chaud au cœur ! *moment émotion*_

_Allez je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, je vous attends en bas pour une review ! Please ?_

* * *

Il était plus de 10 heures du matin lorsque Richard Castle passa les portes de l'ascenseur du commissariat sous les yeux amusés de quelques policiers. Depuis que l'écrivain entretenait une relation amoureuse avec leur collègue Kate Beckett et que cette dernière était enceinte, il lui arrivait d'arriver très tard au commissariat parfois. Des bruits circulaient, jamais ne se concrétisaient de peur que cette dernière ne les entende ce qui aurait pu être très, très mauvais pour les lanceurs de cette rumeur. Au fond, tout le monde était heureux que la ténébreuse Kate Beckett ait enfin un homme dans sa vie, mais cette fois-ci « pour de vrai », sérieusement et à long terme. Si long terme qu'elle en était enceinte, ce qui quelques années avant en aurait fait rire plus d'un qui pensaient qu'il était impossible pour Beckett d'avoir une vie en dehors du boulot. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Richard Castle, tout ceci avait changé. Et même si les collègues de Beckett ne le disaient pas tout haut, ils appréciaient ces changements. C'était tellement mieux de la voir sourire lorsqu'il lui apportait un café le matin (remplacé par un chocolat chaud à présent), lorsqu'il faisait une pitrerie, de la voir discrètement prendre la main de son amant lorsqu'ils se parlaient tout bas. Peu à peu, ses collègues l'avaient vue revivre. La raison pour laquelle elle était devenue flic était sombre, mais la raison pour laquelle elle le restait était amusante. Après tout, après avoir trouvé le meurtrier de sa mère, Kate n'avait plus eu aucune raison de rester flic en dehors du fait qu'elle aimait son métier. Cependant il comportait des risques, et cela avait eu des conséquences sur sa relation avec Castle, des disputes ou même des regards tristes de la part de l'écrivain. Elle aurait pu devenir avocate comme elle l'avait souvent dit, ou s'arrêter momentanément pour réfléchir à son avenir. Mais elle préférait rester parce que son partenariat avec Rick Castle était la chose la plus fun de son métier.  
Alors ce matin, sous les regards amusés des collègues de sa partenaire, Rick Castle arrivait avec deux chocolats chauds de chez Starbucks dans les mains, un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il traversa le commissariat jusqu'au bureau de sa partenaire rapidement, pressé de la voir alors qu'elle avait quitté son lit à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter net, et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Kate ? Souffla-t-il avec un regard catastrophé.

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise, et ce fut avec perplexité qu'elle fixa son amant totalement interdit.

_ Rick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Reprenant un peu de contenance, l'écrivain posa les tasses sur le bureau en bois de Beckett qui fixait son amant avec des yeux étonnés, et il s'assit prudemment sur sa chaise du bout des fesses. Encore raide comme un bout de bois il avait un l'air d'un enfant totalement effaré devant un spectacle inattendu.

_ Castle ? L'interpela Kate une nouvelle fois, tournant sa chaise vers lui pour lui faire face.

Elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, le faisant réagir.

_ Quand tu te seras remis de ton arrivée traumatique au commissariat, tu pourras me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est la vision de moi enceinte qui te fait cet effet-là ? J'imagine même pas quand je serai sur le point d'accoucher, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux devra être conduit à l'hôpital…

Castle lui lança un regard blasé, avant de pointer du doigt un cadre sur son bureau.

_ Kate ! Tu as mis une photo de l'échographie sur ton bureau !

La détective tourna les yeux pour regarder le cadre qu'elle avait fièrement positionné à la gauche de son ordinateur le matin même.

_ Heu… oui. Et ?

L'écrivain plissa les yeux, regardant étrangement la détective.

_ Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kate Beckett !

Amusée, Kate fit rouler sa chaise face à son ordinateur pour reprendre son travail, jetant un coup d'œil à son cadre photo. Elle recommença à taper son rapport avant que l'écrivain n'intervienne une nouvelle fois.

_ Pourquoi as-tu mis cette photo sur ton bureau ?

Sans quitter des yeux la photo de l'échographie, elle lui répondit :

_ J'avais envie. Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas ça bien ?

_ Ah si si si ! Bredouilla l'écrivain tentant de se rattraper. C'est même super. Mais je suis juste surpris… Disons que tu n'affichais pas vraiment ta grossesse jusqu'à lors, et là je te trouve ce matin avec une photo de notre bébé sur le bureau et un tee-shirt assez… moulant.

La détective sourit en baissant les yeux vers son ventre arrondi.

_ C'est vrai. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre soirée de la semaine dernière…

L'écrivain eut un sourire idiot, hochant la tête.

_ Oh, moi aussi.

_ Mais non, pas que _ça_ ! Le coupa Kate en levant les yeux au ciel. Je parle du fait qu'on ait beaucoup parlé tous les deux. A propos de mes craintes, du bébé, de notre futur. Et tu sais… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi après ça.

Rick se tut, laissant sa partenaire s'exprimer. Il adorait quand elle mettait des mots sur ses craintes, ses doutes, ses envies. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles elle verbalisait ses sentiments de plus en plus, ayant même rendu l'écrivain affreusement heureux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » dans la salle de bains. Et depuis leur discussion la semaine passée ils semblaient encore plus proches, comme si le fait d'avoir parlé de tout ça les avait unis.

_ Réfléchi à quoi ?

_ Au bébé, à nous. Je pense que déjà, ce serait plus sain pour le bébé que nous vivions ensembles à sa naissance. C'est vrai un nourrisson a besoin de ses deux parents pour s'habituer à eux, à leur odeur, à leur voix et leur présence…

Castle haussa les sourcils, légèrement amusé, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa partenaire qui rougit légèrement.

_ Oui, je me suis un peu documentée…

_ Un peu, hum ?

_ Castle !...

_ Je t'en prie, continue.

Kate remit une mèche derrière son oreille, se raclant la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Donc un nourrisson a besoin de ses deux parents. Je pensais que peut-être… je pourrais peut-être mettre mon appartement à louer.

Castle hocha la tête. Intérieurement, un feu d'artifice de joie explosait dans son ventre et des milliers de papillons prenaient leur envol, mais il n'allait pas crier sa joie dans le commissariat au risque que Kate le rappelle à l'ordre. Il ne tenait pas à crier « pomme » devant Gates médusée, après tout…

_ Ensuite, il faudrait qu'on commence à faire quelques courses, pour le bébé. Parce que… il nous reste 5 mois seulement.

Encore une fois, son amant approuva.

_ Je crois qu'il me reste quelques affaires d'Alexis, dans le grenier, confia-t-il.

Devant le regard amusé de sa partenaire il se justifia :

_ Quoi ! Je suis un peu nostalgique, parfois…

_ Je vois ça…

_ Mais, dit-il en la coupant pour ne pas qu'elle embraye sur sa nostalgie de papa poule, on a encore le temps pour tout ça je pense. On ira faire quelques courses tous les deux. Et puis en ce qui concerne ton appartement… je suis heureux, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui fit un sourire, le genre de sourire à illuminer une pièce, le genre de sourire qui le rendait heureux et qui lui faisait sentir qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète d'avoir une femme comme ça pour lui tout seul. Cette femme qui allait lui donner un enfant, cette femme avec qui il allait faire sa vie. Cette femme dont il était amoureux.

_ Dis, au fait, Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Meredith prenait des… heu… cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

Kate fit les gros yeux lorsque son amant prononça ces mots.

_ Je sais que ça fait peur ces mots là, mais…

_ Non, Castle ! C'est ce genre de cours ou plein de futures maman très heureuses et très épanouies racontent le nombre de coup de pieds que le fœtus leur a donné par heure, qui font des concours pour savoir quelle échographie est la plus nette, et tout ce genre de choses qui me donnent la nausée rien que d'y penser. Hors de question que j'aille là-bas, tu me connais, je les arrête toutes pour atteinte à la santé mentale au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Retenant son sourire, Rick tenta tout de même :

_ Kate… ces cours sont obligatoires. De toute façon, on doit bientôt retourner voir la sage-femme pour la visite de contrôle et pour fixer la date de la seconde échographie, elle nous en parlera à ce moment-là je pense.

Beckett se renfrogna, grommelant quelques mots dans sa barbe en tournant la tête pour ne pas que son amant entende. Ce dernier la regarda faire, amusé malgré lui, et il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

_ Kate, on a rendez-vous avec la sage-femme dans deux jours. On pourra lui poser toutes les questions qu'on voudra. Mais étant donné que tu arrives dans ta 17ème semaine de grossesse, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle parle des cours de préparation à l'accouchement…

Kate grogna, se disant qu'elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à y échapper. Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas se rendre avec Rick en parfaite future maman parmi des dizaines de femmes enceintes qui ne feraient que parler de leur futur enfant alors qu'elle-même avait eu tant de mal à accepter cette grossesse dans sa vie.

_ Et puis, continua l'écrivain tout excité, dans 3 semaines on va faire la deuxième échographie, et on pourra enfin savoir le sexe du bébé !

La détective tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rick, il est hors de question qu'on demande le sexe. Je veux avoir la surprise !

_ Quoi ? Mais … Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je ne peux pas attendre encore 5 mois pour savoir si je vais avoir un fils ou une fille !

L'écrivain affichait un visage catastrophé qui fit intérieurement sourire la détective.

_ Mais Kate ! Insista-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je demanderai uniquement pour moi alors, et toi tu attendras.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, amusée.

_ Bien sûr. Et tu vas tenir ta langue combien de temps ? 20 minutes ? Une heure ? Allez, je t'accorde la journée.

Vexé de la confiance que lui accordait sa partenaire, l'écrivain se renfrogna. Posant ses doigts sur le bureau, il se mit à les tapoter, tandis que Kate jetait un œil à cette main qui allait l'énerver très vite, elle le sentait. Cependant elle ne dit rien, se tournant vers son écran en plissant les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur son rapport qui n'allait décidemment pas attendre trois jours. Prenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud, elle finit par poser son gobelet sèchement sur le bureau.

_ Castle ! J'essaye de me concentrer là !

_ Ah ! Tu vois ce que je vais ressentir pendant 5 mois en me demandant si c'est une fille ou un garçon qui représentera mon nom !

Beckett qui avalait à ce moment-là une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud s'étouffa avec le liquide, toussant pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Qui a dit que ce bébé portera TON nom ? Demanda la jeune femme, sourcils froncés et prête à défendre son opinion coûte que coûte.

De loin, Ryan et Esposito à leurs bureaux respectifs observaient la scène avec un sourire qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler. Décidemment le fait d'être en couple n'enlevait en rien l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre les deux partenaires, et surtout n'avait pas réduit leurs petites discussions mouvementées. Depuis 4 mois que Beckett était enceinte, ils avaient assisté à plusieurs petites scènes du genre ce qui mettait beaucoup de piment au commissariat.

_ Tu penses qu'ils parlent de quoi ? Demanda l'hispanique en prenant une gorgée de son café, qu'il faisait attention de garder loin de Beckett.

Ryan pencha la tête légèrement pour essayer de capter des bribes de la conversation entre ses partenaires, haussant les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Beckett qui a envie d'une pizza au saumon encore une fois, ou Castle qui a dit une bêtise…

A cette phrase les deux partenaires se regardèrent, la même idée traversant leur esprit. Aussitôt ils se levèrent, Esposito posa sa tasse sur le bord de son bureau et à pas de loup ils se rapprochèrent de la dispute. Castle fut celui qui remarqua leur manège en premier, et aussitôt il les prit en témoin.

_ Ryan, Esposito, venez m'aider !

Démasqués, ils ne purent que venir à la rescousse de l'écrivain –ou le contraire à la vue du regard de Beckett.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ryan en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Castle de même qu'Esposito.

_ Il se passe que Castle voudrait que son seul nom figure sur la carte d'identité de notre enfant.

Les gars eurent un moment d'hésitation. C'était toujours un peu étrange d'entendre Beckett prononcer les mots « notre enfant » et ils avaient du mal à s'y faire. De plus, leur patronne avait pour la première fois de sa grossesse mit un haut qui ne tentait pas de camoufler son ventre naissant. Ce qui commençait, ils l'accordaient, à être plutôt dur.

_ Tu sais bro, fit Esposito en s'adressant à Castle, c'est bien que l'enfant ait les deux noms, surtout si vous n'êtes pas mariés. Imagine qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… Beckett devra justifier son identité à chaque fois.

L'hispanique avait touché un point intéressant, et l'écrivain mit plusieurs secondes à répondre sous le regard fier de Kate qui, les bras croisés, le fixait.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problèmes avec Meredith…

Au visage de Kate qui s'assombrit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait sûrement lâché une bourde quelque part sans savoir réellement où.

_ Non Kate, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras alors que la détective se levait.

Esposito et Ryan restèrent stoïques sur leur chaise, ne tenant pas à envenimer le conflit. Beckett sans hormones, c'était une chose, mais Beckett plus les hormones c'en était une autre.

_ Oui et bien tu l'as dit, cracha la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos.

Cependant elle fut coupée par Gates, qui passant la tête hors de son bureau la héla.

_ Détective Beckett ? Je pourrais vous voir 5 minutes ?

Kate hocha la tête et alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans un regard pour Castle le bras de ce dernier retomba sur son flanc. Il la regarda entrer dans le bureau du capitaine, et se retourna vers les gars.

_ Où est-ce que j'ai merdé là ? Demanda-t-il l'air désabusé.

Ryan fit une grimace tandis qu'Esposito prit la parole.

_ Ne jamais comparer ta copine avec tes exs, bro… Surtout que même si Meredith et Kate s'entendent plutôt bien, Meredith n'est pas un modèle côté éducation. Et je pense savoir que Kate est assez stressée à propos de ça, alors la comparaison était vraiment mauvaise…

Totalement vidé, l'écrivain se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en attendant le retour de Kate. Les gars se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire.

* * *

Une fois entrée dans le bureau de Gates, Kate referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Légèrement stressée par le ton employé par sa supérieure elle s'assit en face de son bureau.

_ Vous vouliez me voir, Sir ?

_ C'est exact, commença Gates. Premièrement je vois que vous vous épanouissez, c'est magnifique, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Kate se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

_ Si par « vous vous épanouissez » vous entendez que je commence à ressembler à un cachalot, oui c'est magnifique.

Gates ne put s'empêcher de rire à la répartie de son Lieutenant.

_ Beckett, les femmes enceintes sont sublimes. Vous verrez lorsque vous tiendrez votre enfant dans vos bras, vous regretterez le temps où il était bien au chaud dans votre ventre protégé de ce monde de fous.

Kate baissa les yeux à cette phrase. Effectivement, elle ne le montrait pas beaucoup mais elle s'attachait de plus en plus chaque jour à ce petit embrayon qui grandissait dans son ventre. Relevant la tête, elle se racla la gorge.

_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous m'avez convoquée dans votre bureau ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Effectivement.

La capitaine se redressa, posant les coudes sur son bureau avant de croiser ses bras.

_ Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez la discussion que nous avions eue à propos de votre grossesse.

Alors que Kate commençait à chercher dans sa mémoire, Gates continua :

_ Nous avions dit qu'à partir de 4 mois de grossesse, vous aviez l'interdiction d'aller sur le terrain.

Kate blêmit. Effectivement elle avait miraculeusement oublié cette partie-là du contrat, ce qui l'avait arrangée jusqu'à lors.

_ Beckett, est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes toute pâle, s'enquit Gates en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Heu… oui. Oui ça va. J'aurais juste préféré que ce jour n'arrive pas capitaine.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

_ Lieutenant comprenez que je ne peux pas vous faire courir un danger à vous et votre enfant. Je vais donc vous demander votre arme.

Comme un enfant que l'on punissait, Beckett se leva lentement. Elle posa sa main sur sa ceinture, la caressant du bout des doigts avant d'empoigner son glock d'une main ferme et de le retirer rapidement. Comme un pansement que l'on arrachait, cela faisait moins mal quand on allait vite. Elle joua avec son arme quelques instants dans ses mains, la caressant affectueusement du regard, avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre arrondi. Elle allait être maman, et cela impliquait des sacrifices, et dès lors. Sans un regret de plus, elle posa le glock sur le bureau et sourit à Gates.

_ Je vous donne ma plaque avec ?

_ Non c'est bon. Gardez-là, on ne sait jamais vous pourriez en avoir besoin.

La remerciant du regard, Kate tourna les talons.

_ Detective Beckett ? L'interpella une nouvelle fois Gates.

Kate se tourna vers elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Profitez, vous verrez que le temps passe beaucoup trop vite.

Ne sachant pas réellement comment prendre le conseil, Kate la remercia d'un sourire et pressant la poignée, elle prit congés. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle sortait du bureau un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres alors qu'elle venait de rendre son arme. Elle les ignora, jetant un œil à son bureau où Rick avachi sur sa chaise avait le visage que l'on abordait le jour d'un enterrement. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il se leva pour venir à son encontre.

_ Kate… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te comparer à Meredith premièrement parce que vous êtes tellement différentes, et puis aussi parce que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance aveuglément pour ce qui est de cet enfant, de son éducation ou même de tout parce que je sais que tu es une personne formidable et…

Ce fut les lèvres de la détective, tendrement posées sur les siennes, qui firent taire l'écrivain. Un doux baiser qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais qui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus.

_ C'est bon Rick.

Il lui fit un merveilleux sourire et alors qu'elle revenait s'asseoir à son bureau, souriant aux gars, l'écrivain tenta :

_ Donc c'est oui pour le sexe ?

_ Castle !

Les gars interrogèrent l'écrivain du regard, qui leur expliqua :

_ Je suis d'accord pour mettre le nom de Kate sur l'acte de naissance et la carte d'identité de l'enfant. Cependant j'aimerais beaucoup savoir le sexe du bébé, mais Kate s'y refuse…

_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas uniquement pour toi ? demanda Ryan.

Kate lança un regard blasé à son collègue.

_ Kévin, on dirait que tu ne connais pas Castle. S'il l'apprend, je le connais moi aussi dans les 24 heures qui suivent.

_ C'est pas faux, concéda son collègue sous le regard malheureux de Rick.

Esposito intervint.

_ Come on, Castle. C'est mieux d'attendre. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ça l'est pour nous tous, crois-moi ! Ryan a parié sur une fille, et moi j'ai parié sur un garçon.

Kate tourna la tête vers les gars, sourcils froncés.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos des paris ?

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres, là, se justifia Ryan. C'est simplement un jeu de hasard.

Kate plissa les yeux, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Son regard passa de Ryan à Esposito et enfin à Castle.

_ Très bien, je parie sur une fille. A combien sont les prix ?

Avec un air réjoui, les gars l'informèrent et elle tendit la monnaie à l'Irlandais. Bien sûr, Castle paria sur un garçon tout comme Esposito.

_ Et vous avez réfléchi au prénom ? S'enquit ce dernier en rangeant soigneusement le billet de Castle dans sa poche.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent, gênés. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchi à ce léger détail. Esposito soupira.

_ Un prénom espagnol, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus joli.

Kate allait répondre, mais Ryan fut plus rapide :

_ Attends, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu avances. Il y a des prénoms magnifiques qui ne sont pas espagnols.

_ Vous savez, commença Rick, qui fut aussitôt coupé par Esposito :

_ Hé, regarde Javier, c'est classe, ça sonne bien.

_ Oui enfin ça dépend des points de vue… répliqua son collègue.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent, résignés à être seulement témoins de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. D'un accord silencieux, ils se promirent d'en parler chez eux… au calme.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un retour à l'humour un peu dans ce chapitre car les 3 derniers étaient centrés sur l'émotion mais j'espère avoir détendu un peu l'atmosphère ^^ et j'espère surtout que ça vous a plu... _

_Allez rendez-vous en reviews, j'ai appris grâce aux stats que plus de 800 personnes lisaient cette fic (c'est juste énorme quoi, wahou ^^) alors laissez moi un petit mot :D s'vous plaît ?_

_Gros bisous à vous !_

_XOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Purée ça fait du bien de revenir ici, mes examens sont finis (je suis soulagée vous imaginez pas ^^) et donc je peux me remettre tout doucement à l'écriture de mes fictions. _

_Vous avez vraiment été adorables sur la quantité de review ! Wahou quoi. Continuez comme ça, faites exploser le compteur, ça donne une envie folle d'écrire la suite ! _

_Je passe donc de suite aux remerciements personnels !_

**Fuck'Yeah-21 (x4) : C'est c e qu'on appelle un moyen express de rattraper son retard, lol ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, et que tu sois toujours aussi crazy dans les reviews ^^ Pour le sexe, les paris entre revieweurs sont lancés lol... Je ne dirais rien de plus :p Merci beaucoup !**

**Aurelie : Merci à toi, voilà la suite!**

**Shoukapik : thanks :D **

**SophyCA : J'essaye le plus possible de faire du crédible ^^ Merci ! **

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Ben oui il est inquiet le petit écrivain, il aime pas mettre sa muse en colère ;) Merci !**

**Lacritique : Humour is back lol... je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle :p (oui c'est totalement ça, mais chuuut faut pas le dire :p) Merci beaucoup !**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci à toi !**

**Solealuna : Tu te contredis à peine, toi :p T'es trop mignonne ma jumelle, je t'aime fort. Pour le prénom tu closes ta bouche sinon je t'envoie pas ton petit pingouin ^^**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, le voici !**

**Caro : Très heureuse de te faire rire, et de te faire passer de bons moments :) ! Alors j'espère que ce sera encore le cas ce chapitre, merci !**

**Manooon : Merci ^^ voila la suite !**

**Lilice : Oui, je ne savais pas réellement si Gates a des enfants, on sait qu'elle est mariée mais mère je n'en suis pas sûre alors j'ai laissé planer le doute car elle ne dit pas réellement si elle a eu cette expérience. Oui Castle est un vrai gamin, personnellement j'adore^^. Les paris sont pris ;p  
Merci ^^ oui 800 c'est à peine croyable.**

**Guest : Merci, oui il risque très vite de devenir chèvre ! (enfin, surtout Kate !)**

**Jedan-San : Merci beaucoup à toi pour cette longue review ! La suite la voilà, et j'ai pris ton pari en compte ! Décidément plus de garçons que de filles dans ces paris ^^ **

**virg05 : Oui, c'est mignon ils s'inquiètent déjà pour le bébé ;) Merci !**

**Camlapro : lol j'aime les fins frustrantes. Pour le sexe, on ne saura pas tout de suite désolée ^^ -pas taper !- Oui tu peux parier ! Les paris sont ouverts :p Merci !**

**Bisounours1998 : Merci beaucoup !**

**BigBoss87 : Oui Kate mûrit pour cet enfant et surtout se rend compte qu'elle l'aime déjà ce bébé :p. j'ai pris ton pari ^^  
Oui légèrement pervers, mais j'aime^^ **

**angelerose : C'est trop mignon ^^ ça me touche ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Foresta : Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Quetsche (x2) : Merci encore et toujours à toi de toujours être si gentille dans tes reviews ^^ T'es adorable, voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ;)  
Prochain chapitre : le gynéco.. grosse pression :p**

**Madoka Ayu (x7) : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Pour le détail, se référer à nos MP ^^ en tout cas merci d'avoir été sincère :).**

**Julie Perez : Oh oui elles me plaisent ^^ Oui une nouvelle KB ! Oh c'est gentil. Enfin "amélioration de chapitres en chapitres" on va peut-être pas pousser lol.. :p  
Pari pris ^^ Bisous ; et merci !**

**audrey67100 : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! **

**Marion : Merciii ! Ahah le sexe, faudra me soutirer les informations mademoiselle ^^ Pour le mariage, on va attendre un peu hein :p  
BISOUS !**

_Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à tous. Juste un petit mot : je vais peut-être vous paraître abusive, mais j'avoue que ça m'énerve un peu quand je reçois un message de Fanfiction me disant que tel ou tel auteur m'a ajouté en favoris, m'a follow, a mis mon histoire en favoris et followe mon histoire sans laisser UN SEUL petit commentaire, et ce quelque soit la fiction. Il y a 74 personnes qui suivent "How deep is your love" et 20 personnes qui suivent "Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution" pourtant c'est toujours des mêmes personnes fidèles et adorables que je reçois des reviews. S'il vous plaît, en toute courtoisie et sans pousser un coup de gueule, pouvez-vous faire un effort au moins une fois de temps en temps ?  
__Je n'ai pas envie de repousser le même coup de gueule que sur le chapitre 6 de How deep où de **10 **reviews par chapitre, j'étais passée **bizarrement** à **46** ... Maintenant ce qui est cool c'est qu'avec la mise à jour de Fanfiction, c'est super simple de reviewer et même mon petit frère de 7 ans pourrait trouver le mécanisme ;)  
Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire que je suis très contente quand ça vous plaît, réellement, mais avoir 10% de gens qui commentent parfois c'est légèrement décourageant surtout sachant que vous aimez et mettez en favoris.  
Voilà voilà c'était tout... pour le moment :p_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, je suis un peu moins satisfaite de ce chapitre malheureusement mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

* * *

Le soleil était à peine levé sur la ville de New York lorsque le calme du loft de Richard Castle fut perturbé. Plus précisément la chambre de l'écrivain, qui encore plongé dans le sommeil était collé au dos de sa muse, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Leur sommeil fut donc troublé par une sonnerie stridente, sonnerie qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien malheureusement. Au ralenti, Kate Beckett émergea du sommeil tandis que râlant, Rick Castle se tourna en emportant une bonne partie de la couette avec lui. Kate tendit la main vers son téléphone, et sans prendre le temps de regarder la personne qui l'appelait décrocha :

_ Beckett.

_ Hey, salut Katie.

_ Papa ? Demanda la jeune femme, surprise, en se redressant pour pouvoir s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

Son homme se retourna de nouveau pour lui faire face, les yeux bien ouverts cette fois. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas réveillés par le commissariat, quoique s'il y réfléchissait à deux fois, Kate n'avait plus le droit d'aller sur le terrain alors depuis une semaine le téléphone ne sonnait plus au milieu de la nuit (ou plutôt début de matinée). Cependant que le père de sa petite amie appelle de si bon matin était plutôt inhabituel, aussi c'est légèrement inquiet qu'il fixa le visage de Kate pour y déceler une émotion.

_ Oui, c'est moi, ça va ? Je te dérange ?

_ Non non, répondit-elle en écrasant un baillement contre sa paume. Rick et moi on dormait encore c'est tout, mais c'est pas grave t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jim Beckett ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'à 8 heures du matin sa fille était encore plongée dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutôt de Rick Castle. Mais réfléchir à la question n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, après tout un père ne désirait pas les détails de la vie intime de sa fille, aussi unique soit-elle.

_ Rien ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.

Aussitôt le visage de Kate se détendit, et Castle s'autorisa à respirer normalement. En gros dormeur qu'il était, il décida de refermer les yeux quelques minutes le temps que prendrait l'appel de Kate, et c'est tout naturellement sur les cuisses de cette dernière que finit par reposer sa tête. La jeune femme sourit en baissant les yeux vers lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux tendrement pendant qu'elle répondait à son père.

_ Tu me rassures. J'ai cru qu'un appel à cette heure du matin signifiait quelque chose de grave.

_ Non rien de grave. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas au commissariat ?

Kate poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis qu'elle entortillait une mèche de Rick sur son doigt.

_ Figure toi que la capitaine m'a privée de terrain… Ce qu'il fait que je n'ai que de la paperasse à faire. Alors pas vraiment beaucoup de boulot en ce moment !

Elle entendit son père rire au bout du fil.

_ Ma Katie privée de terrain, j'aurais donné cher pour voir ta tête lorsqu'elle te l'a annoncé.

Kate sourit, mordillant sa lèvre. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, Rick en premier, elle avait quitté son arme à grands regrets. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce repos lui faisait du bien. De même, elle avait envie de profiter comme lui avait conseillé Gates de la vie qui s'épanouissait en elle.

_ Très drôle papa…

_ Souris, ma puce. Je t'appelais pour savoir si ça te dirait, un soir ou un après-midi vu que tu ne travailles pas, de venir me voir ? Comme ça je passerai un petit peu de temps avec toi et on prendrait un café. Chocolat ! Pardon, un chocolat.

Rick ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire au lapsus de son (futur ?) beau-père. Mécontente, Kate lui tapa affectueusement la joue pour la forme. Toujours les yeux clos, l'écrivain sourit et Kate reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux, à son plus grand bonheur. Il adorait ces moments où ils étaient tous les deux et qu'ils prenaient leur temps, pas pressés par une enquête ou un rendez-vous quelque part. Même s'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour c'était toujours un plaisir de voir que leur couple était en parfaite symbiose, et qu'ils pouvaient passer de tels moments calmes et tendre.

_ Ça me ferait très plaisir papa. Je peux passer dans l'après-midi ? Ou demain, comme tu préfères.

_ Non, cet après-midi c'est parfait.

_ Rick doit écrire, dit-elle en jetant un regard insistant à son homme qui avait ouvert un œil à l'entente de son prénom, donc c'est parfait pour moi aussi. Je suis contente de te voir.

_ Moi aussi ma chérie. Donc on se dit à tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui, à tout à l'heure papa. Bisous.

_ Bisous.

Il raccrocha, et entendant la tonalité Kate reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

_ Je dois écrire hein ? Demanda Castle en restant cependant dans sa position, trop confortablement installé.

_ Gina a encore appelé hier, elle veut ton chapitre 10 avant la fin de la semaine. Sachant qu'on est vendredi, tu as deux jours pour lui envoyer, et ce n'est pas avec nos activités d'hier soir que ton écriture avancera…

Il se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oh mais détective les activités d'hier soir me donnent beaucoup d'inspiration, souffla-t-il en se penchant.

Restant immobile à l'attente des lèvres de la jeune femme, elle lui murmura :

_ C'est bien ça mon chéri. Ça veut donc dire que tu as assez d'inspiration pour ton chapitre 10.

Sur ce elle se leva du lit pour s'étirer à son aise.

_ Tu es cruelle, bouda Rick en roulant sur le lit.

Elle lui sourit, levant les bras pour s'étirer découvrant son ventre rond à cause de son tee-shirt trop petit. Castle regarda son abdomen avec tendresse, et elle s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du lit, elle vint devant lui s'installant entre ses jambes pour qu'il soit à hauteur de son ventre. Tendrement comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur bébé, l'écrivain releva le tee-shirt avant de poser ses mains sur la peau douce qui abritait leur futur enfant. Kate le regarda faire sans rien dire, posant une de ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de l'homme pour caresser ses cheveux tandis qu'il baissait la tête, posant un baiser sur son ventre, et elle frissonna tant au contact qu'à la symbolique de ce geste.

_ Hey mini Castle ! Murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que Kate se mordait la lèvre, hésitant entre l'envie de le frapper ou celle de l'embrasser, ou bien même de râler parce que depuis son pari, il était persuadé que c'était un garçon. Ou parce qu'il l'appelait « mini Castle »…

_ Je sais que maman n'est pas contente quand je t'appelle comme ça. Mais promis, on va faire l'effort de te trouver un prénom. Si un jour on arrive à se mettre d'accord…

Cette fois-ci c'est un rire que Kate retint, au souvenir de toutes les soirées qu'ils avaient passé depuis le début de la semaine à trouver un prénom à leur enfant. Pas évident de se mettre d'accord, surtout quand c'était Kate Beckett et Richard Castle dont on parlait. Sans pour autant se disputer ils étaient arrivés à des batailles de coussin, des sessions passionnés sur le canapé ou même des prénoms rendus totalement absurdes par la fatigue.

_ Mais en tout cas, sache qu'on t'aime déjà très fort avec ta maman.

Kate inspira un bon coup, retenant l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge. Elle laissa la main qui était dans les cheveux de Rick retomber pour se poser sur une de celles de Castle, posée sur son ventre. L'écrivain leva la tête pour croiser son regard et c'est avec amour qu'il vit ses pupilles briller. Il baissa de nouveau la tête pour continuer son monologue :

_ Tu sais, ta maman c'est une femme extraordinaire. Elle a vécu beaucoup de choses, et elle s'est toujours relevée. A présent c'est une femme magnifique, même si elle a été façonnée par les coups durs ce que j'aurais aimé lui éviter…

_ Rick, souffla Kate d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimée plus stable, tandis qu'elle sentait une multitude de petits papillons prendre leur envol dans son estomac.

_ Tu vois, dit-il avec humour en s'adressant à ses deux amours en même temps, même là elle essaye de retenir son sourire et son émotion.

Kate se surprit à rire, l'émotion aidant beaucoup à cela. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, le laissant néanmoins continuer.

_ Tout ça pour te dire que tu seras très heureux avec nous. On a hâte de te tenir dans nos bras…

De son pouce libre, il caressa tendrement la peau dans un geste répétitif.

_ Et, dit-il en baissant la voix veillant cependant à ce que Kate l'entende toujours, je suis pressé de te voir. Parce que je suis sûr que tu seras aussi beau que ta maman.

Kate sourit encore une fois, attendrie, essuyant le coin de ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Rick se leva pour lui faire face et posa un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

_ Ma Kate émue…

_ Ne crois pas que c'est ton discours d'écrivain qui me fait pleurer ! C'est le bébé. Il est trop sensible.

Ils se sourirent, sachant tous les deux que ce n'était pas vrai. Rick se pencha pour lui voler un nouveau baiser tendre, et alors que leurs langues commençaient à dialoguer entre elles, Kate rompit le baiser avec un petit bruit à mi-chemin entre le cri et le rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il a bougé ! S'exclama Kate en baissant les yeux.

Elle prit la main de son amant pour la coller contre son ventre, et alors qu'ils attendaient depuis quelques secondes dans un silence total l'écrivain sursauta. Aussitôt son visage s'illumina, et avec un sourire radieux il regarda sa partenaire.

_ Je l'ai senti !

C'était beaucoup d'émotions pour Kate, et cette fois elle décida de se laisser aller à la vague de bonheur et d'amour qui prenait place dans son cœur alors qu'elle sentait pour la première fois son enfant bouger en elle. Rick écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main toujours contre son ventre tandis qu'ils guettaient tous les deux un signe, un nouveau mouvement. L'écrivain avait lui aussi la gorge nouée d'émotions, c'était un de ces rares moments où il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait briser cette bulle de bonheur absolu qui s'était formée autour de lui. Il était fou amoureux de Kate, plus qu'il ne l'avait été d'aucune autre femme. Ces moments, il ne les avait pas partagés avec Meredith car ils étaient jeunes, qu'elle n'y portait pas grande attention. Alors sentir leur enfant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait être papa, c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

_ Tu es heureux ? Demanda tout doucement Kate contre ses lèvres.

Il hocha la tête, caressant une énième fois son ventre dans un mouvement doux.

_ Et toi ?

Son regard brillant lui fit office de réponse, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre le dire. Et il savait qu'elle aussi elle avait besoin de le confier à haute voix. Kate regarda la main posée sur son ventre, ferma les yeux quelques instants comme pour sonder son corps, et la réponse fut évidente : son cœur battait la chamade, son bébé bougeait dans son ventre, des larmes de joie perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Oui, elle était heureuse.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse. Oh Rick, souffla-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, encore et toujours.

Alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras, elle sentit son bébé bouger une nouvelle fois, et la sensation quoiqu'étrange lui noua la gorge d'émotion. A présent, c'était concret et bien réel, elle sentait la vie qui s'épanouissait en elle. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son homme en inspirant, un air chargé de bonheur.

* * *

La sonnette de la maison de Jim Beckett raisonna quelques instants. Souriant, l'homme se leva du fauteuil d'où il était confortablement installé et d'un pas calme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier l'identité de la personne se tenant derrière la porte, après tout il n'attendait qu'une visite. Il tira donc la grande porte pour découvrir sa fille, souriante, se tenant devant lui. La première chose qui frappa Jim Beckett à cet instant, était que sa fille ressemblait terriblement à Johanna se défunte épouse. Souriant de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux longs ondulant autour de son visage fin et sa taille assez petite lui rappelaient les jours où il était tombé amoureux de sa femme. Lorsqu'il lui avait pour la première fois acheté un bouquet de fleur qui s'était soldé sur un magnifique sourire qui avait fait faire des bonds à son cœur. Leur premier baiser sous la pluie, comme dans les films lui avait-elle fait remarquer. Leur première nuit d'amour où il avait su qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à se passer d'elle. Leur mariage, où il avait passé cet anneau si symbolique autour de son doigt fin. La naissance de leur fille, et leurs réflexions sur le fait qu'elle était parfaite et que c'était sans conteste le bébé le plus beau de la terre. Le jour où elle était décédée, où il avait vu sa fille se refermer comme une huître tandis que lui-même sombrait dans l'alcool. Puis lorsque Richard Castle était arrivé dans la vie de Kate, qu'elle était lentement mais sûrement redevenue la Kate qu'il avait connue, celle qui ressemblait tant à Johanna. Le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était en couple avec cet écrivain qui l'avait sortie inconsciemment de la misère lorsque sa mère était morte, et le jour où elle était venue lui confier qu'elle attendait un enfant. Cette vie que Jim Beckett avait adorée, celle même qu'il avait haïe lorsque sa femme était morte et celle qu'il aimait de nouveau maintenant que sa fille avait trouvé le vrai bonheur qu'elle avait si longtemps mérité.

_ Hey, papa !

Jim ouvrit les bras pour accueillir sa fille, qui le serra contre elle.

_ Salut Katie.

Elle se détacha de lui pour entrer, et son père la regarda pénétrer dans l'appartement.

_ Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

Elle s'assit sur le petit canapé tandis qu'il prenait place sur le fauteuil d'en face. Jim remarqua le sourire radieux qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres et des questions lui traversèrent l'esprit.

_ Ça va magnifiquement bien papa.

Elle laissa planer un petit silence, et son père attendit.

_ Chérie je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire…

Le sourire de Kate s'agrandit, et elle fit signe à son père de s'approcher. Curieux, il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle défit son manteau pour découvrir son ventre rond. Elle prit ensuite la main de son paternel pour la poser sur son abdomen, et dans le silence attendit quelques secondes que son bébé fasse un signe alors que seules leurs respirations troublaient le silence de la pièce. D'un seul coup Jim Beckett eut un sursaut.

_ Il bouge ?

_ Oui ! Depuis ce matin ! Répondit Kate avec un sourire qu'on ne pouvait plus grand.

Jim baissa les yeux vers sa main posée sur le ventre de sa fille, ce ventre qui abritait son futur petit enfant. L'émotion s'empara de lui, et de sa main libre il serra celle de sa fille, qui posa un baiser sur la joue de son père.

_ Papa ? S'enquit-elle en le voyant retenir une larme.

_ C'est rien ma chérie. C'est juste… je suis si heureux. J'aurais aimé que ta mère assiste à ça…

_ Oh papa, murmura Kate en le serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes dans un silence confortable. Chacun repensant à des moments passés auprès de celle qui leur avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Ce fut à ce moment que Jim Beckett eut une idée.

_ Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ça te dirait de venir avec moi chercher un carton ?

Quelque peu intriguée par l'attitude de son père, la jeune femme le suivit néanmoins à l'étage. A présent qu'il vivait seul, la maison semblait immense. Cependant Jim s'était toujours battu pour garder la maison où il avait vécu les premières années de son mariage avec Johanna et qui avait vu naître et grandir sa fille. Alors c'était une bâtisse familiale contenant 4 chambres et deux salles de bains qu'il habitait à présent. Kate savait qu'il n'avait pas changé sa chambre depuis son départ, et elle adorait retourner dans sa chambre d'adolescente, retrouver ses souvenirs et feuilleter ses cahiers. La seconde chambre, celle de Johanna et Jim n'avait elle non plus pas changée, bien entendu. La troisième chambre avait été transformée en bureau, le bureau que Johanna utilisait pour ses dossiers. Kate avait passé de longues heures après la mort de sa mère à écumer les dossiers, cherchant un signe parmi les lignes indiquant le meurtrier de sa mère, sans jamais rien trouver. Et pour finir, la quatrième chambre qui n'avait jamais réellement eu de fonction précise (elle avait d'abord été une chambre précieusement gardée pour l'éventuel deuxième enfant dont Jim et Johanna avaient parlé, puis une bibliothèque immense que Kate remplissait petit à petit lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans les romans de Richard Castle, et finalement elle était à présent doublée d'un endroit pour stocker des cartons de toute sorte). C'est à cet endroit précis que Jim conduit sa fille, et cette dernière eut un rictus en voyant les titres de Derrick Storm s'étendre sur de longs centimètres sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque. Jim fit signe à Kate de s'approcher, et il attrapa un gros carton.

_ Tu veux de l'aide ? S'enquit Kate en le voyant peiner.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kate haussa un sourcil.

_ Papa, je suis enceinte pas handicapée.

_ On dirait ta mère quand elle était enceinte de toi. Elle voulait toujours m'aider à tout faire et à tout porter…

_ Et je suis encore vivante, donc je peux t'aider, le coupa Kate.

Jim sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à persuader sa fille de le laisser gérer tout seul. C'est donc prudemment qu'il la laissa soulever un coin du carton, tout en veillant à supporter le maximum de poids sur lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'adolescente de Kate, et ils posèrent le carton sur le lit. S'asseyant à côté du carton tandis que sa fille faisait de même, Jim prit un ciseau pour couper le scotch qui retenait les pans. Kate se pencha pour découvrir les trésors qu'il recelait et c'est avec un rire qu'elle trouva pourquoi Jim avait tant voulu lui montrer.

_ C'est des affaires de toi petite, expliqua Jim qui savait cependant parfaitement que sa fille avait deviné.

Kate ouvrit le carton avec un regard intrigué et aussitôt un sourire naquit sur le coin de sa bouche.

_ Ça expliqua Jim en voyant sa fille sortir un minuscule tee-shirt, c'est le premier vêtement que tu as porté à la maternité.

Kate posa le petit bout de tissus sur ses genoux, le caressant du bout des doigts. Sur le devant du tee-shirt était marqué « ils m'ont attendu pendant 9 mois, maintenant ils vont m'entendre ! », ce qui la fit sourire. Elle imaginait totalement son enfant et celui de Castle, porter ce vêtement.

_ Tu sais, tu peux le prendre pour ton bébé, proposa Jim doucement.

Kate releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de son père, billes bleues et pleines d'émotions qui lui tirèrent un sourire malgré elle.

_ Je veux bien… mais il ne te manquera pas ? Je veux dire c'est des souvenirs… Souffla-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts les écritures sur le tissus blanc.

_ Mais ce sera une très belle façon de faire vivre ce souvenir de voir ce vêtement sur mon petit fils ou ma petite fille.

Kate hocha la tête, serrant le tee-shirt contre elle.

_ Merci papa.

Il lui rendit son sourire malicieux et plongea la main dans le carton pour sortir un album photo. Il feuilleta quelques pages, laissant les souvenirs remonter à la surface avec un air mélancolique. Pendant qu'il tournait les pages lentement, Kate plongea à son tour la main dans le carton pour sortir ce qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'ils avaient rouvert la boite de souvenir : son petit ours en peluche. De la taille d'un poing, il avait la forme d'un ours gris aux yeux bleus. C'était le premier et l'unique doudou que Kate avait eu, et qu'elle avait adoré jusqu'à ses 6 ans. Age ou, comme une grande, elle avait annoncé avec un air farouche à ses parents qu'à présent pour être une grande fille, elle devait se séparer de Willy. Kate se mit à rire à ce souvenir et son père tourna la tête vers lui, posant les yeux sur le doudou.

_ Willy... Une sacrée paire de manche pour vous séparer tous les deux, hein !

Kate tira la langue à son paternel et il se leva pour prendre un sac.

_ Tu sais quoi Kate ? Tu devrais le prendre aussi. Tiens, mets-le dans le sac avec le tee-shirt et emporte les.

_ Mais papa…

Il posa sa main sur la bouche de sa fille pour la faire taire, avant de prendre sa main pour qu'elle se lève. Sans lâcher sa main, il la conduit dans sa chambre et lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit. Intriguée, Kate se laissa cependant faire et regarda son père ouvrir un tiroir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué tant il était enfoncé dans la commode. Avec un léger froncement de sourcil ainsi qu'un temps d'arrêt, Jim sortit avec précaution un petit tas de vêtement qu'il posa à côté de sa fille.

_ Papa, c'est quoi ?

_ C'est… c'est les affaires de ta mère.

Kate fronça les sourcils en le regardant déplier une tunique qui semblait plutôt large. Kate connaissait bien la morphologie de sa mère, qui était la même que la sienne, hors cette tunique était beaucoup trop large pour elle.

_ C'est la une des tenues de grossesse qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi, répondit Jim à sa question silencieuse.

Kate caressa le tissus du doigt et fronça les sourcils.

_ Papa, c'est…

_ Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ces vêtements sont aussi des souvenirs à faire revivre. Tu vas être maman, Kate. Et Johanna va être grand-mère de là où elle est. On a avancé, tous les deux on a passé notre peine et vécu avec toutes ces années. Alors on continue à aller de l'avant comme ça.

Kate hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre à cette logique.

_ Tu as raison.

Jim regarda une nouvelle fois sa fille, pensant qu'elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère…

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, malgré le fait que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre !_

_Pensez au petit mot que je vous ai mis au début, svp ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_En attendant la prochaine publication, je vous fait de gros bisous !_

_XOXO_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello !_

_Je saiiiis j'ai super trop tardé pour poster ce chap ! (shame) mais j'ai plusieurs excuses ! Tout d'abbord la reprise à été dure… Ben oui, passer de 12 heures de sommeil à 6 heures, ça fait mal :p. Et puis ensuite et surtout ce chapitre a été un vrai défi à écrire parce qu'il relève du médical et j'étais en terrain totalement inconnu ! Heureusement, j'ai eu une sauveuse ! Merci énormément à Quetsche pour son aide précieuse alors que je l'ai embêtée en dehors de son temps de travail ^^ _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier tous ensembles, je ne demande pas un nombre de reviews exigées par chapitre (parce que je trouve ça rabaissant pour les revieweurs de se voir uniquement comme un 'nombre' parmi tant d'autres, malgré le fait que parfois cela rend assez triste de voir que si peu de personnes donnent leur avis) mais je suis réellement, sincèrement touchée par les avis que vous me laissez. Ils sont tous uniques, j'adore les lire et les relire et ça me motive à écrire la suite. J'aime énormément l'échange qu'il y a entre lecteur et auteur, après tout c'est notre seul moyen de partager notre passion qui est Castle. Alors merci, merci pour tous ces moments que vous me faites passer quand je vous lis, ces fou-rires, ces sourires et les petites notes que je prends lorsque vous me donnez des suggestions (j'adooore les suggestions ^^). Je suis à chaque fois bluffée par ce que vous arrivez à dire sur mes chapitres ^^ Je vous aime tous !_

_Petite parenthèse qui n'a rien à voir… Pour moi sur ce site, il y a des auteurs avec de vrais talents. Je ne dirais pas des dons, mais vous savez lorsque vous lisez quelque chose et que vous êtes littéralement transporté, bouleversé par l'histoire tant elle est belle, oui pour moi sur ce site et je fais référence à plusieurs auteurs en particulier (Gillesinlove, Nono2B, Solealuna…) et il y a de vrais talents ! Si vous avez le virus Castle, si vous aimez lire et être transportés, allez lire leurs fictions car c'est un pur moment de plaisir. Ça fait coup de pub dit comme ça, mais je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez des talents d'écriture de ces trois personnes en particulier (mais il y en a d'autres bien entendu !) et elles le méritent tellement…_

_Bref, je vais arrêter de trop parler, pour résumer merci de me faire le plaisir de me suivre et me commenter. Ah oui, le petit PS ! Y'en a qui ont vraiment de l'humour ^^ je disais dans le dernier chapitre que les gens suivant les fictions pourraient laisser un petit commentaire de temps en temps… Quelle a été ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu que certaines personnes m'avaient ajoutée en favori et suivie… sans laisser un seul commentaire ^^ ça me fait rire sur le coup mais bon… sans commentaires ! _

**Je passe donc aux remerciements personnels ! **

**Aurelyse : Je suis vraiment touchée par ton commentaire ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours autant. **

**Tournesol : Oh une nouvelle tête :D. Je comprends ton avis, j'avoue que j'ai poussé sur le bisounours mais ça m'arrive parfois ^^ (c'est les hormones ça :p). Voici la suite, merci beaucoup !**

**Chris65 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment alors !**

**Stanathan38 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies ressenti toute les émotions que je voulais faire passer !**

**Audrey67100 : Merci beaucoup, c'est très encourageant :) voici le prochain chapitre !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'imagine bien Rick se rapprocher encore plus de sa fille qui est enceinte, après-tout il vit seul et il va bientôt être grand-père, une vraie joie !**

**Adrian009 : Pas de soucis il y a un commencement pour tout ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Guest (2) : Wahou, merci ^^**

**SophyCA : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et surtout heureuse de voir que ce chapitre plein d'émotions t'a plu ^^ **

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Merci ! Oui à croquer, j'adore et je me lasse pas de leur écrire des scènes dans le genre ^^ Quant aux scènes Jim/Kate ce n'est que légitime ils se rapprochent grâce à ce bébé !**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup !**

**Lacritique : Et bien si tu continues à aimer, c'est parfait :D ! Merci !**

**Sautret : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**

**casckettshipper : C'est gentil, merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews et voir que des gens font l'effort d'en laisser de temps en temps c'est un réel plaisir ! Merci encore !**

**Lilice : Oui c'est triste en quelque sorte mais il a aussi trouvé la paix maintenant que sa fille est enceinte, et il ne regrettera jamais les années avec Johanna ! J'ai trouvé ça important de mettre des souvenirs ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Shoukapic : (j'adore ton pseudo… ^^) Je ne viendrais pas te pincer, ne t'en fais pas ) Mais par contre t'embrasser pour ta review toute mignonne ! Merci !**

**Solealuna : Tu as eu un micro morceau de chapitre, c'est pas un morceau à proprement parler lol. Non y'a pas de problème, j'ai encore un doudou qui siège sur ma table de nuit moi. Mais je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à Beckett de vouloir dès l'enfance se montrer forte et indépendante : Sans son doudou !**

**Quetsche : Merci beaucoup ! Toujours aussi adorable toi ^^ Lol j'aime tes priorités, la voilà la suite ) **

**Emmaaaa2107 : Merci beaucoup pour ta première review :D J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé pour la suite ! *se cache*Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, j'essaye de m'améliorer de plus en plus , je veux atteindre quelque chose qui me plaira parce que niveau auto satisfaction c'est pas souvent ça lol… merci encore !**

**Guest (3) : Merci ! La voici !**

**Julie Perez : Il m'arrive souvent de ne pas être satisfaite de mes chapitres lol. Mais si tu trouveras toujours de quoi me faire sourire, c'est l'essentiel ). Merci beaucoup, bisous à toi !**

**Aurelie : Merci à toi de me suivre ! voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore !**

**Virg05 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'avoir su faire passer les émotions que j'essayais de décrire !**

**BigBoss87 : Non mais faut pas pleurer ! ._. J'espère que c'est assez rapide pour toi (je sais j'ai trainé … !) Et merci pour tous les beaux compliments que tu me fais à chaque fois !**

**Manooon : Merci beaucoup, la voici !**

**Camlapro : Merci beaucoup, et je prends ton pari en compte ^^ **

**Seve2904 : Merci beaucoup pour ton entrain ^^ le voilà le prochain chapitre !**

**Madoka Ayu : Merci, oui je ne fais pas tout le temps dans l'humour y'a la guimauve aussi parfois ! (et pas à moitié comme tu as pu le constater lol). Heureuse que tu aies aimé, voici la suite !**

**Marion : Toujours pleine de bonnes idées ) Johanna je sais pas si ça fait pas un peu glauque, j'avais une idée mais je suis pas sûre :p… Donc du coup je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour à la cantine ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments, t'es trop adorable ! **

**Guest (4) : Merci beaucoup, heureuse que tu aimes ! Voilà la suite !**

**Juju : Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que tu l'aimes, le prochain chapitre le voici !**

**ElisemCaskett : Merci ! Voilà le prochain chapitre (un peu en retard … *shame*)**

**Caro86 : Pas de soucis, je n'ai pas posté très rapidement alors la review pouvait attendre ^^ et surtout c'est adorable de reviewer même des jours après ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que les complications de ta vie ne sont pas trop graves :( Merci pour tes beaux compliments, et heureuse de te voir inscrite parmi nous ^^ **

**Justine : Wahou, ça c'est de l'engouement ) ! j'aime :p voilà la suite !**

**Jedan-San : Mon petit coup de gueule était un petit coup de gueule mais pas trop méchant… on va dire nano coup de gueule lol. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews toutes adorables, gros bisous à toi !**

_Voilà pour ce qui est des remerciements ! Vous êtes géniaux, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez mon travail.  
Allez j'arrête de répéter toujours les mêmes choses, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin :D !_

* * *

Tenant fermement la main de son écrivain, Kate Beckett avançait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en sentant petit à petit le stress prendre possession d'elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première visite avec une sage-femme, celle qui remplacerait l'obstétricien qu'elle suivait. Elle avait pris la main de Rick lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le hall de l'hôpital, ce lieu lui faisant toujours les mêmes effets. Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs dans le plus grand silence Rick tourna la tête vers elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Sentant le regard de son écrivain sur elle, Kate releva les yeux vers lui. Dans son regard elle lisait l'amour qu'il lui portait, l'excitation de la visite qui allait suivre où ils allaient revoir leur bébé, mais aussi l'inquiétude de savoir si elle allait bien et supportait cette visite. Ce fut donc un sourire rassurant qu'elle dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que de ses doigts elle serrait brièvement la main de son homme lui montrant qu'elle était prête. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau où la sage-femme allait les recevoir et Kate inspira un bon coup avant de frapper doucement à la porte.

_ Oui, entrez, leur fit une voix étouffée par la porte close.

Kate pressa la poignée pour pénétrer dans le petit bureau où une femme était assise. Elle semblait avoir dans la trentaine tout comme Kate, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Son visage appelait à la confiance et c'est légèrement soulagée que Kate s'assit sur une des deux chaises face à son bureau, Rick faisant de même à ses côtés.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle…

_ Beckett, compléta Kate alors que Rick posait sa main sur sa cuisse.

_ Beckett, Katherine c'est bien ça ?

La jeune femme ouvrit un dossier contenant deux feuilles de papier qu'elle lut rapidement.

_ C'est exact approuva Kate.

La sage-femme lui sourit alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux les fiches.

_ Votre gynécologue m'a transmis ce dossier sur votre première visite médicale. Visiblement il n'y avait aucun problème, elle a noté que vous étiez vaccinée contre la toxoplasmose, elle vous a fait un frottis et une prise de sang qui ont tous les deux été très positifs. Donc je ne vois aucun problème pour le moment, c'est parfait ! Dit-elle en fermant le dossier, relavant la tête vers les futurs parents. Je vais vous poser quelques petites questions, ne vous en faites pas c'est un examen de contrôle. Certaines femmes ne sont pas suivies en dehors de ces rendez-vous par un généraliste alors il est important de faire cet examen clinique. A cause des modifications hormonales c'est une période aux risques accrus de Cancer. De plus le bébé porte un gêne sur deux du papa, ceux-ci sont étrangers au système immunitaire de la mère ce qui fait que le corps est plus propices aux infections. Donc l'examen est important, mais bien sûr ne vous en faites pas pour tout ce que je viens de citer : votre premier examen est très bon, de plus il est marqué que vous êtes suivie par un généraliste qui aurait lui aussi détecté un problème s'il y en avait eu un.

Kate hocha la tête, écoutant les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle était rassurée par le fait que cette spécialiste lui parlait franchement, que ce soit des risques encourus ou même de ses examens. Elle préférait être mise au courant de tout plutôt que d'ignorer les risques de sa grossesse pour pouvoir veiller de plus près au bon développement de son enfant. Kate aimait les gens droits et honnêtes, c'est pour ça qu'elle commençait à aimer cette femme qui allait la suivre le long de sa grossesse jusqu'à son accouchement.

_ Si vous voulez bien, dit la sage-femme en se levant, je vais vous examiner pendant que je vous poserai quelques questions.

Kate hocha la tête.

_ Pas de soucis. Je me déshabille derrière le paravent ?

_ Comme d'habitude oui. Souhaitez-vous que votre mari reste, Kate ?

Kate se figea, regardant Castle. Bien sûr, elle souhaitait qu'il reste avec elle et ils avaient passé depuis longtemps les limites de l'intimité alors se faire examiner par un gynécologue devant lui n'était pas le problème. Cependant Kate s'était figée lorsque la sage-femme avait nommé Rick en tant que son « mari ». Ils n'avaient jamais réellement pensé à la question, après tout elle était tombée enceinte par hasard, alors le mariage était de loin leur dernier soucis. Cependant à ses oreilles, ce son avait semblé doux, presque familier, naturel. Et c'est précisément ce qui troubla Kate.

_ Mademoiselle Beckett ?

Kate releva la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

_ Heu, oui je suis désolée. Oui, je veux que Rick reste.

Castle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Kate n'avait pas contredit la sage-femme au contraire elle avait même approuvé le titre qu'elle lui avait accordé. La jeune détective disparut derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller et la sage-femme fit signe à Rick de se lever.

_ Si vous voulez tenir la main de votre femme pendant l'examen, prenez ce tabouret dit-elle en le désignant.

_ Merci.

Il s'assit à côté de la table d'examen et Kate revint entièrement nue pour s'y coucher. Elle installa ses pieds dans les étriers, et aussitôt elle chercha à tâtons la main de Rick qui l'attrapa et se pencha pour poser un petit baiser sur sa tempe. Elle inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, se préparant psychologiquement à l'examen qui allait suivre, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréable mais qui malheureusement était obligatoire.

_ Mari, hein ? Murmura Rick à son oreille alors qu'il embrassait sa tempe.

_ Oh ferme la Castle, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle serrait ses doigts d'anxiété. Il aimait en quelque sorte la voir comme ça, sensible et anxieuse. Il voyait à ces moments la Kate sous la Beckett et la femme dont il était amoureux. Bien sûr il aimait Beckett, la jeune femme forte indépendante et remplie d'énergie prête à courir après un suspect un pistolet au poing. Cependant la Kate qui se cachait dessous, celle qui le soir la rejoignait dans le lit pour l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour, celle qui lui préparait timidement un café le matin pour le voir sourire, celle qui caressait distraitement son ventre en relisant un Nikki Heat dans la baignoire, cette femme était celle qui prenait la première place dans son cœur.

_ Je trouve ça mignon… mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas que tu voulais…

_ Rick ! Grogna Kate en tournant la tête vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Je suis sérieuse. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Là, une sage-femme va me tâter le vagin pour savoir si je peux accoucher correctement alors si tu pouvais éviter de me demander en mariage maintenant…

Castle haussa les épaules.

_ Ça me semble raisonnable.

La sage-femme sourit à leur échange. Elle fit face à Kate et enfila ses gants les faisant claquer pour indiquer aux futurs parents qu'elle allait commencer son examen.

_ Je vais commencer par l'examen de la poitrine, informa-t-elle.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en jurant silencieusement. Ses seins étaient douloureux du au gonflement et si Rick les manipulait avec soin, la sage-femme pour son examen ne serait pas tendre.

_ Vous me dites si je vous fais mal.

Elle posa ses mains sur les seins de sa patiente, tâtant pour déterminer si elle avait des grosseurs anormales pouvant couver un cancer. Kate serra les dents en fermant les yeux.

_ Je vous avais dit de me dire si je vous faisais mal, la réprimanda la sage-femme avec un léger sourire. Bon, il n'y a rien du côté de la poitrine ce qui est déjà très rassurant. A présent, je vais aller vérifier si votre col est bien ou trop court auquel cas il y a un risque d'accouchement prématuré.

Kate et Rick hochèrent la tête en cœur ce qui fit sourire la sage-femme une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de couples si complices. Et même si ces deux-là semblaient assez drôle à regarder la jeune femme sentait toute la complicité et l'amour qui liait ce couple.

_ Mademoiselle Beckett, quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret face à Kate.

_ Heu… j'ai 33 ans, bientôt 34. Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis désolée de vous paraître indiscrète, Katherine, mais je n'ai pas lu la seconde fiche et je ne sais pas si c'est votre premier enfant ?

Kate hocha la tête.

_ S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Kate. C'est mon premier enfant… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je suis trop âgé ? S'enquit Kate en se redressant légèrement.

_ Non bien sûr que non, ne vous en faites pas. Détendez-vous, je ne peux pas faire l'examen…

Kate se recoucha et expira lentement pour se détendre. Rick serra ses doigts autour des siens, embrassant le dos de sa main tendrement. Il était impuissant face à tous ces examens désagréables mais obligatoires que subissaient sa petite amie, et se cantonnait à tenir sa main pour lui montrer son soutien.

_ Kate ? Puis-je vous demander combien de rapports en moyenne vous avez ?

_ Combien de rapports… répéta Kate troublée. Par semaine ?

_ Oui par semaine, confirma la sage-femme.

Kate et Rick se regardèrent, attirant la curiosité de la spécialiste. Pendant quelques minutes ils cherchèrent au plus profond de leur esprit, ne sachant que répondre à la spécialiste. Il était vrai qu'ils ne comptaient pas leurs rapports mais ils étaient quasiment certains qu'ils faisaient l'amour au moins une fois par jour.

_ Vous savez, vous pouvez me donner un chiffre approximatif.

Kate quitta les yeux de Rick pour répondre timidement.

_ Disons que ce qui est sûr… c'est que c'est au moins une fois par jour.

La sage-femme haussa un sourcil en les regardant tour à tour.

_ Une fois par jour ?

_ Oui…

_ Ah.

_ C'est grave ? Demanda Rick inquiet.

Kate le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il était hors de question qu'ils diminuent leurs activités, quitte à accoucher plus tôt, et ça Beckett se le promettait.

_ Non pas de problèmes, les rassura une nouvelle fois la sage-femme. Cependant il faut que vous sachiez que ces rapports fréquents peuvent précipiter l'accouchement, d'accord ?

Kate hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas très patiente, et savoir que son bébé allait naître plus tôt était plutôt un soulagement. Cependant il restait un point qui l'inquiétait.

_ Mais est-ce que ce sera dangereux pour le bébé ? Je veux dire, naître prématurément de combien ?

_ Kate il y a très peu de chances que cela soit dangereux pour votre bébé. Je doute que vous et monsieur pratiquiez des rapports très violents sachant que vous êtes enceinte de 5 mois environ. Et si c'est le cas je ne veux pas le savoir mais il faudrait arrêter au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement…

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, répondirent Rick et Kate en même temps, l'air déterminé.

La jeune femme lut la vérité dans le regard des jeunes gens, cependant Kate crut bon de rajouter :

_ Croyez-moi plus attentionné que Rick on ne trouve pas sur cette terre. Il ne ferait rien qui me mettrait moi ou le bébé en danger.

_ C'est très plaisant à entendre. Alors vous ne courrez pas de risques, je vous l'assure. Cependant… Non ne vous affolez pas en entendant ce mot, je veux juste vous informer que votre col est un peu court, ce qui confirme le fait d'un accouchement un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mais encore une fois rien d'alarmant. Je vais vous suivre jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse si vous le voulez bien et je vous préviendrais des stades atteints par le bébé.

Kate sourit malgré elle, soulagée par cette femme qui était si chaleureuse et rassurante avec elle. Elle la mettait en confiance et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

_ Bon à présent je passe à l'examen au spéculum.

Elle le prit l'objet pour le faire légèrement chauffer dans ses gants, et Kate trouva l'attention très charmante. Il était vrai que l'examen n'était pas des plus agréables encore une fois, l'objet métallique étant souvent froid et inconfortable. Le fait que la jeune femme prenne la peine de le réchauffer était assez plaisant.

_ Dites-moi mademoiselle Beckett, je vais vous poser une question étrange mais… avez-vous fait des tests VIH, Syphilis avant d'arrêter de porter le préservatif avec votre mari ? Ou peut-être a-t-il craqué ?

_ Oh. Heu… Non, enfin je veux dire oui on a fait les tests et c'était une erreur de pilule qui m'a fait tomber enceinte. Mais oui tout était clean on y a veillé sérieusement.

_ Très bien, c'est parfait.

La sage-femme contrôla avec son speculum les éventuels cancers du col de 'utérus avant de demander à Kate d'enlever ses pieds des étriers.

_ Très bien tout est normal. Maintenant je vais vous faire une nouvelle prise de sang, et nous allons pouvoir passer à l'échographie. Voulez-vous que je relève légèrement votre dossier ? Pendant ce temps-là vous pouvez aller enfiler vos sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt.

Kate acquisca et s'exécuta rapidement pendant que la sage-femme faisait remonter le dossier de la chaise d'examen. Cette dernière passa ensuite un gel sur le ventre de Kate qui était revenue, qu'elle étala avec la sonde d'échographie, branchant le petit moniteur qui afficha une image assez trouble. Elle fit rouler quelques instants la sonde sur le ventre arrondi avant de sourire, se tournant vers les futurs parents.

_ Et voici votre bébé ! Il a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, comme vous pouvez le constater. Ici, dit-elle en montrant une zone de l'écran, ce sont ses jambes. Là, ses bras… Ici c'est sa tête, parfaitement développée.

_ C'est fou comme on le voit mieux, murmura Rick la voix pleine d'émotion.

Kate tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, les yeux humides. Elle était de plus en plus sensible au fil de sa grossesse, surtout au fait que Rick était si attentif à elle et leur enfant. Il parlait souvent à son ventre, quémandait des caresses pour le sentir bouger sous ses doigts. Il lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle était sublime avec son ventre qui s'arrondissait, ce qui n'était pas forcément de l'avis de sa compagne. Kate n'avait jamais eu une allure très féminine exceptée à l'adolescence. A la mort de sa mère elle s'était renfermée, avait coupé ses cheveux courts et ne faisait plus tellement attention à son apparence. Cependant comme beaucoup de choses, Rick avait bouleversé ça. Pourtant, Kate n'avait jamais imaginé son corps comme celui d'une maman. Bien sûr comme toutes les femmes à un moment donné de sa vie elle s'était amusée à mettre un coussin sous son pull pour se regarder de profil dans un miroir. Mais à présent qu'il y avait une petite chose qui grandissait de jour en jour en elle, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à regarder les changements de son corps dans un miroir. D'abord ses seins, qui pour n'en déplaire à Rick avaient grossi et étaient passé du B au C, ensuite ses hanches qui semblaient plus rondes et enfin son ventre, qui gonflait peu à peu. Kate était l'une de ces femmes qui avaient de la chance : elle n'avait pas réellement pris de poids depuis le début de sa grossesse et surtout seul son ventre grossissait. Beaucoup auraient pu la jalouser, après tout la prise de poids lors de la grossesse était une chose malheureusement très fréquente et incontrôlable. Jim lui avait dit qu'elle tenait ça de sa mère, qui elle aussi lors de sa grossesse n'avait pas eu ce genre de problèmes. Rick répétait inlassablement à sa compagne à quel point elle était sublime, et elle avait fini par le croire, appréciant sans l'avouer les regards plein d'envie qu'il lui lançait le soir avant de lui faire l'amour.  
A ce moment, Kate sentait l'émotion nouer sa gorge et une dizaine de petits papillons prirent leur envol dans son estomac, répandant une joie et une fierté immense à chaque battement d'ailes alors qu'ils se dissipaient. Elle était fière, fière de voir qu'elle créait une vie si parfaite (car il n'y avait aucun doute, son bébé serait parfait, avec de tels parents les gênes ne pouvaient qu'être merveilleux) et que pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de sa mère, elle pansait la blessure dans son cœur. Elle n'oubliait pas sa mère, elle en devenait une, et cette nouvelle malgré la pression que cela engendrait (après tout, serait-elle une bonne mère ? Saurait-elle protéger son enfant contre ce monde de brutes ?) elle sentait une sorte d'euphorie grandir de jours en jours. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte que son bébé soit dans ses bras, lové contre sa poitrine et son cœur, et non pas uniquement parce que son mal de dos au fur et à mesure de sa grossesse augmentait mais simplement parce qu'attendre était de plus en plus dur. 9 mois, c'était horriblement long, et lorsque Kate Beckett se posait des questions c'était d'autant plus long. Les doigts de Rick serrant une nouvelle fois brièvement les siens montra à Kate qu'il était aussi ému et excité qu'elle.

_ Voulez-vous savoir le sexe ? Demanda la sage-femme en se tournant vers eux.

_ Oui

_ Non, répondit Beckett à l'instant même où son partenaire approuvait.

Ils étaient encore une fois synchronisés au niveau des répliques cependant cette fois ce n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et au regard de sa petite amie Castle comprit qu'un débat animé allait suivre.

_ Castle… le menaça-t-elle.

_ Kaaaaaaate s'il-te-plaît…

Elle haussa les sourcils, essayant de masquer le fait que sa moue d'enfant de 2 ans ne la laissait pas indifférente malgré tout ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

_ Rick tu ne saurais pas tenir ta langue plus deux minutes. Tu sais que j'ai raison. S'il te plaît… laisse-moi avoir la surprise.

Devant les yeux suppliants de sa compagne, Rick hocha la tête, cédant. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour Kate et ses beaux yeux émeraude dans lesquels il aimait tant se plonger. Ce bébé était le premier enfant de Kate, alors que lui avait déjà une fille. Il comprenait son désir de découvrir le sexe à ce moment plein d'émotions qu'était l'accouchement. De même n'avait-il pas attendu 4 ans pour finalement être avec Kate Beckett et lui avouer ses sentiments clair et fort en captant son attention ? Il pouvait attendre 4 mois de plus pour tenir son bébé dans ses bras, même si l'attente semblait interminable.

_ D'accord… Concéda-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Le sourire de Kate valait tout l'or du monde et il ne regretta pas une seule seconde d'avoir cédé à sa demande aux palpitations que faisait son cœur à cet instant. La sage-femme fut ce qui les reconnecta au monde réel alors qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans les yeux l'uns de l'autre, engageant comme parfois une discussion silencieuse qu'eux seuls pouvaient traduire.

_ Kate je vais imprimer les photos, je vais vous laisser le temps de vous rhabiller d'accord ?

_ Merci.

Kate se leva, se rendant derrière le paravent alors que la sage-femme quittait la pièce, les laissant tous les deux. Un petit silence se fit alors qu'elle revenait s'asseoir à côté de son amant qui lui prit la main.

_ C'était vraiment important pour toi de savoir le sexe ? Demanda Beckett au bout de quelques instants.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, se demandant ce dont elle parlait. Au fond, elle n'aimait pas ne pas être du même avis que lui. Leur couple était harmonieux et connaissant son caractère elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer à l'écoute de son partenaire pour qu'ils se disputent le moins possible.

_ Non, Kate. J'avais envie bien sûr je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais je sais à quel point tu tiens à avoir la surprise et je comprends. C'est ton premier enfant, et j'ai eu la surprise avec Alexis. C'était un moment merveilleux, ce battement frénétique lorsqu'on attend que la sage –femme prononce la phrase magique. « c'est une fille ». J'ai failli pleurer quand elle a prononcé ces mots.

Devant son regard amusé et ému à la fois, il rajouta en tirant la langue :

_ Et puis je veux te voir pleurer.

Elle lui lança un regard lassé, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

_ Castle, tais-toi.

Ce fut le raclement de gorge de la sage-femme qui les tira de leur baiser et ils se séparèrent, gênés. Kate se mordilla la lèvre en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille et la sage-femme s'adressa à eux :

_ Voici les clichés, dit-elle en leur tendant. A présent je ne pense plus avoir de questions, cependant il faudrait que vous veniez me voir assez souvent Kate, et si vous le voulez bien ce sera moi assisterai à votre accouchement.

_ J'aimerais que ce soit vous, oui, dit Kate en hochant la tête.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et se saluèrent. Alors que Rick aidait Kate à enfiler son manteau la sage-femme les interpela :

_ Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Kate, vous entrez dans votre 5ème mois à présent et c'est la période la plus épanouissante pour vous. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez…

Elle se mit à sourire, reprenant de la contenance en se raclant la gorge.

_ Vous pourriez avoir des envies. Autres que les envies de nourriture, il se peut que vos hormones soient chamboulés et que vous ayez envie de faire l'amour plus souvent.

Kate haussa les sourcils, étonnée. En toute objectivité elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait avoir plus envie qu'en ces moments. C'était un véritable chamboulement dans son corps et elle avait souvent des envies soudaines et très fortes. Après tout faire l'amour une fois par jour pour un couple était déjà quelque chose d'assez conséquent, si l'on prenait en couple le travail les enfants les activités extérieures et l'âge des protagonistes. Les statistiques le prouvaient ! Cependant ce n'était pas pour gêner Rick. Même s'il n'était plus tout jeune il se maintenait en forme et avait repris depuis peu la musculation. Ils faisaient aussi des nuits plus remplies, n'étant pas coupées par des coups téléphones

_ Plus souvent ? S'étrangla Rick. Je crois qu'on va faire exploser la moyenne, chérie !

Kate le frappa à l'épaule, sentant ses joues s'empourprer alors que la sage-femme haussait un sourcil, amusée. Kate remercia a cet instant le ciel pour l'existence du secret médical.

_ Etes-vous assignée à résidence, ou travaillez-vous encore ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne fais plus que de la paperasserie, je n'ai plus le loisir d'aller sur le terrain. Ce qui fait que mes horaires sont très flexibles et surtout j'ai des journées entières de congés.

_ C'est parfait, dit la sage-femme en hochant la tête. Je vous revois donc dans pas longtemps, Kate, continua-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour que la jeune détective la serre.

_ Merci beaucoup, je viendrais.

Rick la salua à son tour et ils quittèrent la salle et enfin l'hôpital. Ce fut Kate qui rompit le silence, quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'ils étaient rentrés au loft et enlevaient leurs manteaux.

_ Rick ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je sais que j'ai parié sur une fille… mais un petit garçon, c'est pas si mal, murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre adorablement.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore choisi le sexe et que toutes vos propositions suivies si vous le voulez de vos arguments sont les bienvenus et me feront très plaisir ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez-moi vos avis et le prochain chapitre comportera sûrement un petit M… mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) ! A vos claviers, et vos suggestions pour les chapitres à venir sont les bienvenues (moi avoir du mal à trouver des idées? non ... :p)._

_Gros bisous à tous_

_XOXO_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjouuuur à touuus ! :D _

_Surpris de me revoir déjà ? Ahah j'espère ! En fait je me suis dit que vous avez été tellement adorables avec tous vos commentaires que je me devais de poster tôt ! Et je crois que c'est une mission réussie, non ? :p _

_Ah j'ai une super bonne nouvelle ! ça y est ! J'ai trouvé le prénom du bébé… Mouahah ! Donc oui je me suis enfin mise d'accord pour le sexe, aidée par vos avis et vos reviews qui m'ont donné des arguments en béton ^^. Par contre ne vous fiez pas à mes chapitres, ni aux autres reviews, car j'ai tendance à ne pas faire ce qu'on me dit de faire alors la surprise sera tenue jusqu'à la fin je vous le garantis ^^ !  
Si vous voulez une petite indication, je ne peux dire que ceci : Le prénom du bébé commence par… Un C ! Alors n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions et si quelqu'un trouve j'écris un OS pour la personne qui a trouvé, selon ses désirs (lieu, personnages, rating, tout !) ! (Luna, Gilles, et tous les Zip au courant : Vous comptez pas :p)._

_Voilà maintenant que je vous ai spoilée un peu, je passe aux remerciements ! Ah oui, juste un petit mot ! Certaines personnes me demandent parfois mon Tweeter ! Mais je n'ai pas Twitter, alors je me suis créé un compte Skype exprès ! Donc si vous le voulez, demandez-le moi en MP ou donnez-moi votre Skype :)_

_Alors avant de faire des remerciements personnalisés je tiens quand même à vous dire ceci... : WAHOU ! Mon dieu vous avez plus qu'explosé le compteur pour le précédent chapitre, vous êtes... WAHOU ! J'en reviens pas de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre et pour la fiction en général, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction vous plairait tant ! Je sais que c'est la première du genre (Kate enceinte) mais je ne pensais pas gérer au point d'avoir tant de messages si gentils. Franchement, mille merci... je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier d'être aussi adorables, à part en postant ce nouveau chapitre très vite ^^  
Alors j'espère que vous serez aussi enthousiastes pour ce chapitre, j'ai commencé le 13 (bon... j'ai écrit deux phrases :p) et je vais essayer de me dépêcher de l'écrire! Keep going sur cette lancée :D !_

_Bon allez fini les blabla, je passe aux remerciements PERSONNELS ^^_

**Solealuna : Ahah tu as intérêt à te remettre à une fic, je suis en manque de tes chapitres :) Je t'adore aussi, et encore plus quand tu me mets des reviews aussi cute :3 ! Merci à toi !**

**Stanathan38 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai eu un peu beaucoup d'aide pour ce chapitre tout de même mais on m'a signalé quelques erreurs! :/ Voilà la suite.**

**Aurelyse : Merci beaucoup à toi, la suite la voilà et tu vois je n'ai pas trop tardé :D**

**Manooon : Merci ! La voilà !**

**Tracybm : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, cette fois je n'ai pas fait trop d'attente tu remarqueras ;) Par contre pour les jumeaux c'est trop tard il y a bien eu un seul bébé sur les écho ! Peut-être un jour...**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup à toi.**

**Saluki : Merci beaucoup, c'est touchant ! Voici la suite !**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Je note, pour le M et pour le garçon ^^, Merci !**

**Audrey67100 : Merci pour ton commentaire, je note !**

**Camlapro : Woh, tu lis dans mes pensées? Je vais faire gaffe alors à partir de maintenant ^^ Merci à toi, voilà la suite. **

**SophyCA : Merci beaucoup, je note ton pari ^^ **

**Mia-caskett : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ah, une petite fille ça change ^^ **

**Shoukapic : Lol oui, des bisous des bisous ^^ Je note ton pari, j'aime beaucoup ton argument lol c'est vrai que c'est pas faux. Oui je ne résiste pas à tes yeux de chat potté et je poste vite t'as vu ? *sourire fier*. Allez j'attends tes réactions qui me font bien rire ^^ Merci à toi !**

**Audrey1986 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**BigBoss87 : J'ai noté ton MP et tes arguments géniaux ^^. Ben oui c'est un interrogatoire, pour une fois que c'est pas Kate qui pose les questions ^^. Mais il faut beaucoup contrôler pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risques, de plus c'est sa première grossesse! Oui j'étais assez fière de ma fausse demande :p. PS : Le M arrive ;)**

**lisacaskettship : J'ai beaucoup aimé ton argument "Beckett est du genre à aimer les garçons". Réellement hein, pas ironiquement ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes compliments, et voici la prochain chapitre.**

**léo (x11) : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews Tchoubacka. Pour plus de détails, voir conversations Skype ^^**

**seve2904 : Lol merci pour ton avis, je note tout cela, je note ^^ Merci !**

**Caro86 : Merci beaucoup, pas de problèmes pour les répétitions moi aussi je ne sais plus comment te remercier de toutes tes magnifiques reviews ! Je note ton avis, et je te laisse découvrir le M dans ce chapitre.. :p**

**Justine : Lol, tant de "O" ? :p merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, la suite la voilà !**

**Aurelie : Non effectivement ce n'est pas évident mais je peux toujours compter sur vos avis et suggestions alors je tâtonne moins ;). le voilà le prochain ^^**

**Bisounours1998 : Pas de soucis, heureuse de te revoir ^^. lol si ils s'inspirent de ma fic, oula ce serait un honneur mais aussi impossible :p. La suite, right now ^^**

**Nath : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah oui j'avais oublié l'avis de Stana en plus ^^ merci de me le rappeler :p **

**Bisounours1998 : Je comprends que tu n'arrives pas à choisir ^^ C'était très dur aussi ;).**

**ThaleX : Pas de soucis puisque tu es de retour ^^ Je note ton point de vue et tes arguments sur la chose :) ! Merci à toi pour ta review. **

**lo : C'est un style qui diffère un peu de d'habitude oui mais en même temps parfois le changement a du bon :). Oui je me suis renseignée mais c'est très difficile de trouver des informations précises que ce soit sur internet ou dans son entourage ! Alors je me doute qu'il y a quelques fautes par-ci par-là. Merci à toi !**

**Fuck'Yeah-21 (x2) : Oui ça doit être un sentiment merveilleux que de sentir son enfant bouger je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^^ Pour l'authenticité il paraît qu'il y a encore quelques fautes mais disons que ma fic a plus de profondeur si on y croit à fond, et puis de toute façon j'aime que ce soit du travail bien fait alors je ne veux pas tâtonner en terrain inconnu ! Je note ton point de vue, et te redit encore une fois merci de me suivre tout le temps^^ **

**justinejuju : Oh t'es trop gentille :D. Pas de quoi pour mon message, c'est normal après tout de remercier pour une review :) ! Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas twitter mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai un Skype ! **

**Lilice : Oui il va être crevé le pauvre mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va pas s'en plaindre ? :p. J'aime beaucoup tes arguments, je dois te le dire parce que franchement j'y avais pas pensé du tout ;) Merci à toi !**

**angelerose : Merci à toi pour ta review, et surtout tes compliments ! Le M arrive ;) **

**Mathilde : Merci beaucoup !**

**Schmette : Oui on peut voter ^^ Pour le sexe et pour le prénom ! J'ai pris en compte tes arguments, merci pour ta review ! Voici le chap suivant. **

**Jedan-San : Ben de rien pour le commentaire, merci à toi pour tes reviews qui me font énormément plaisir aussi ! Oui c'est tonique dans le loft lol, et merci pour tes arguments je les ai notés ! Voici la suite. **

**caskett : J'aime ton pseudo :p C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoires ou c'est une fille. Moi-même j'ai écrit une histoire (Two shot) "Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais" où c'était une fille ^^ La suite, c'est pour aujourd'hui ! :) **

**Une-Ame-Perdue : Oh :D revoilà ma keupine ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes trop graves :(. Merci pour ton immense review :D tes pavés m'avaient manqués ;). Ne t'en fais pas tu es pardonnée, surtout si tu me fais de telles reviews qui me font sourire comme une malade xD. Pour le sexe et le prénom, aha je ne dirais rien ^^ à toi de faire des suggestions ;) **

**Marion : Bon toi je t'ai déjà remerciée en face mais je le fais là aussi ! (sois honorée :p). oui ça m'étonne de moi aussi que tout soit tout beau tout rose.. non mais lol quoi ! Je rigole ^^. Non ne t'en fais pas déjà dans ce chapitre une petite dispute (me tue pas !) et tu verras qu'après la naissance du bébé, la vie n'est pas non plus toujours toute rose. Je me suis inspirée des dires de femmes (ma mère et ses copines ^^) et d'un superbe film "un heureux évènement" -mais ne t'en fais pas ça ne va pas finir comme dans le film x)- pour ce qui est de la vie avec un nouveau né qui n'est pas toujours simple. Le M arrive poulette ^^ Merci encore !**

**Quetsche : Coucou ! Non la gloire c'est que tu aies réussi à me conseiller sans avoir eu envie de me tuer :p. En tout cas si ce chapitre était réussi c'est tout grâce à toi lol ! Merci beaucoup à toi :D **

**Saluki8 : Merci beaucoup :D ! Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise, c'est le but mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre et de savoir que c'est réussi ! **

**adrian009 : Oui tu es la seconde personne à me dire qu'il y a trop d'histoires avec une fille ^^. C'est pas faux, tu me diras lol. Merci à toi :) **

**Julie Perez : Hé bien, toujours aussi dynamique ça fait plaisir ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, et je suis désolée si tu n'as plus rien à dire dans les reviews :p Je plaide coupable ! Mais j'aime te lire et ça me fait toujours rire ! OUI le M est là ^^ Voilà la suite, merci à toi !**

_Vous l'aurez compris je vous remercie mille fois de votre fidélité et surtout de vos reviews adorables. Continuez à me faire sourire ! _

_Bonne lecture, sur ce, et rendez-vous à la fin pour une petite review !_

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur New York. La « ville qui ne dort jamais » était agitée par la circulation nocturne, les taxis déambulaient dans les rues inlassablement et les sirènes des pompiers venaient parfois troubler le sommeil des New Yorkais. C'est précisément ce qui réveilla une jeune femme cette nuit-là, quoique légèrement aidée par un cauchemar. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité et son regard grâce aux lumières provenant de la ville qui dansaient dans la chambre parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était chez elle, en sécurité, et elle avait simplement rêvé. Soupirant de soulagement, elle tendit la main vers l'oreiller à côté d'elle et ses doigts rencontrèrent les cheveux souples de son homme qui était encore endormi paisiblement. Ils s'étaient endormis après avoir discuté pendant de longues heures et elle n'avait pas senti le sommeil l'emporter. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à 4 heures du matin elle avait encore ses affaires et s'était déshabillée avant de se recoucher. Son amant avait du faire de même lorsqu'elle avait sombré et il était à présent en boxer, uniquement couvert par une couverture bien chaude. Elle se déplaça lentement dans le lit pour se coller à son corps chaud, posant sa tête sur sa main pour le regarder dormir. Son visage était paisible, une mèche de ses cheveux tombait devant ses yeux et elle la déplaça tendrement. De sa main elle caressa ensuite lentement son torse, et le contact avec ce corps d'homme la fit frissonner. Elle se rapprocha encore plus, collant leurs abdomens et se pencha pour embrasser la joue rugueuse de son amant.

_ Hummm… fit ce dernier en remuant dans son sommeil.

Elle sourit en constatant qu'il s'éveillait peu à peu, et elle continua ses petits baisers descendant dans son cou et son torse alors qu'il s'était couché sur le dos.

_ Kate ? Demanda l'homme encore endormi, les yeux plein de sommeil.

Elle remonta à son visage pour poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ J'ai été réveillée par la sirène d'une ambulance, l'informa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il leva une main pour caresser sa joue et lui rendit son baiser. Très vite ce ne fut plus juste un contact, leurs langues se connectèrent et la jeune femme passa une jambe au-dessus de son amant.

_ En forme dès le réveil à ce que je vois, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, passant une main sur son torse pour jouer de ses doigts sur sa peau lui tirant un râle.

Son toucher était doux, apaisant, mais aussi affreusement excitant et Rick sentit une envie sourde de la faire sienne s'emparer de ses reins.

_ Tu me fais trop d'effet, je t'aime trop, dit-il en la faisant basculer.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'un tee-shirt et d'une culotte en dentelle noire, ce qui était parfait. Venant de se réveiller il aurait été quelque peu gauche s'il avait eu à défaire une tenue entière, et même si cela les faisait rire lorsque leurs gestes étaient maladroits il avait envie que Kate n'hurle pas de rire mais de plaisir à cet instant. Sa bouche descendit dans le cou de sa muse, lui tirant un frisson puis un gémissement alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon. Elle ondula du bassin contre lui, ce qui était un peu compliqué à cause de son ventre mais il passa une main entre ses jambes, jouant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Elle râla, tentant de passer sa main vers l'entrejambe de son amant mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il s'amusa ainsi quelques instants, faisant culminer son désir pour lui et décida brutalement de la soulager en plongeant une main à l'intérieur de la culotte en dentelle. Elle soupira lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur son intimité, jouant de son excitation avant de trouver son point sensible ce qui la fit s'arquer contre lui. Il se délecta des halètements qui sortaient d'elle pendant quelques instants avant de la soulager en glissant délicatement un doigt en elle. Elle gémit, attrapant d'une main la couverture qu'elle tortura entre ses doigts et de l'autre le poignet de la main libre de son homme, posée à côté de sa tête pour se maintenir. Elle le serra entre ses doigts en rejetant sa tête en arrière pendant sa caresse, gémissant le prénom de son amant inlassablement entre deux soupirs. Il se stoppa alors que son désir pulsant se fit trop douloureux et se mit à genoux, retirant le sous-vêtement devenu inutile de la jeune femme en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes interminables. Alors qu'il balançait le vêtement au loin à l'aveuglette il embrassa le mollet de la jeune femme avant de se redresser, retirant son propre sous-vêtement. La main de Kate se posant sur son membre le fit grogner de plaisir, et alors qu'elle entamait une caresse appuyée et délicieuse il ferma les yeux, profitant de ses doigts de fée. Cependant pour ne pas interrompre trop vite cette session d'amour qui s'annonçait prometteuse il posa sa main sur la sienne et elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'ils s'unissent à présent. Elle se cala confortablement, la tête sur le coussin et l'accueillit alors qu'il s'agenouillait entre ses jambes écartées.

_ Viens, lui murmura Kate doucement comme si elle avait peur de rompre le silence confortable qui s'était installé et qui était troublé uniquement par les respirations hachées des amants.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et guida son membre en elle. Elle soupira de plaisir à leur union et vint chercher la main de Rick. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, et il voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser mais le ventre de la jeune femme les en empêcha. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de Kate.

_ Mets-toi plus sur le côté…

Il se retira pour pouvoir se coucher sur le flanc, et Kate releva une jambe pour la poser sur celles de son amant, lui permettant de les unir de nouveau et de façon beaucoup plus pratique. Kate tourna la tête vers Rick pour qu'il l'embrasse et leurs lèvres se connectèrent une nouvelle fois dans un sourire commun. Alors que Rick se mouvait, les gémissements de Kate se répercutaient dans la chambre sombre. New York pouvait bien s'agiter, rien ne perturberai ces deux-là et leur perpétuelle envie l'uns de l'autre. Le point de non-retour arriva vite pour la jeune femme et son corps se tendit, sentant le plaisir affluer encore et encore en elle. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir, murmurant dans un gémissement étranglé le nom de son amant avant de se laisser aller à la vague de plaisir qui prenait possession d'elle. Son amant ne put résister à une telle pression et il la suivit bien vite sur les sentiers du plaisir, se libérant en elle répandant une chaleur dans ses reins faisant gémir une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, reprenant leurs souffles, avant que Castle ne rabatte la couverture sur eux, posant un baiser sur le front de Kate.

_ Bonne fin de nuit, Kate.

_ Hummm, murmura Kate qui était déjà retombée dans un sommeil paisible, épuisée par son plaisir grisant.

Rick la regarda dormir quelques minutes en souriant, posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Puis il se recoucha à ses côtés, collant son torse au dos de la jeune femme avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Kate Beckett s'étira tel un chat dans son grand lit. Elle avait été réveillée par le doux parfum de pancakes qu'elle savait préparés avec amour par Rick dans sa cuisine, et son visage s'était tout de suite étiré d'un sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil qui affichait 10 heures 17 minutes, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Elle n'avait jamais tant dormi, pourtant elle trouvait ça plus qu'agréable de faire de telles grasses matinées. Le bébé lui pompait beaucoup d'énergie et son dos la tirait de plus en plus, la fatiguant très rapidement. Cela avait quelque chose de très frustrant pour une femme comme Kate Beckett, aussi elle se vengeait en profitant de ses nuits et de son amant qui était à son entière disposition. Subissant les humeurs de sa muse, ce qui n'était pas totalement pour lui déplaire, ce dernier n'avait pas écrit une ligne depuis des semaines et Gina le rappelait sans cesse pour qu'il lui envoie son chapitre 13. Cependant il ne pouvait décemment pas envoyer Gina sur les roses mais ne pouvait pas non plus refuser à Kate un moment intime. C'est en soupirant à cette situation peu commode que Rick Castle apporta la touche finale à son plateau de petit déjeuner, y mettant un verre de lait frais avant de le monter dans la chambre de sa muse. Il pénétra à pas feutrés dans la pièce et ce fut un sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il aperçut Kate roulée dans la couette, les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

_ Hey, dit-il en traversant la chambre pour s'asseoir prudemment sur le lit veillant à ne rien renverser.

_ Hey répodit-elle sur le même ton doux.

Il se pencha pour poser un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle la regarda, encore une fois émerveillé par sa beauté naturelle. Sans maquillage, venant de se tirer d'un sommeil profond après bonne une nuit de sommeil.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Superbement, et toi ?

_ Pareil. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre petite session de cette nuit.

_ Humm moi aussi…

Elle attrapa le verre de lait qu'il avait disposé sur le plateau et trempa ses lèvres dedans, avalant le liquide à petites gorgées pour éviter à sa nausée matinale plutôt rare à présent de se manifester.

_ Tu as fait des Pancakes ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Trop de signification pour toi ? Dit-il en faisant référence à la phrase des gars, celle disant que les pancakes étaient un moyen de dire « merci pour la nuit dernière ».

_ Jamais assez… Répondit-elle taquine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui tira la langue par-dessus son verre et le reposa délicatement avant d'attraper un pancakes, mordant dedans à pleines dents. Rick la regarda faire avec un sourire, heureux de la voir dévorer avec appétit.

_ Mini Castle n'a pas trop bougé cette nuit ? S'enquit-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre rond de sa partenaire le caressant lentement, attendant un signe de son futur enfant.

_ Si un peu, surtout après notre réveil. Et arrête de l'appeler Mini Castle !

_ Oh oh, dit-il en souriant abordant l'air d'un enfant de neuf ans, depuis que tu m'as avoué qu'un petit gars te ferait très plaisir je ne te lâcherai pas avec ça !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, alors qu'elle avalait le dernier croc de son pancakes à l'aide d'une gorgée de lait.

_ J'ai dit qu'un petit gars ce ne serait pas si mal.

_ C'est ce que je dis !

_ Roh. Disons que tu as déjà une fille, ce serait bien pour toi d'avoir un petit gars… Et j'ai un peu… peur de ne pas être la mère idéale pour une petite fille. Je vis dans un milieu d'homme et j'ai dû constamment m'affirmer au cours de ma carrière, alors un petit garçon serait plus simple à mes yeux, j'ai l'habitude des hommes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ça paraît étrange dit comme ça mais pour moi ça a du sens. Je nous vois bien avec un petit gars.

Castle posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui adressa un regard rassurant et plein d'amour.

_ Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, Kate, tu seras une maman parfaite. Et ce bébé sera parfait.

Les lèvres de Kate s'étirèrent légèrement en un sourire discret. Elle aimait les petits encouragements et les compliments qu'il lui lançait inlassablement au fil de sa grossesse.

_ Merci Rick, souffla-t-elle en poussant le plateau, se rapprochant de son amant.

Il ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui et elle se lova contre son torse, soupirant d'aise. Elle aimait ces dimanches où ils restaient ainsi en tant que couple tranquillement dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, profitant du temps à deux qu'il leur restait avant que leur bébé ne vienne bouleverser leur quotidien. Ils restaient dans l'appartement de Kate pour en profiter au maximum avant de le mettre en vente, comme cela ils profitaient du fait que Martha n'était pas avec eux et elle-même profitait du loft pour elle toute seule au grand dam de Rick.

Castle passa une main dans les cheveux de Kate, qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle passa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, suçotant la peau à sa merci tandis que Rick posait ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle commença à onduler savamment du bassin sur lui avant de se détacher d'un coup, le toisant en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rick… c'est moi ou je te fais autant d'effet qu'Esposito là ?

L'écrivain ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, gêné. Il était vrai qu'il ne réagissait pas réellement à la situation à cet instant précis mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Kate se détacha de lui.

_ Laisse tomber, j'ai compris, dit-elle d'un ton sec en s'éloignant de lui, se tournant pour poser ses pieds sur le sol.

Elle se leva, prit un gilet qui traînait sur une chaise et l'enfila, le fermant d'un coup sec recouvrant son ventre grâce au vêtement ample. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement tandis que Rick se levait à son tour, essayant de la rattraper pour essayer d'effacer sa faute.

_ Kate, non, attends !

Elle esquiva son appel faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et descendit rapidement les escaliers, traversant son appartement pour se diriger vers la seconde salle de bains, la plus opposée de l'endroit où Rick se trouvaient et où ils faisaient l'amour très souvent. Cependant l'écrivain la rattrapa et se planta devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer.

_ Kate, arrête s'il-te-plaît, écoute moi.

Elle leva ses yeux plein de tristesse vers lui et le cœur de l'écrivain se serra tandis que son assurance s'envolait en fumée. Il lisait des dizaines d'émotions dans ces yeux émeraude, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas les émotions qu'il souhaitait y voir. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, fière, amoureuse et non blessée, trahie et triste.

_ Je ne veux pas t'écouter Rick j'ai compris.

_ Kate, tu n'as rien compris du tout !

_ Si, j'ai tout compris justement ! Tu étais le premier à dire que j'étais magnifique avec mon ventre rond, que je m'épanouissais, tu passais des heures à caresser mon ventre en racontant des blagues mais quand il s'agit de me faire l'amour maintenant il n'y a plus personne. Laisse-moi Rick, je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule.

Elle se dégagea de nouveau, laissant son amant abasourdi au milieu du salon, uniquement vêtu de son boxer bleu.

_ Kate ! Réagit-il soudain. Kate ! Tu es sublime, ne penses pas le contraire. Je ne suis pas dégoûté par toi, j'ai juste… J'ai juste peur de te faire mal tu sais. Et puis ce n'est pas évident de faire l'amour maintenant que ce bébé prend de la place entre nous...

Elle posa ses mains sur le lavabo en le toisant à travers le miroir d'un œil dur.

_ Peur de faire mal au bébé ? C'est quoi cette connerie Rick ? Tu ne t'étais jamais enquis de faire mal au bébé auparavant alors ne viens pas me sortir une excuse bidon. Tu sais très bien que nous ne risquons rien à part si on baise furieusement sur le comptoir de la cuisine ce qu'on ne fait plus depuis 5 mois ou je suis enceinte ! Sois un homme un peu et assume le fait que je ne te fais plus bander.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cette phrase et elle secoua la tête, essuyant rageusement une larme traitresse qui menaçait de dévaler sur ses joues, maudissant les hormones qui prenaient possession d'elle. Oui elle était vexée, oui elle avait eu mal en constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas à elle mais par-dessus-tout à cet instant elle se sentait seule. Si ils faisaient si souvent l'amour ce n'était pas uniquement parce que ses envies reprenaient le dessus, mais aussi car elle ne faisait rien au boulot à part de la paperasse, elle y allait tard et rentrait tôt et s'ennuyait à mourir. Lorsque Rick écrivait elle ne savait que faire outre lire et relire ses livres alors elle tentait par tous les moyens de passer du temps avec lui. Elle était consciente qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup mais Kate n'avait jamais été la personne la plus patiente du monde. Mais si à présent Rick n'arrivait plus à lui faire l'amour, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait rester ainsi à rien faire sans le soutien de son amant.

_ Kate, murmura Rick en serrant la mâchoire. Jamais je ne serai dégoûté par toi. D'accord ton corps a changé, d'accord tu n'as plus seulement un corps de femme mais aussi un corps de futur maman et je comprends que le changement soit dur pour toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir il est dur pour moi aussi cependant cela n'a pas changé ma vision des choses, tu es et restera la femme la plus sexy et la plus attirante à mes yeux. Alors oui je n'ai pas réussi tout à l'heure, mais on a fait l'amour 3 fois hier si on compte notre session de cette nuit. Je sais que tu as besoin de ces contacts physiques, à cause de tes hormones et tout ça…

Elle le coupa, hochant la tête.

_ Rick… Ecoute je suis un peu sur les nerfs là tout de suite. Le problème avec les hormones c'est que je n'arrive pas à me calmer facilement et donc à arrêter de t'en vouloir. Alors je vais aller prendre mon bain pour me relaxer, d'accord, et on en parlera après.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, s'approchant d'elle sans pour autant la toucher de peur de la brusquer.

_ Je t'aime Kate... Et je suis désolé.

Elle lui fit un demi-sourire, passant de nouveau la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

_ Ne le sois pas. Le problème c'est que je comprends ton point de vue, mais j'ai tellement envie de toi, je me sens tellement seule… On en parle après ok?

_ Oui.

Encore dépité il la regarda se pencher pour faire couler un bain et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle sélectionnait un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il ne put cependant pas empêcher le petit sourire lorsqu'elle choisit un Derrick Storm, et repassa devant lui pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

_ Rick ? Dit-elle juste avant de refermer la porte.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face une nouvelle fois.

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime aussi.

C'est sur cette phrase qui fit palpiter le cœur de l'écrivain que la porte se referma, le laissant à nouveau seul au milieu du salon, mais rassuré cette fois-ci.

* * *

_Ah heu… Moi, sadique ? Non… mais je vous rassure ce chapitre aura une deuxième partie et peut-être même une troisième si je fais le lien entre les trois ! Je vous donne un petit spoiler pour le prochain chapitre : Lanie sera de la partie… ;) ! Et rappelez-vous qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé… J'attends vos avis dans une review, vous êtes trop adorables ! J'ai posté rapidement grâce à vous et vos avis, je me suis dit que pour vous remercier je devais réellement poster ça m'a motivé à mort ^^ ! _

_Gros bisous à vous_

_XOXO _


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour le prochain chapitre de cette fiction. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui font réellement vivre cette fic, les reviewers. Vous êtes vraiment des amours, c'est tellement encourageant de vous lire et savoir ce que vous pensez en lisant mes chapitres. Ça nous permet de s'améliorer, de comprendre le point de vue des lecteurs et de parfois réviser le sien en fonction. Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui participent en me proposant des idées et des prénoms c'est vraiment marrant ^^ J'aime beaucoup ces échanges avec vous. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et je passe aux remerciements personnels :) !_

**Solealuna : Non pas de privilèges et gare à toi si tu balances ! Lol ben les pannes ça arrive écoute x) La suite la voici, fais pas la tête bouchon :3. Merci pour ta review !**

**Camlapro : Merci beaucoup ! Lanie arrive ) ! **

**BigBoss87 : lol j'ai bien aimé ta review constructive… :p Allez, voilà la suite et merci pour cette petite partie de rire ^^**

**Aurelyse : Lol oui les hormones c'est assez marrant. Pour le prénom, Connor est très joli mais désolée ce n'est pas ça ! (mais j'aime beaucoup tiens ^^). Voici la suite, merci à toi pour ta review. **

**Leonhugo : Hé oui, les hormones… hihihi ^^ J'avoue que je me suis plutôt amusée sur ce chapitre. Voici la suite, et merci pour ta review !**

**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup à toi !**

**Audrey67100 : J'aime être sadique parfois ^^ Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. **

**Mia-Caskett : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement le caractère de Kate Beckett plus les hormones, ça fait un cocktail explosif :p **

**Seve2904 : Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse de t'avoir tuée ^^. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite continuera à te plaire. **

**Lilice : Oui les hormones font des dégâts ^^. Je voulais aussi insister sur les changements de son corps, et tout ça, qui doit quand même être dur à vivre parfois. Justement, Lanie et son franc parler vont faire des ravages dans ce chapitre :p Non tu n'as pas trouvé pour le prénom, try again ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Saluki8 : Tu me feras toujours rire à dire « Salut » (à cause de ton pseudo... bref :p). Pour les prénoms, tu n'as pas trouvé, cependant OUF quelqu'un qui donne aussi des prénoms de fille ^^. Allez bonne lecture à toi et merci beaucoup !**

**Shoukapik : Oui je vois que tu as de très bons arguments parfois. Je sais pas qui de nous est bizarre mais ta phrase l'était :p Et oui j'assume : J'aime le M ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Lisacaskettship : Ah ben merci beaucoup, que de compliments c'est trop gentil ^^ ! Le prochain chapitre est là, et encore merci pour ta review super gentille :D**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, le voilà !**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Oui pour l'instant ça va ^^ Merci à toi, et voilà la suite !**

**Caskett : Ahah non tu le sauras à la naissance si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! Merci à toi !**

**Jedan-San : Oui parfois j'ai ce genre de surnoms, oui :p Je sais que j'avais posté vite mais en même temps j'avais eu tellement de reviews… :D Pour les prénoms tu n'as pas trouvé, désolée ! En plus j'aime beaucoup Camille aussi ^^. Bisous à toi aussi, merci beaucoup et voici la suite !**

**Aurelie : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! Voilà la suite !**

**Bisounours1998 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'aime le bisounours ^^ **

**Caro86 : Oui que d'émotions, j'aime les émotions ! Voilà la suite et la réconciliation ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas SI sadique ! Par contre tu n'as pas trouvé le prénom… désolée ^^. Merci à toi !**

**Julie Perez : lol ton enthousiasme me fait toujours plaisir ! J'ai toujours l'impression de mal faire passer les émotions, je trouve que je ne les fait pas assez passer encore mais je suis contente si c'est au moins un peu le cas ! Pour la comparaison avec le chat... je savais pas quoi mettre :p. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte dans la dernière scène que j'étais crue, je devais être trop prise dans l'écriture et j'ai laissé parler mes doigts… En tout cas encore merci à toi !**

**SophyCA : Wah la chance les USA... oui moi aussi je comprends les deux points de vue. Pour le prénom : Désolée, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais merci quand même pour ta review :)**

**Guest (2) : Merci :D **

**Manooon : Oui comme tu dis ^^ Voici la suite, merci !**

**Stanathan38 : Merci beaucoup, que de compliments, c'est vachement touchant !**

**Angelerose : Oh trop mignon, tu vas bientôt accoucher ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Oui pauvre Rick lol mais après tout pour une fois que c'est pas lui qui fait des crises digne d'un enfant de 5 ans ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Schmette : Merci beaucoup ! Ahah pour le sexe faudra attendre :p. La suite, la voilà !**

**Justine (x2) : Oh merci beaucoup :) ! Voici la suite.**

**Fuck'Yeah-21 : lol « ascenseur émotionnel ». Et oui c'est fait exprès les changements du chapitre ^^. Mais don't worry, c'est le Caskett après tout ^^. Merci beaucoup à toi et voici le prochain chapitre.**

**Tracybm : Dommage pour les jumeaux hein ^^ j'avoue que ça aurait été marrant. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche. Voilà la suite !**

**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! La suite, la voici ! **

**Guest (3) : lol j'aime le caliente ! Oui ça termine bien mais ce n'est pas tout à fait fini ! Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci :D**

**Madoka Ayu (x2) : Merci pour tes reviews, heureuse que tu aies rattrapé ton retard ! Par contre je me suis renseignée, pour la grossesse normalement depuis peu il est possible de se faire suivre par une sage-femme au même titre qu'un gynécologue il me semble. Ah les cours d'accouchement j'avais totalement oublié, heureusement que tu en parles ! Et oui, au fait, je m'étais documentée ^^. Pour le Rating, j'ai effectivement changé. Je n'ai pas trop conscience de la « hottitude » (ça se dit ?) de mes chapitres. Pour la réaction je trouvais au contraire qu'elle sonnait juste moi, elle a réagi impulsivement et va s'en vouloir dans ce chapitre ci. Castle n'est qu'un homme et il faut dire que Kate l'a juste embrassé avant de s'énerver ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas non plus réagi de suite. J'avais envie de faire un peu ça, parce que je veux casser le coup du « tout est bien tout est rose » parce que je pense qu'une grossesse ce n'est pas que ça d'où mon choix ! Voilà la suite, et merci de tes avis. **

**Flo974 : Et bien oui, moi j'affirme que la grossesse n'est pas qu'une partie de plaisir ! Après tout c'est une épreuve et j'ai bien envie de le montrer ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et voici la suite !**

**Marion : Pas grave, j'aime tes commentaires^^ tout n'est jamais tout rose avec moi tu le sais :p Allez, un petit effort pour le prénom ! (et interdiction de soudoyer Magalie ^^). Merci pour ton commentaiiire :D **

**Virg05 : Merci beaucoup, et oui Lanie s'en mêle… j'aime Lanie ^^ **

**BirdyLo67 : Oh un nouveau visage :) Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, ça me touche et je suis surtout très contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite !**

_Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires, continuez ainsi c'est incroyablement encourageant. Ah oui, aussi. Si vous avez des idées, pour le 6 ème mois de grossesse et jusqu'à l'accouchement (parce que je rassemble mes idées sur des fiches, et j'ai pas trop d'inspi pour cette période^^) donc surtout si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas !_

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous attend à la fin pour la review !_

* * *

Installée confortablement dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, Kate Beckett parcourait les lignes de son livre. Cependant malgré les mots que ses yeux voyaient et qui traversaient son cerveau elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'histoire, qu'elle avait lue et relue des dizaines de fois auparavant. L'eau chaude détendait chacun de ses muscles en remuant légèrement à cause de sa respiration régulière. Son ventre arrondi de 5 mois de grossesse dépassait de l'eau, ses longues jambes fines étaient légèrement pliées pour rentrer entièrement dans la baignoire. Soupirant elle abandonna l'idée de lire le livre, le posant sur le comptoir à côté de la baignoire pour pouvoir plonger ses mains dans l'eau, récoltant une petite quantité pour la faire couler sur son ventre lui tirant un frisson. Elle posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de son abdomen, et quelques secondes plus tard un petit mouvement se fit sentir. Elle sourit, approfondissant sa caresse profitant de ce moment de tendresse avec son futur enfant. Elle eut soudain une idée, se redressant dans la baignoire pour se trouver en position assise. Elle pesa tout d'abord le pour et le contre, ayant peur de paraître ridicule car après tout elle n'avait jamais fait ça, peut-être était-ce inutile…

_ Hey, mini-Castle… commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Elle secoua la tête en riant nerveusement. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à l'appeler mini Castle à présent, c'était le monde à l'envers !

_ J'espère que tu es bien au chaud, là-dedans.

Encore une fois elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, se trouvant ridicule. Elle n'était pas Rick, et elle avait beaucoup plus de mal pour mettre des mots sur ses émotions et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté comme parler à son enfant à travers son ventre. Pourtant, un petit coup de pied du côté gauche de son abdomen la fit sursauter, et un sourire se dessina tant bien que mal sur ses fines lèvres.

_ Hey, bébé.

Elle posa ses mains à l'endroit où son enfant avait frappé pour la dernière fois, et un nouveau mouvement agrandit son sourire. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, et seule dans la pièce elle se laissa aller à ses émotions, autorisant des perles de joie à couler lentement sur ses joues roses.

_ Tu sais bébé, je suis pressée de te voir. Papa et moi, on est pressés de te tenir dans nos bras… C'est dur de t'attendre.

Elle soupira, laissant ses yeux s'égarer dans le vague alors que son esprit se laissait aller à des souvenirs.

_ Quand je me suis disputé avec ton papa tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que tu t'agitais, mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Ton papa et moi, on se dispute souvent mais on se réconcilie vite et surtout on s'aime très fort.

Elle ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête se poser sur le bord de la baignoire. Le calme se fit à nouveau en elle et elle finit par se résigner à quitter l'eau chaude à grands regrets. S'étant lavée auparavant, elle se leva directement et prit une serviette pour s'enrouler dedans avant de s'asseoir ainsi emmitouflée sur le côté de la baignoire, passant une main sur ses jambes, vérifiant que son épilation était encore parfaite. Kate était une femme qui n'était pas très coquette en apparence, ne prenant pas le temps de se faire des manucures ou autres choses de la sorte, cependant certaines choses comme l'épilation ou le soin de ses cheveux était très important pour elle aussi elle passait beaucoup de temps à les soigner. Elle passa ensuite les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés desquels tombaient quelques gouttes, les démêlant premièrement avec ses doigts avant de prendre une brosse. La buée se dissipa assez rapidement sur les vitres de la salle de bains grâce à la petite fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit et elle croisa ses yeux mornes et fatigués soulignés de cernes. Elle posa la brosse lentement sur le bord du lavabo et s'autorisa à soupirer. Il fallait qu'elle ait une explication avec Rick sans tarder. Il était vrai en y réfléchissant après coup qu'elle s'était emballée trop rapidement, Rick était présent pour elle quelles que soit ses envies et elle n'était pas restée calme la seule et unique fois où il n'avait pas répondu à ses désirs ce qui était plutôt injuste. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, et comme elle s'y attendait Rick n'était pas loin, assis sur le canapé l'air songeur, ses genoux collés et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine nerveusement. Il se redressa lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif mais cependant hésitant.

_ Kate…

Elle fit signe de la main de se taire tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé à ses côtés, serrant la serviette blanche entre ses doigts pour qu'elle ne glisse pas ce qui n'était pas très commode avec son ventre rond. Il resta silencieux comme elle le souhaitait, la consultant de son regard bleu azur, et elle finit par ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole lorsqu'une sonnerie les firent sursauter en cœur au moment même où leur discussion allait réellement commencer. Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers la porte d'entrée qui était pile face à eux, et Rick se leva en maugréant pour aller ouvrir. Alors qu'il tirait la porte de l'appartement de la détective il tomba face à face avec Lanie, qui se tenait devant lui avec son indémodable sourire greffé sur les lèvres, un sac à mains accroché à son bras et vêtue d'une magnifique robe parme se mariant à la perfection avec ses boucles soignées.

_ Salut, Castle, Kate est là ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant sans prendre la peine de demander l'autorisation à l'écrivain qui s'effaça sans trop avoir le choix pour la laisser entrer.

Il allait répondre alors la jeune légiste parcourut la pièce du regard et il fut coupé par son exclamation qui trouva enfin l'objet de ses recherches.

_ Ah Kate ! Je te cherchais.

Elle se précipita dans sa direction et ne prit pas la peine de considérer sa tenue, l'entourant aussitôt de ses bras tandis que la jeune détective se tendait, essayant de retenir sa serviette qui menaçait de dégringoler. Ce fut lorsqu'elle se détacha de son amie que Lanie plissa les yeux, détaillant le choix vestimentaire de Kate à cette heure avancée de la matinée.

_ Oh, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre que tu t'habilles, non ?

_ En effet, répondit son amie en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi es-tu là si tôt Lanie ?

La jeune légiste s'assit sur le canapé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en lançant un regard accusateur au couple, regardant les deux protagonistes tour à tour.

_ Pourquoi je suis là ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah oui ! Peut-être parce que ma meilleure amie, enceinte de 5 mois, ne m'a pas raconté comment s'était passé son rendez-vous chez la sage-femme et surtout qu'elle ne m'a pas dit quel était le sexe de mon futur petit bout de chou préféré !

Kate et Rick eurent un petit rire à la tirade de Lanie, se jetant un regard doux malgré leurs positon assez éloignée l'un de l'autre. Cependant celui-ci fut de courte durée, le malaise entre eux reprit le dessus et Kate baissa le regard tandis que Rick se raclait la gorge.

_ Lanie, ça s'est bien passé, tu t'en doutes. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu mal se passer, elle a été adorable et je ne regrette pas d'avoir changé de spécialiste. Merci d'ailleurs de me l'avoir conseillée. Quant au sexe…

_ Kate ne veut pas savoir ! La coupa Rick.

Elle se tourna vers Rick en serrant la mâchoire. Elle n'aimait pas le ton accusateur qu'il avait employé ni le fait qu'il l'ait coupée dans sa phrase, encore moins devant sa meilleure amie qui brûlait d'impatience de savoir si le bébé était une fille ou un petit garçon.

_ Quoi ? Kate, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Fit Lanie bouche bée en se redressant dans le canapé, posant ses mains à plat sur le tissus comme pour bondir. Tu ne peux pas attendre encore 4 mois !

_ Non rectification, ironisa Kate en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée devant l'entêtement de ses deux interlocuteurs, toi et Rick ne pouvez pas attendre 4 mois. Moi je m'en sors très bien.

Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, et malgré elle entendit Rick murmurer à Lanie :

_ Elle est de mauvaise humeur ce matin…

_ Rick ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Laisse Lanie en dehors de cette histoire, d'accord ?

Elle serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de déverser un flot de paroles qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard et inspira à fond. Elle qui était prête à faire des concessions pour pardonner à son homme, la réconciliation attendrait définitivement. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour faire claquer la porte de la salle de bains, se félicitant d'avoir pris au préalable ses affaires pour ne pas avoir à repasser devant les deux personnes se tenant dans son salon, décidemment décide à lui pourrir sa journée. Kate savait qu'elle n'était pas très rationnelle ni même juste dans son jugement à cet instant mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas aimé le fait que Rick la fasse culpabiliser devant Lanie, surtout qu'elle lui avait parlé de ses craintes et ses attentes et que la jeune légiste pouvait se montrer très incompréhensive parfois. Elle parlait de tout avec sa meilleure amie cependant elles avaient tous deux des forts caractères aussi des disputes survenaient parfois. Elle n'avait réellement pas envie de se disputer avec Lanie à propos de sa grossesse, elle avait besoin d'une présence féminine à ses côtés car sa mère n'était plus là pour l'épauler. Plongée dans ses réflexions Kate ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était en train de tordre une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'habilla rapidement, arrangea ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bains. Lanie et Rick se tenaient toujours dans le salon, attendant visiblement son retour. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux et alla se servir un verre d'eau qu'elle avala lentement, retardant le moment où elle devrait affronter son amie et son amant.

_ Kate ? Fit la voix douce de Lanie derrière elle.

La jeune détective fit volte-face.

_ Je suis désolée, tu sais que je ne voulais pas te paraître insistante. Je respecte ton choix, j'aurais juste voulu savoir le sexe. Mais bien sûr que j'attendrais 4 mois !

Ce fut au tour de Castle de s'avancer et il s'approcha de Kate, lui prenant les mains.

_ Kate, je t'ai dit que je respectais ton choix et c'est toujours le cas…

Il fut coupé par sa partenaire.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux tant ? Pourquoi tout à l'heure quand Lanie m'a demandé le sexe tu m'as laissé m'expliquer sans me soutenir ? Rick je ne veux pas affronter cette grossesse sans soutient, et même si la dispute de ce matin nous a mis sur les nerfs je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me laisses tomber.

L'écrivain la regarda, sentant tout d'un coup toutes les craintes de la jeune femme refaire surface d'un coup. Il se gifla intérieurement car Kate n'agissait pas tellement impulsivement, sauf lorsqu'elle doutait d'elle-même. Il avait toujours lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, cependant cette fois-ci il s'était laissé aveugler par son propre point de vue.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la serrant contre son torse. J'ai eu tort de ne pas te défendre, je sais.

_ Et j'ai eu tort de m'énerver ce matin, ajouta la jeune femme en soupirant, fermant les yeux et s'abandonnant contre le torse chaud de son homme.

Elle laissa un sentiment de bien-être se répandre en elle, vivement soulagée que leur dispute soit enfin terminée. Comme toutes les personnes amoureuses, elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis à présent bientôt un an. Lors de leurs disputes, qui s'avéraient peu fréquentes, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle passait et repassait la situation dans sa tête sans trouver en quoi elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Sentant que Kate s'agitait contre son corps, Castle leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, l'apaisant instantanément. Elle releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleu océan de son amant, dans lesquels elle se perdit quelques instants, et Castle pencha sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune détective qui les accueillit avec un petit air désolé. Ce fut Lanie qui brisa leur bulle d'allégresse.

_ Bon, c'est pas que ce n'est pas adorable, tout au contraire hein. Cependant si vous pouviez attendre que je sois partie avant de faire d'autres bébés Castle. Ah, et occasionnellement, que celui-ci soit né ce serait pas mal non plus.

Kate se détacha des lèvres de Castle en lui jetant un regard amusé.

_ Docteur Parish, toujours tant de grâce et de délicatesse dans vos propos, susurra Rick en lui souriant, amusé.

_ On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, Monsieur Castle, répliqua la jeune métisse avec le même air.

Kate se détacha de Rick et se resservit un verre d'eau. Tout en buvant, elle observa d'un œil rieur l'échange des deux personnes auquel elle tenait beaucoup, avant de s'adresser à sa meilleure amie :

_ Tu sais, Lanie, si tu es choqué tu peux toujours sortir… Je ne te montre pas la sortie !

Elle me tira la langue, et répondit ironiquement :

_ Oh mais je t'en prie ma chérie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Elle baissa ensuite le ton et avec un air malicieux souffla à son amie :

_ Tu sais, je sais comment on fait les bébés…

Castle eut un petit rire et regarda sa montre, constatant que c'était l'heure du déjeuner, et même déjà largement dépassée. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, et tout en sifflotant un petit air de musique il se tourna vers les deux amies.

_ Les filles, il est 14 heures. Si vous voulez je vous fais un petit truc à grignoter ?

Kate se tourna vers son amie qui répondit.

_ A vrai dire j'avais l'intention d'emmener Kate faire une petite sortie shopping, tu sais pour le bébé. Mais étant donné qu'on ne sait pas le sexe…

Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à son amie qui sourit franchement cette fois.

_ Oh Lanie, le jour où toi et Esposito vous allez faire des enfants tu ne sais pas à quel point je vais te rendre ce que tu me fais subir…

_ Attends un peu ! Nous, on est pas aussi pressés que vous…

Rick posa la casserole qu'il avait trouvée pour préparer à manger et s'approcha de Kate, la prenant par les épaules et lui dit à l'oreille doucement cependant suffisamment fort pour que Lanie l'entende :

_ Nos enfants courront bientôt ensembles dans tout le commissariat, j'en suis persuadée !

_ Je t'ai entendu Castle ! Siffla Lanie en prenant son sac pour quitter l'appartement.

Rick adressa un grand sourire à la jeune médecin légiste.

_ C'était le but, très chère.

Lanie regarda en souriant le couple, secouant la tête. Ces deux-là s'étaient décidemment bien trouvés. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sexe du bébé, cependant elle savait une chose : avec le caractère de ses parents, cela ne risquait pas d'être triste chez les Castle-Beckett !

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai bien rattrapé le truc ? J'espère ! (PS : Je me suis pas relue, désolée pour les fautes...)_

_Je vous écoute, vos ressentis vos suggestions lâchez-vous ! Je vous attends en reviews et vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !_

_XOXO_


	14. Note d'auteur

**Bonjour à tous !**

Hé non, malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… Désolée ! Sachez bien que j'ai honte de ne pas pouvoir vous poster quelque chose là maintenant…

Je vous explique : Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu tendues côté boulot et tout ça, et je suis une personne qui a besoin d'un quota assez important d'heures de sommeil malheureusement ^^ alors je dois vous avouer qu'après avoir commencé à écrire mes chapitres, j'ai privilégié le boulot et surtout le sommeil… Je mets donc cette note d'auteur ici pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée (pas très avancée…) de mes chapitres. Ensuite, je suis encore désolée mais les deux prochains mois vont être assez short aussi, étant donné que je dois **vraiment** privilégier mon travail donc j'écrierai lors de mes pauses ! Mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, et étant en vacances vous aurez je l'espère des chapitres dans les jours à venir.

Pour ce qui est de « Quand Kate Beckett transforme un problème en solution » je vous avoue que j'ai une légère panne d'inspiration, alors toutes vos suggestions seraient vraiment les bienvenues… n'hésitez pas, une petite idée pourrait me faire redémarrer qui sait ?  
Et si vous avez des envies, par exemple une idée d'OS que vous aimeriez me voir écrire (par exemple après avoir vu un épisode, une fin alternative, une scène que vous avez toujours voulu voir, un M...) n'hésitez pas à me la soumettre et j'essayerai de combler votre demande !

Ah oui, aussi un autre petit truc dont je voulais vous parler… Je me suis mise à regarder des Marvels (les films) il n'y a pas longtemps (je dirais 2 mois) et je dois avouer que ça m'a vraiment bien branché. J'aime beaucoup le fantastique, et ces histoires de super héros qui me paraissaient un peu basiques au premier regard m'ont vachement intéressé, ce qui fait que je les ai tous dévorés. J'ai bien sûr gardé Iron Man pour la fin étant donné que je savais que le 3 allait sortir en Avril, et c'est définitivement mon super héros préféré ! Je vous le dit tout de suite : Je suis allée voir le 3 le jour de la sortie pour mon anniversaire et j'y suis retourné hier tellement j'ai adoré ! Il est vraiment génial, je vous le conseille à tous si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu. Bon maintenant le seul problème c'est qu'au lieu du Caskett, je suis inspirée par le Pepperony (Le couple Tony Stark/Pepper dans Iron man) et j'ai vraiment trèèès envie de faire un petit OS sur eux, quitte à faire un petit truc Caskett/Pepperony car les deux couples ont beaucoup en commun à mon sens donc je trouvais ça assez marrant de les mettre en parallèle ^^

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Seriez-vous tentés par un OS de la sorte, avez-vous des idées ? Je suis toute à votre écoute

En tout cas merci encore à vous pour votre infinie patience, je vous promets que je me remet à mes fics dès que je peux ! Je sais que l'attente est pénible, mais vraiment il y a des fois ou on ne peut pas faire passer Fanfiction avant sa vie réelle, j'espère que vous le comprendrez.

Gros bisous à vous tous et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vos MP, vous êtes géniaux.

PS : Je n'ai pas oublié les remerciements, je les mettrais juste au prochain chapitre avant mon écrit ! :)

_Sarah_.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous !

Non ne me tuez pas ^^ Je sais que ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai pas publié, que ce soit sur cette fiction ou sur mes autres fictions Castle, mais j'ai privilégié mes examens à l'écriture (à part quelques OS sur Iron Man que j'ai posté de temps en temps) et à présent qu'ils sont finis, je suis toute à vous, surtout que j'ai **ENFIN** retrouvé l'inspiration pour Castle ^^ ! Donc je me suis tout de suite pressée d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre pour vous le poster le plus rapidement possible.

Alors trève de blablas, je vais passer aux remerciements car vu le temps que vous avez attendu pendant 2 mois je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de plus :p !

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

_Seve2904 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Très vite bon j'ai un peu merdé lol mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même._

_Mia-caskett : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien pour le sexe va falloir attendre la naissance car on ne contredit pas une femme enceinte ^^_

_Sautret : Merci beaucoup, le voici._

_Caskett : Mais non, Lanie ne les aurai pas fait se disputer elle est trop pro Caskett :p Merci pour ta review._

_Paul Shark : Merci pour ta review. Comme c'est précisé au début, c'est une fanfic OOC sur les personnages, et c'est précisé. Pour ce qui est de ma maturité, je pense qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire : On parle d'une femme enceinte et d'une crise d'hormones._

_Solealuna : Ben moi aussi je répète toujours les mêmes compliments quand tu daignes poster :p Tu as pas intérêt à cafter par contre, et merci pour ta review !_

_Shoukapik : Mdr ! Oui j'aime le M et j'assume lol. Le prochain chapitre le voici même s'il a tardé, je m'en excuse encore une fois… merci quand même pour ta review :D _

_Audrey 1986 : merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Schmette : Me voilà de retour sur le forum castle ^^ Mdr je m'imagine tellement Kate faire du crochet… Merci pour ta review !_

_HarmoSeriesAddict : Vive les comeback ! Ah c'est ton chapitre préféré ? Pourtant il n'est pas si bien que ça xD En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite fera de même ! Merci pour ta review !_

_Stanathan38 : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente si j'arrive à faire ressentir l'émotion, c'est souvent mon talon d'achille ! Voilà la suite :)_

_BigBoss87 : Mdr oui mais dans l'autre, ça va le rester un moment… Comment ça je spoile ? :p Et oui THE shopping arrive ne t'en fais pas ^^ Et pour le bébé non merci pas encore il faudrait déjà trouver le père en fait xD Merci pour ta review !_

_Saluki8 : lol ! Oui Lanie n'a jamais la langue dans sa poche et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ^^ Merci pour ta review !_

_Nath : Moi aussi je préfère quand ça parle de relation plus que d'enquête, et j'avoue (c'est un secret…) que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal avec les enquêtes qu'avec le reste ! Voici la suite et merci pour ta review !_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : Merci beaucoup ! On verra pour Lanie et Rick ahah !_

_Justine : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée j'ai tardé, mais voilà la suite. _

_Guest : Lanie nous fait toujours rire ^^ Merci !_

_Jedan-San : Oh la chance tu es allée en Angleterre ! Non je ne serai pas sadique sur le nom du bébé, quand même xD t'imagines le gosse qui s'appelle Django ? ahah (le premier prénom tordu qui me passe par la tête, que personne ne le prenne mal :p) Merci pour ta review !_

_Camlapro : oui vive Lanie ! Merci beaucoup !_

_BirdyLo67 : Ah ben oui mais bon ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps faire crac-crac lol. La suite, la voilà ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Adrian009 : Oui je sais je suis cruelle ^^ Voilà la suite ! Merci !_

_Manooon : Moi aussi, même si c'est moi qui écrit ! XD Merci !_

_Caro86 : Merci beaucoup ! oui c'est émouvant de voir Kate qui commence à être maternelle :)_

_Madoka Ayu : Oui Lanie est définitivement la meilleure pour les interrompre même si Ryan et Espo ne sont pas plus mal pour ça non plus hein ^^ Oui je pensais aussi prendre un Gynéco (pour Kate hein pas pour moi) mais j'en parlais avec une amie et elle m'a dit que c'était à présent possible de prendre une sage-femme directement. Donc bon, je me suis dit pourquoi pas, autant faire original xD Faut continuer à espérer pour le petit 3__ème__ peut-être que ça viendra… merci pour les cours d'accouchement, j'ai prévu ça pour les prochains chapitres du coup, je vais faire comme en France. Et merci pour ta review surtout !_

_Kat : Merci beaucoup ! je suis très contente que tu aies aimé ma fic, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire de la même façon !_

_Quetsche x2 : Non pour les prénoms, désolée ^^ et je suis contente que tu aimes Kate pleine d'hormones et l'intervention de Lanie. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !_

_SophyCA : Wah j'adore ton enthousiasme :D ça fait plaisir ! Et oui, tu peux tenter autant que tu veux pour les prénoms pas de soucis, amuse toi ! Merci beaucoup !_

_ElisemCaskett x2 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours !_

_Virg05 : lol Lanie mettra sûrement plus les pieds dans le plat dans la suite, je vais voir ça, mais j'avoue que j'aime la faire intervenir ! Merci !_

_Guest : Je n'ai pas tout compris… ? Merci pour ta review quand même mais j'avoue que si y'a une blague j'ai pas capté xD _

_Julie Perez : A chaque fois j'ai un gros sourire quand j'ouvre tes reviews car tu es toujours super encourageante et enthousiaste. Désolée d'avoir tant tardé, mais les études ben on choisit pas quand sont les examens hein ^^ Pour ce qui est des émotions, merci ^^ j'essaye encore de m'améliorer cependant. Et pour la fiction en général, c'est toi qui est trop gentille mdr ! Merci beaucoup._

_Lilice : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant alors !_

_**Chapitre 14/Note d'auteur :**_

_ThaleX : Désolée encore, et merci beaucoup de comprendre. Pour le Pepperony, tu peux aller sur mon profil j'ai posté plusieurs OS/Two Shot :) Merci encore !_

_ElisemCaskett : Que tu travailles plus ou moins que moi c'est pareil, on a tous des priorités et je trouve que c'est normal de faire passer sa vie avant, ce qui n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde vu les MP que j'ai reçus, enfin. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et si tu veux va sur mon profil et j'ai posté des fics Pepperony !_

_Seve2904 : j'ai vu ça, c'est adorable et un gros merci à toi._

_Castlefan : et au plaisir de lire tes reviews ;), merci !_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : C'est bon l'inspiration est de retour, pareil pour le repos lol ! Je note tes idées, et merci à toi !_

_Caskett2000 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour la fusion avec Iron Man ce n'est pas une idée concrétisée mais je respecte ton avis et je comprends que ça ne tente pas tout le monde ;)_

_Jedan-San : Merci beaucoup de comprendre ! et merci pour tes idées je note tout ça !_

_Quetsche : j'ai toujours des idées sur Avengers faudrait que je me lance ! J'aurais besoin de ton aide bientôt d'ailleurs… merci à toi :D _

Voilà encore un gros merci à tous pour votre patience et je le répète cette fois je ne vais plus autant tarder, promis ! J'ai déjà des idées précises pour la suite de cette fic et une hypothétique fin, mais je tiens à faire quelques chapitres post accouchement si ça vous tente !

J'espère vous retrouver à la fin pour une review, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Assise sur un canapé, les sourcils froncés et une main posée sur son ventre arrondi par 6 mois de grossesse, Kate Beckett réfléchissait. Dans sa main libre, elle tenait un catalogue qu'elle avait feuilleté déjà à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant avoir finalement arrêté son choix.

_ Kate ?

Elle releva la tête lentement, sans quitter des yeux le magazine qu'elle continuait à lire.

_ Oui ?

Elle avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur, et ce dernier s'affala à ses côtés sans douceur.

_ Alors, tu as fini par choisir ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement, les sourcils toujours froncés. Le choix était dur, surtout lorsqu'elle devait choisir à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Kate était comme ça : elle n'aimait pas qu'on décide à sa place. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à essayer de prendre une décision pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas présent ?

_ Tu sais, dit-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger ses pupilles dans celles de Castle. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre que le bébé sache parler pour qu'il décide lui-même de la couleur de sa chambre.

Rick eut un rictus amusé, lui prenant le magazine des mains pour le feuilleter à son tour.

_ Quel que sera ton choix je suis sûre que le bébé adorera, ajouta-t-il. Tiens, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers la page qu'il pointait du doigt et plissa le nez.

_ Rick, du bleu…

_ C'est bien le bleu, non ?

_ Oui c'est très joli. Sauf que je pense que des couleurs plus neutres seraient mieux pour une chambre d'enfant. Et puis si c'est un garçon, ça sera trop stéréotypé ! Pas de bleu, ni de rose.

Il n'était pas utile d'engager un débat avec une femme enceinte, et ça Rick Castle avait appris à le retenir. Aussi il ne releva pas, tournant quelques pages pour finalement tomber sur ce qui était à ses yeux, la chambre parfaite.

_ Kate ! Tu n'aimes pas ?

Légèrement désabusée comme ses sautes d'humeurs l'imposaient parfois, Kate jeta de nouveau un œil sur la photo qu'il désignait. Elle fut aussitôt surprise de ne pas avoir à chercher une excuse invraisemblable pour faire comprendre au futur père de son enfant que ce qu'il choisissait était trop extravagant, ou même d'un goût assez douteux. Non, ils n'allaient pas peindre un portrait d'Edgar Allan Poe sur le berceau de leur bébé. Non, ils n'allaient pas non plus lui faire imprimer un coussin avec la couverture du premier Nikki Heat car c'était le signe de « l'amour et le partenariat de ses parents ». Mais cette fois-ci, ce que lui montrait Castle était vraiment… inattendu ? Ou plutôt charmant, élégant, parfait.

_ Fais-moi voir ? Demanda-t-elle pour récupérer le magazine et pouvoir vérifier de plus près.

Tout content de sa trouvaille tel un enfant de 6 ans l'aurait été en trouvant un chocolat, Castle lui posa avec délicatesse sur les genoux. La chambre sur la photo était dans les tons verts et marron. Assez basique, cependant les meubles en bois étaient en marron assez clair ce qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce très légère et agréable. Le berceau placé au centre était loin d'être les lits en plastiques pliable que l'on trouvait dans les magasins mais un magnifique lit en bois légèrement arrondi.

_ On n'est pas obligé de faire à l'identique, murmura Castle devant le silence de sa petite amie. Mais on peut s'en inspirer.

Kate hocha la tête.

_ Castle, le lit. Il est magnifique, regarde.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et eut un petit rire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, interrogative.

_ L'ancien berceau d'Alexis lui ressemble. Je crois que je l'ai encore au grenier, d'ailleurs.

Les yeux de Kate se mirent à briller.

_ C'est vrai ?

Pour montrer son contentement, mini Castle comme s'amusait à l'appeler Rick donna un coup de pied contre le ventre de sa mère.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir jeté, tu veux que j'aille voir ?

Elle hocha la tête énergiquement, se levant en même temps que lui.

_ Tu sais, dit-il en se retournant, sourcils froncés, tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi. Tu peux rester là, je vais me débrouiller.

Elle darda un regard noir sur son amant, posant ses mains sur ses hanches ce qui lui donna un air comique, son ventre rond faisant qu'elle était légèrement penchée en arrière.

_ Rick pour la énième fois, je suis enceinte pas malade.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ J'aurais au moins tenté de te raisonner.

Il grimpa les marches deux à deux tandis que Kate le suivait plus doucement, une main distraitement posée sur son abdomen alors que l'enfant qu'elle portait semblait s'être réveillé d'une longue sieste. A son grand dam, le bébé semblait être comme son père, dès qu'il était tiré de son sommeil il ne cessait de s'agiter ce qui fatiguait beaucoup Kate. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, et les nuits de la future maman étaient de plus en plus courtes, son bébé semblant décidé à tester le kick Boxing lorsque la nuit était tombée.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le grenier, Kate regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité. Elle n'était jamais montée dans cette pièce malgré le fait qu'elle vivait à présent depuis longtemps chez Castle. Cependant elle n'était pas forcément très curieuse, et estimait que cette pièce renfermait aussi les souvenirs passés de son amant et que ce n'était pas à elle de venir y mettre son nez. C'était donc la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds, et Castle ne sembla pas mal à l'aise de cette intrusion de la femme avec qui il partageait à présent tout. La pièce était bien rangée, des cartons poussiéreux étaient rangés contre les murs par ordre alphabétique. Au fond, l'endroit vers lequel Rick se dirigeait, il y avait de vieux meubles et c'est à cet endroit que l'homme entreprit de fouiller .Kate le laissa faire, s'appuyant contre le mur et lui laissant un peu d'espace pour chercher, quand il poussa un petit cri de victoire.

_ Je l'ai !

Elle s'approcha, le cœur battant et le sourire aux bords des lèvres. Rick se recula du recoin où il avait cherché, et posa devant lui un berceau de taille moyenne, tout en bois et arrondi comme sur la photo du magazine. Il était bien entendu couvert de poussière, cependant la finesse du bois ne laissait aucun doute sur la qualité du meuble. Légèrement embarrassé du silence de sa compagne, Rick murmura :

_ Bon, il n'est pas exactement comme celui sur la photo, mais…

_ Rick, le coupa Kate en posant une main sur le bois. Il est parfait.

L'écrivain eut un sourire rayonnant, et jeta un coup d'œil au berceau. Cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait rangé ici avec un petit sentiment de nostalgie, et à vrai dire il n'avait jamais pensé le ressortir un jour. Mais la femme extraordinaire qu'était Kate Beckett lui permettait de revivre les moments magiques qu'étaient la paternité. Il posa lui aussi une main sur le bois, et ses doigts rencontrèrent un motif qu'il entreprit d'épousseter.

_ Oh, murmura-t-il. Je crois que je vais poncer cet endroit, si c'est un garçon hein ?

Kate eut un petit rire. Effectivement, les petites filles qui couraient gravées sur le bois étaient très jolies, mais c'était un peu trop féminin si le bébé était un garçon.

_ Je t'aiderai si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle. Et on pourra le vernir aussi.

Il accueillit sa proposition avec un sourire.

* * *

_ Bon alors, demanda Rick dans le couloir. Quelle chambre on choisit ?

Le loft des Castle était en effet composé de 5 chambres différentes. La chambre occupée anciennement par Alexis était restée telle que la jeune femme l'avait laissée, et pour rien au monde son père n'aurait changé ce qui s'y trouvait. Alexis elle-même aimait y retourner lorsqu'elle venait dormir chez son père occasionnellement. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une seule chambre, occupée par Rick et Kate. Il restait donc trois possibilités : Une chambre avoisinant celle d'Alexis, assez petite, une chambre au bout du couloir et la dernière qui était la plus grande faisait face à la bibliothèque immense que possédait l'écrivain dans le grand couloir.

_ Déjà, s'enquit Kate en regardant l'escalier, il ne faudra pas oublier de mettre une barrière quand il commencera à se déplacer.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je comptais aller en acheter une avec Ryan et Espo dans la semaine, ainsi que quelques meubles quand on aura décidé de ce qu'il nous faut.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de regarder de nouveau les trois choix qui s'offraient à elle.

_ Je pense que celle du fond n'est pas un bon choix, conclut-elle. Si on doit se lever la nuit, ce qui arrivera sûrement, c'est la plus éloignée. Si il y a un problème, même avec le Baby phone ce sera dur de l'entendre…

_ Je suis d'accord.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux chambres restantes. La seule différence entre celles-ci étaient la taille, et la luminosité. Celle avoisinant la chambre d'Alexis n'était pas des plus lumineuses, et c'est ce point que souleva Rick.

_ Celle-là est plus lumineuse, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de ladite chambre. Il y a deux fenêtres, elle ne donne pas sur la rue. De plus, elle est plus spacieuse, elle doit faire l'équivalent de la mienne.

Kate hocha la tête, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un regard sur la ville de New York et son trafic constant.

_ C'est la plus silencieuse des deux ?

_ Oui, je trouve. Alexis était souvent réveillée par le trafic de nuit, étant donné que sa chambre donne sur une grande rue. Ici c'est plus calme.

Sa compagne se tourna vers lui.

_ Et bien je crois qu'on a trouvé la chambre parfaite !

L'écrivain lui rendit son sourire, et aussitôt se proposa d'aller chercher le berceau. Une fois que ce dernier fut en place, Kate s'empara d'un tissus pour l'épousseter, avant de le laver avec un savon doux. Ainsi restauré, il lui semblait encore plus beau qu'au premier regard, et décidemment parfait. La chambre était dans les tons beige, les murs n'auraient besoin que d'un petit coup de peinture pour obtenir la couleur parfaite. La lampe était neutre, semblable à une goutte qui diffusait un halo ambré sur le parquet. Kate plaça ensuite le berceau contre le mur, n'ayant pas encore décidé de l'emplacement qu'il aurait au final, et posa une nouvelle fois une main sur son ventre.

Elle avait de plus en plus de gestes d'affections envers son enfant, premièrement car elle le sentait s'épanouir en elle et bouger de plus en plus, créant une nouvelle dimension à la chose. Sa grossesse ne durerait plus que 3 mois à présent, et elle s'était faite à l'idée de bientôt être maman. Bien sûr son travail lui manquait, cependant l'amour qui grandissait de plus en plus de jour en jour envers son enfant la comblait de joie. Elle avait toujours eu peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir, cependant Castle était là pour la rassurer, et ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait quand elle pensait à son bébé dans ses bras dans quelques semaines la réjouissait.

_ Kate, ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers Castle qui était sur le pas de la porte, semblant hésiter à rentrer alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Mini Castle ne se tient pas sage ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

_ C'est ton enfant Rick, je crois que malheureusement il ne se tiendra jamais tranquille.

_ Alexis était très calme tu sais !

_ Oui, murmura Kate comme pour elle-même, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment elle a fait vu les gênes dont elle a hérité !

Son amant eut pour toute réponse de lui tirer la langue, la faisant rire. Il s'approcha d'elle, venant l'enlacer collant son torse à son dos tout en posant ses mains sur le ventre rebondi de sa compagne, ressentant l'agitation sous la peau fine.

_ Il faudrait qu'on commence les achats, souffla Rick à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Déjà pour les meubles, et puis les vêtements quand même un peu… même si on ne sait pas encore le sexe, il y a des vêtements neutres et très jolis qui ne tombent pas dans le cliché du « rose pour une fille, bleu pour un garçon ».

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour les vêtements ironisa la jeune femme en laissant aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Rick, je crois savoir que Lanie a prévu de me trainer dans les magasins ce week-end pendant que tu achètes le matériel pour la chambre avec les gars.

L'homme eut un sourire. Kate n'aimait pas particulièrement faire les magasins, mais elle s'était étonnée à craquer devant les vêtements ou accessoires pour nouveaux nés la dernière fois que Lanie l'avait emmenée faire « du repérage ». Sa meilleure amie était de plus en plus excitée au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de sa grossesse et avait déjà prévu de dévaliser les magasins pour son ou sa future neveu/nièce, ayant même réussi (sans avoir à beaucoup insister) à convaincre Castle de prêter à Kate sa carte bleue pour la journée où elles iraient entre filles acheter le nécessaire pour ce futur enfant.

_ Bon alors c'est réglé pour le matériel, c'est une bonne chose, soupira Castle.

Il traça distraitement des arabesques sur le ventre de Kate, avant de murmurer :

_ Et pour le prénom ?

Kate ferma les yeux. Ce sujet était souvent abordé entre eux, cependant il virait soit à la dispute anodine ou au délire total. Castle avait par tous les moyens tenté d'appeler son enfant Edgar, ce qu'avait catégoriquement et à raison refusé Kate, et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient toujours au point mort de la discussion.

_ Non Rick, pas ça, gémit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, les yeux suppliants.

L'écrivain avait découvert avec amusement une nouvelle face de Kate depuis qu'elle avait passé le stade des 6 mois de grossesse. A présent, il la surprenait souvent à avoir ce regard suppliant et adorable pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et il trouvait cela à la fois adorable et énervant. Adorable parce qu'il aimait voir la Kate derrière la Beckett, mais énervant car il ne pouvait rien lui refuser premièrement car elle portait son enfant et deuxièmement parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour la vexer. Surtout avec les hormones.

_ Kate, je sais que c'est un sujet à risque mais ce bébé va finir par s'appeler mini Castle, dit-il avec un sourire en sachant très bien qu'elle se mettrait en colère.

_ Ah non ! S'exclama-t-elle presqu'aussitôt. Hors de questions. On en parlera, d'accord. Mais d'abord, je mange.

* * *

La bouche pleine et les mains occupées par un pot de nourriture chinoise commandée au restaurant du coin, Kate marmonna à l'intention de son compagnon.

_ Regarde ce que mon père a retrouvé dans mon ancienne chambre, dit-elle en désignant du menton un DVD posé sur la table basse devant eux.

Il se pencha pour attraper ledit DVD et eut un sourire amusé devant le titre.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je t'avais déjà parlé du film que je regardais tous les week ends avec ma mère, non ? Et bien c'est celui-ci.

Rick plissa les yeux, attendri.

_ C'est mignon.

Après quelques instants de silence, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

_ Tu le regarderais avec moi ?

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Kate Beckett.  
Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé à contempler d'un œil distrait le générique qui défilait, Rick murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne :

_ Je crois que j'ai une idée de prénom…

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Vous avez déjà un indice pour le prénom : C'est tiré d'un dessin animé ^^ _

_Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres, Kate va devoir prendre des cours d'accouchement, alors je vais d'abord me documenter dessus pour vous servir quelque chose de réel, je n'aime pas que mes chapitres soient approximatifs :p _

_J'attends vos retours, et encore une fois désolée du retard mais à présent je suis toute à vous donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder ! N'hésitez pas à me dire quand même ce que vous en avez pensé hein :p ! _

_PS : Je ne me suis pas relue, j'ai une soirée ce soir et je dois partir dans quelques minutes alors je me suis dépêchée de poster. Donc excusez les éventuelles fautes, promis le prochain je relis mieux ^^_

_Gros bisous et merci pour votre patience. _

_XOXO_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Alors, je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde parti en vacances, y'a beaucoup de têtes que je n'ai malheureusement pas revu au dernier chapitre… :( mais par respect pour vous lecteurs qui commentez régulièrement je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et je poste donc cette suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant ! Après tout vu le temps que vous attendez parfois entre les chapitres ^^_

_(Mais n'hésitez pas pour les tous les autres qui ne se manifestent jamais à laisser une petite review de temps en temps hein ! ^^ Même si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre mais parfois juste un petit mot d'encouragement pour montrer que vous suivez et/ou appréciez ça fait très plaisir ! :))_

_Je passe donc tout de suite aux remerciements personnels !_

_**BigBoss87 : Oui je suis de retour ! Et même que le chapitre prochain de How Deep est en cours d'écriture ! Si si ^^ Aie confiance, crois-moi j'aime les happy ends c'est le principal non ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

_**Stanathan38 : Oh c'est chou le « quand on aime on ne compte pas » :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, et ne t'en fais pas j'y tiens à mes chapitres post accouchement ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Castle-BB156-Bones : Ahah pas tout de suite le prénom… en fait ce sera le jour de l'accouchement ^^ Mais tu peux toujours essayer de deviner je rappelle que ça commence par un C ! Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Guest : Merci ! Lol non c'est un mini Castle mais quand même, Kate ne laisserait pas Rick nommer son bébé de la sorte :p**_

_**Saluki8 : Oui Castle est tout chou avec sa KB mais c'est pas nouveau ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et pour le fou rire avec ta proposition de prénoms !**_

_**Caskett2000 : Merci à toi pour ta review, et l'accouchement arrive à grands pas !**_

_**Manooon : Contente d'être de retour aussi ! ^^ Le prénom on le saura le jour de l'accouchement ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Camlapro : lol non Oui oui on va oublier hein :p Non c'est un prénom typique pour un sexe mais je ne donnerai plus d'indices je pense… quoique ? Merci pour ta review :D**_

_**Julie Perez : C'est trop chou ^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise car je le trouvais inutile moi ^^' Tu trouves que je m'améliore ? O_O Oh c'est gentil ça x) Merci de me le faire remarquer, ça encourage :D Voilà la suite et un gros merci pour ta review !**_

_**Emi : oui ils sont trop adorables ! Merci !**_

_**HarmoSeriesAddict : J'ai dit que ça commençait par un C, pas olivier :p Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre car comme je le disais plus haut ça a été un défi et je n'étais pas très satisfaite le trouvant assez inutile… J'espère que tu pourras continuer tes fics et promis je prends le temps de les lire quand j'ai fini les miennes (ce que je dois faire avant la reprise car je vais être débordée..) Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Caskett2000 (2) : Pour les hommages c'est une très bonne idée cependant comme je l'ai dit le prénom commencera par un C… désolée ! Mais je n'exclus pas les idées pour un autre OS un jour qui sait !**_

_**Castlefan : Quel plaisir de te relire aussi je dois dire ! :) Oui c'est vrai que maintenant il y a un max de dessins animés, pfiou ! Indice pas si utile : c'est un Disney ^^ Merci pour ta review :D !**_

_**Schmette : Oula je pense que pour les Baby Sitter ça va être la queue et va falloir survivre à un interrogatoire de KB ! Haha. Pour le prénom je n'ai jamais dit qu'il devait être mixte :p juste qu'il commençait par un C ! Merci pour ta review (encore et toujours et de me suivre ! :D)**_

_**Madoka Ayu : Je me doute que les souvenirs remontent ! ^^ Et je pense que mes chapitres post natal aussi te feront le même effet lol. Pour ce qui est du sexe oui je sais qu'à 6 mois on sait mais dans les chaps précédents rappelle-toi Kate disait ne pas vouloir savoir et Rick a suivi sa volonté pour avoir la surprise ;) ! Oui pardon pour le neveu/nièce je me rappelais plus l'autre terme, j'ai corrigé dans ce chapitre. Je suis en train de me documenter pour la suite, et comme tu le verras un peu là j'ai déjà des bases maintenant ^^ Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Quetsche : Tu me touches tu sais ^^ c'est grâce à toi qu'on dirait que je l'ai vécu tu me donnes plein de détails super :) Les cours d'accouchement dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à toi pour ta review :D **_

_**SeriesAddict76 : Hey ! ^^ Le prénom sera dévoilé quand il naîtra :p Mais ce ne sera pas Bambi rassure toi ^^ même si tu m'as bien fait rire ! Merci à toi !**_

_**ElisemCaskett et Justikii : Merci beaucoup, pas de retard cette fois !**_

_**Marion : Oui enfin de retour mais tu comprends que maintenant plus de temps libre^^ Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! Pour le grenier j'avoue que je ne sais pas, certains immeubles ont des greniers et comme Rick habite tout en haut je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Non j'ai pas regardé de dessin animés je suis pas fan (à part Shreck ! Mais ce sera pas ça hein !) Voici la suite, merciiii !**_

_**Jedan San : Ooooooooooooooh Jedan San ^^ oui ça fait longtemps *shame* Moi je suis pas contre les prénoms tordus tu sais lol Cameron c'est mignon oui mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas ça ! Merci à toi pour ta review, et c'est normal de remercier individuellement après tout puisque vous prenez le temps de laisser un petit mot ! :D**_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !**_

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! :)_

* * *

_ Kate ? Tu es prête ?

La voix impatiente de Lanie résonna dans l'appartement, faisant sourire Castle qui, assis sur le bord du lit, regardait sa compagne essayer d'esquiver et de retarder au maximum la journée avec sa meilleure amie l'attendant justement au bas de l'escalier.

_ Allez, Kate, ce n'est pas du shopping pour toi, tenta d'argumenter Castle pour convaincre la jeune femme. C'est Mini Castle qui en profitera, Lanie ne te forcera pas à essayer des robes ou autres artifices inutiles, étant donné que tu es déjà sublime...

Elle se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux, lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Que je suis déjà sublime ? Dis plutôt que c'est parce que je ne rentrerai plus dans la robe qu'elle n'essayera même pas.

Ne sachant que répondre, l'écrivain haussa les épaules.

_ Tu viens de trouver un côté positif inespéré à ta grossesse, tu vois ?

Kate serra les mâchoires, hésitant à répondre. Finalement elle se détourna pour jeter un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Heureusement pour elle et contrairement à certaines femmes, elle n'avait pas pris énormément de poids pendant sa grossesse et n'avait grossi que des seins (si l'on omettait son ventre, ce qui était bien sûr inévitable) cependant le reflet que la glace lui renvoyait continuait à la troubler quelques fois. Son ventre n'était pas énorme, et la sage-femme lui avait confié que le bébé ne naîtrait sûrement pas très gros, mais le fait d'être enceinte lui paraissait encore quelques fois étranger et totalement dingue. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se contemplait dans un miroir de la sorte elle pensait à sa mère. Lors d'une récente visite chez son père, elle avait appris lorsque ce dernier avait sorti un album de photo que sa mère s'amusait à prendre une photo d'elle devant le miroir à chaque semaine de sa grossesse. Jim en avait ensuite fait un album à sa mort, qu'il avait gardé précieusement depuis lors et qu'il lui arrivait de feuilleter occasionnellement pour laisser tous les souvenirs remonter avec nostalgie à la surface.

_ Kate, tu devrais vraiment y aller, intervint Rick en se levant du lit pour poser une main chaude dans le dos de la jeune femme.

_ Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas y échapper ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, les yeux suppliants.

Rick eut un sourire en coin avant de poser un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres offertes et tordues en une moue adorable.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas empêcher le dragon Lanie de te kidnapper de ta belle tour dorée ma chérie… Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche en capturant délicatement entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne qui eut un frisson à son geste.

_ Le dragon Lanie a tout entendu, fit une voix provenant de l'étage d'en dessous ce qui les fit tous les deux sourire, et si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses Kate, enceinte ou pas je viendrais te chercher !

La concernée eut un grognement de mécontentement mais ne sembla pas décidée à titiller le « dragon » plus longtemps, se dirigeant à pas lourds vers l'escalier. Castle la regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et d'excitation, mirant ses jambes élancées vêtues d'un jean qui les soulignaient à la perfection. Pour cette journée qui s'annonçait épuisante pour la future maman, Lanie lui avait conseillé de se vêtir d'habits confortables et de surtout mettre des chaussures adaptées à des journées shopping de la sorte : c'était quasiment sûr que Kate aurait mal au dos en rentrant, alors inutile d'empirer la situation avec des chaussures non adaptées. Elle avait donc mis des baskets à la semelle compensée qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour ses joggings et qui étaient parfaites pour de longues marches. Pour finir un tee shirt (qui était jadis une tunique mais à présent rétrécie par le ventre rond de la jeune femme) bleu Turquoise, et Kate était prête pour affronter l'horreur des boutiques spéciales bébés.

* * *

Le magasin dans lequel Kate et Lanie entrent en premier s'étalait sur deux étages. De la moquette mauve recouvrait le sol tandis qu'une musique douce semblable à une berceuse faisait office d'ambiance dans le calme étrange et surprenant du magasin pourtant bondé de monde. Kate jeta un œil inquiet aux femmes enceintes jusqu'aux yeux qui déambulaient entre les rayons, certaines au téléphone, d'autres accompagnées de leur compagnon ou d'autres encore en guidant maladroitement de grosses poussettes. Deux énormes escalators entourés de deux ascenseurs trônaient au milieu du magasin et menaient à l'étage supérieur qui semblait au premier coup d'œil dans le même goût que le rez-de-chaussée.

_ Lanie, dis-moi que tu plaisantes, souffla Kate en parcourant cet étrange endroit du regard.

Son amie pinça les lèvres en se faisant bousculer par une femme qui devait être enceinte d'environ 5 mois et qui pinaillait au téléphone avec un air d'oie en colère, agitant ses bras autour d'elle en vacillant sur ses talons aiguilles inadaptés à ce stade d'une grossesse.

_ Kate c'est le meilleur magasin pour bébés de tout New York, répondit la jeune métisse en ignorant la femme exécrable et son tailleur trop serré à présent pour son ventre épanoui.

_ Ou alors c'est une secte pour femmes enceintes désespérées, répliqua aussitôt la jeune détective en désignant du menton un attroupement de futures mamans qui s'extasiaient autour d'une vendeuse qui présentait les qualités de leur nouvelle poussette.

Lanie fronça les sourcils en scrutant l'attroupement, avant de prendre son amie vers le bras et d'avancer de quelques pas.

_ Ici on trouve tout ce qu'on veut pour les bébés jusqu'à deux ans. J'ai en ma possession la carte bleue de Castle, continua-t-elle en la sortant de sa poche et en la brandissant fièrement, qui m'a d'ailleurs dit que je n'avais pas de plafond limité.

Kate ouvrit la bouche de surprise en regardant la carte s'agiter dans les airs devant son nez.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Rick te l'a donnée à toi ?

Lanie haussa un sourcil en la toisant du regard.

_ Voyons Kate, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'en te la donnant tu ne l'aurais jamais utilisée. Sauf que je ne suis pas toi, et lorsque le petite ami millionnaire de ma meilleure amie me donne sa carte bleue avec pour but de combler son futur enfant qui est par la même occasion mon petit filleul ou ma petite filleule, je ne prends pas de pincettes et j'accepte de bon cœur !

Ce fut précisément à cet instant que Kate rendit les armes, convaincue que le monde était ligué contre elle, et se contenta d'accepter de suivre Lanie de mauvaise grâce dans les dédales du magasin pendant le temps que durerait ce qu'elle qualifiait de « calvaire personnel ».

_ Come on girl, souffla une Lanie exaspérée devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie, se plantant devant elle en plein milieu d'un rayon de biberons après quelques minutes d'un long silence pesant de la part de la brunette. Arrête de tirer cette tête on dirait que tu vas droit en enfer ! Aujourd'hui on est là pour faire des achats pour ton futur bébé. Tu es censée être rayonnante, imaginer ton bout de chou dans tous les pyjamas du magasin tout en choisissant celui qui te bouleversera la plus à l'image, tu es là pour construire les tout premiers mois de sa vie. C'est aujourd'hui tout ça, c'est maintenant ! Et j'aimerais que tu mettes un peu plus de bonne volonté à cela, car même si tu n'aimes pas les magasins ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour ton enfant, finit-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre rond de Beckett.

La jeune détective regarda pendant quelques secondes la main posée sur son abdomen avant de soupirer. Elle était égoïste, Lanie avait raison. Toute bonne mère aurait été ravie de faire ces achats pour l'enfant tant attendu, pourtant elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet atmosphère étouffant et bourré d'hormones. Tant de femmes enceintes concentrées dans un même petit endroit la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Sous sa main, comme pour le confirmer, bébé Castle s'agita lui tirant un léger frisson.

_ Je suis désolée, Lanie. Je sais… J'ai envie de faire ça, ces achats pour le bébé tu vois… mais je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça. Toutes ces femmes, tous ces enfants, ça me met mal à l'aise et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. C'est peut-être que c'est mon premier bébé, et qu'elles semblent toutes si sûres d'elles alors que moi je suis totalement perdue, dépassée par les évènements et je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer mes achats.

La jeune métisse la sonda avec ses yeux chocolat et décela le mal-être dans les paroles de son amie depuis leur entrée dans le grand magasin.

_ Kate, la coupa-t-elle doucement. Ne fais pas attention à elles. Aujourd'hui, on est entre filles, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant, on se concentre uniquement sur ton bébé et ses achats, rien d'autre. Et si je suis là, c'est justement pour t'éviter de perdre pieds et pour t'aider à faire tout ça. C'est à ça que servent les meilleures amies après tout, non ?

Beckett hocha la tête doucement, et Lanie prit sa main dans la sienne, y exerçant une légère pression avant de la relâcher. Par ce geste tout simple elle avait signifié à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était là et qu'elle pouvait compter sur son épaule pour s'appuyer en cas de besoin.

_ Bon alors, ces achats, on commence par quoi ? S'exclama Lanie après lui avoir fait un petit sourire complice. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà imaginé à quoi il ou elle ressemblerait dans une petite grenouillère à s'agiter dans tous les sens…

Kate se mit à rire, heureuse de voir que sa meilleure amie s'amusait tout en arrivant toujours à la réconforter quelle que soit la situation. Finalement, ce n'allait peut-être pas être une si mauvaise journée, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à la concernée elle était heureuse d'être ici avec elle pour cette tâche si importante.

_ Je l'avoue, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

_ Mais je pense que pendant que nous y sommes, les biberons ne seront pas un luxe…

Après avoir rempli le caddie que Lanie avait dégoté dans un rayon de biberons et tétines en tout genres, la jeune femme demanda à sa meilleure amie d'un ton concerné :

_ Tu vas l'allaiter ou le faire passer au lait en poudre directement d'ailleurs ?

Kate ouvrit de grands yeux affolés devant la question qu'elle ne s'était à vrai dire jamais réellement posée. Elle pensait plutôt improviser, comme pour tous les sujets qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore à propos de la naissance. Lanie dut le sentir car après avoir haussé un sourcil au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence, elle enchaîna avec une seconde question destinée à piéger sa meilleure amie.

_ Et… où as-tu prévu d'accoucher ?

Prévoir son accouchement à un stade si peu avancé de sa grossesse ? Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, et elle se fustigea intérieurement de sa bêtise. Après tout elle pensait qu'aller à l'hôpital une fois qu'elle aurait des contractions suffirait, ce n'était pas comme ça que cela fonctionnait ?

_ D'accord, souffla Lanie péniblement. Donc je suppose que tu ne t'es même pas posée la question de prendre des cours d'accouchement.

_ Ah si ! La coupa fièrement Kate avec un petit sourire. Je crois que Rick m'en a parlé il n'y a pas longtemps.

_ Tu _crois_ ?

_ Heu oui…

Alors qu'elles étaient à présent plantées devant le rayon maxi-cosy, Lanie leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Kate ce n'est pas avec des « je crois » que tu vas t'organiser. Les cours d'accouchement se font à partir du 6ème mois, ça tombe bien tu es en plein dedans. Normalement tu peux prendre des cours en groupe avec d'autres femmes, ou alors seule à seule avec une sage-femme mais je doute que tu en trouves une disponible à cette période vu que tu n'as pas... prévu les séances.

Kate jeta un œil au maxi-cosy qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, d'un bleu ciel fade. Elle ne voyait définitivement pas son bébé s'agiter dedans, il semblait d'un inconfort monstre pour couronner le tout.

_ Kate, intervint la jeune métisse pour la ramener à la discussion.

_ Oui ? Mais Lanie, tu n'as pas fait une formation dans le genre toi ? Geignit la jeune femme.

Lanie eut un petit sourire amusé en constatant une nouvelle fois que Kate essayait de s'esquiver par tous les moyens possibles.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait des études de médecine que je sais accoucher une femme, Kate. Par exemple, la sophrologie prénatale est très importante et il faudrait que tu prennes ça au sérieux pendant tes cours.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

_ La sophrologie prénatale ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est une technique de respiration, entre autres, qui te permet de mieux gérer ta douleur et ton corps pendant ton accouchement. C'est très utile car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas déjà entendu un accouchement, c'est douloureux, répondit son amie en lui désignant du doigt un article qui semblait avoir attiré son œil expert.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une poussette avec maxi-cosy intégré qui semblait beaucoup plus confortable que le premier sur lequel elle avait posé les yeux, Kate marmonna distraitement :

_ Mais si on choisit d'avoir une péridurale ?

Lanie secoua la tête.

_ Ça ne change rien. La péridurale soulage mais n'enlève pas complètement la douleur. Tu dois encore sentir les contractions pour pouvoir pousser et sortir le bébé donc la sophrologie est aussi utile dans ce cas-là aussi.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une vendeuse au sourire crispé s'approcha des deux amies en proposant ses services d'une voix monotone.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle en jugeant d'un œil indifférent le ventre arrondi de Kate.

_ Heu oui, s'il vous plaît, intervint Lanie en s'approchant, prenant son ton le plus conciliant comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lors de ses journées shopping. Mon amie va accoucher dans quelques mois et elle cherche une poussette qui pourrait correspondre aux nourrissons mais aussi lorsque le bébé grandira aux bambins pour lui éviter d'avoir à changer de poussette entre temps.

La vendeuse se tourna presque automatiquement vers le rayon opposé et leur montra de la main un modèle qu'elles n'avaient pas encore remarqué.

_ Ce modèle-là est parfait. C'est une marque réputée, bien entendu, et comme vous pouvez le constater le maxi-cosy peut s'intégrer à la poussette parfaitement grâce aux attaches conformes ici, dit-elle en désignant les côtés de la poussette. Et lorsque votre bébé sera plus grand, vous n'aurez qu'à installer le petit siège inclus dans le pack pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Vous pouvez même choisir de le tourner vers vous ou alors en direction de devant pour qu'il puisse voir où vous allez.

Son discours était morne, et Kate devina tout de suite qu'elle devait le répéter inlassablement à toutes les clientes qui passaient dans cet énorme magasin pendant la journée. Après tout elle était payée pour le faire, cependant elle ne semblait pas vouloir mettre du cœur à la tâche comme certaines vendeuses qui avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant aux futures mamans.

_ Elle me semble correcte, Kate, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Lanie en se tournant vers son amie qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Hum, oui. Je pense qu'elle fera tout à fait l'affaire.

Après tout elle ne cherchait pas une poussette de compétition munie de roues pour faire un motocross, donc la plus simple et la plus pratique était la bienvenue.

Une fois que le carton contenant la poussette miraculeuse fut hissé dans le caddie, les deux amies continuèrent leur route après avoir constaté que la vendeuse avait mystérieusement disparue au même titre que sa venue.

_ Bon, dit Lanie en s'arrêtant, jetant un œil au contenu du caddie. On a des biberons, une poussette, des draps pour le berceau que Rick a trouvé dans son grenier, une bonne quantité de vêtement allant d ans… il nous manque quoi ?

Kate eut un sourire attendri en prenant du bout des doigts le petit body pour bébé de 2 mois qu'elle avait dégoté sur lequel était écrit « J'aime mon papa » suivit d'un gros coeur rouge, en songeant à la réaction qu'aurait Rick à sa vue. Elle pivota ensuite pour regarder autour d'elle, des pancartes avec des mots clefs comme dans les supermarchés se dressant au bout des rayons. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'un deux et elle se mordilla la lèvre.

_ Tu penses qu'on peut acheter un peu de jouets ou c'est trop tôt ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, pressée de s'extasier sur toutes sortes d'ours en peluches plus doux les uns que les autres.

L'œil brillant et le sourire aux lèvres, son amie lui répondit en reprenant sa route vers l'endroit où Kate regardait :

_ Chérie j'ai la carte bleue de Richard Castle dans ma poche… alors fais chauffer Sophie la girafe* !

* * *

_*Pour ceux ou celles qui ne savent pas à quoi je fais allusion, Sophie la girafe est un peu LE jouet incontournable qu'ont tous les enfants à un moment où a un autre (du moins les bébés de mon entourage :p) C'est une petite girafe en plastique qui fait un petit bruit quand on appuie dessus mais qui sert surtout aux bébés pour faire leurs dents ! Enfin si vous ne voyez toujours pas de quoi je parle n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur Google Image !_

_Bon alors je ne suis pas très forte pour le shopping entre filles, mais j'ai fait un petit effort car je sais que certains l'attendaient et surtout car c'est aussi une étape importante, ça me faisait donc un petit chapitre de transition. De plus j'ai introduit les cours de préparation à l'accouchement qui seront le sujet du chapitre prochain !_

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant et j'espère vous revoir dans une petite review ? Vous savez, le cadre en bas à droite … :p_

_Gros bisous à tous.  
XOXO_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà sur cette fiction pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais j'ai privilégié l'écriture de mon autre fiction, je vois en fonction de celle qui a le plus de retours pour combler au mieux les lecteurs qui attendent !_

_Sur ce je passe aux remerciements personnels :__ (oui je ne suis pas très loquace aujourd'hui, c'est rare !)_

_**Saluki8 : lol oui Lanie est excellente j'adore son personnage et le manier :) Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Stanathan38 : Oui j'ai hâte d'écrire sur le post-accouchement ! Le comportement de Kate pour moi est justifié car elle a beaucoup de doutes et c'est son c'est son premier enfant. Dans ce chapitre tu verras comment j'amène ces doutes différemment. OUI Sophie LA Girafe, purée j'étais pas sûre de moi en le mettant celui-là mais finalement c'est une bonne idée ^^ Merci !**_

_**Castle-BB156-Bones : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite. **_

_**Camlapro : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu Sophie ^^**_

_**Solealuna : Aucun mot sur le prénom car il est encore secret ^^ Merci de ta review :p**_

_**Castlefan : Merci ^^ J'avoue que je fais tout au feeling car je n'ai pas vécu ces moments encore. Donc je suis contente si je le relate bien, et pour Sophie c'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûre ahah ^^**_

_**Julie Perez : Merci beaucoup :D J'aime savoir que mes chapitres sont réalistes et collent à la série. Moi je crois que ma mère a gardé ma Sophie et celle de mon frère ^^ **_

_**Manooon : Merci beaucoup ! Oui totalement l'opposé entre Kate et Lanie dans le magasin mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on les aime toutes les deux !**_

_**SeriesAddict76 : Non pas de Bambi lol ! Pour la dernière réplique je pensais que c'était un peu too much mais ça me rassure de savoir que non lol. Merci à toi pour ta review !**_

_**Emi : Merci beaucoup ! La voici.**_

_**Caro86 : Pas de soucis pour le dernier chapitre. Merci pour ta review sur ce dernier, les cours d'accouchement les voilà ! :)**_

_**Sandrine : Lol oui Lanie. Je l'adore ! Kate doute encore mais dans ce chapitre tu verras qu'elle comprendra ses doutes ! Merci beaucoup.**_

_**BigBoss87 : Mdr oui LA référence. Oui Kate et ses incertitudes ^^ mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que ça s'explique un peu plus. Voilà la suite :) Merci beaucoup.**_

_**Jedan-San : Lol longtemps faut pas abuser là j'avais pas trop tardé ^^ Pour ce qui est des prénoms c'est parce que je l'ai déjà trouvé et choisi donc je vais pas changer :p Pour tes New Names je te contacte par MP après. Merci de ta review !**_

_**Guest : La meilleure ! Merci !**_

_**Jayamisia : lol merci pour les OS Iron Man. Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre en même temps du précédent. Bisous !**_

_**Quetsche : lol merci ! Non non c'est toujours ton discours qui était plus clair que tu sembles l'imaginer qui m'a permis de faire ce chapitre et le précédent :D. Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Mlle Katic : Wahou, merci beaucoup ^^ Moi aussi j'adore trop les M je dois avouer :p Je suis flattée d'avoir un « fan club » lol mais mes fictions sont là en premier lieu pour les lecteurs et pour s'améliorer aussi :) donc je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise à tous. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot de temps en temps xD (moi faire de la propagande, noon^^) Encore merci, voilà la suite !**_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! La voici la suite !**_

_**Madoka Ayu : Mdr je dois avouer que j'étais trop contente quand j'ai reçu ta review… je sais que tu es plutôt… dure à satisfaire lol, donc recevoir une telle review était très gratifiant :p Merci !**_

_**Un mousquetaire : Lol ! Je sais qui est derrière cette review pour le moins originale… Par contre ce n'est pas parce que tu n'écris pas que tu ne peux pas donner des conseils, il suffit de dire ce qui ne te plaît pas dans le chapitre ce sera peut-être pertinent^^ pour ce qui est de Beckett enceinte on en a parlé sur Facebook mais je partage ton avis :) Plein de bisous à toi aussi et merci pour ta review !**_

_**Quam : Salut ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Pour les scénaristes j'essaye toujours de leur piquer leur numéro on verra ce que ça donne :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

_On dirait que j'ai perdu des lecteurs depuis les deux derniers chapitres… Que se passe-t-il ? L'histoire ne vous plaît plus, vous vous lassez ? N'hésitez pas si vous avez des avis négatifs (tant qu'ils sont constructifs) à me les laisser. Si je peux par la suite m'améliorer c'est tout bénef' pour tout le monde !_

_N'hésitez pas aussi à me suggérer des choses que vous auriez envie de voir dans la suite de cette histoire je suis à l'écoute de vos conseils :) (Oui bon j'avoue aussi qu'après ce chapitre je bloque un peu pour les idées !). _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous attends à la fin pour un petit avis ?_

* * *

Kate poussa la porte de la petite salle du cours de préparation à l'accouchement avec un soupir bruyant. Dans le couloir déjà, elle avait croisé plusieurs femmes enceintes qui semblaient s'épanouir en comparant la grosseur de leur abdomen et le nombre de coups de pieds que leur donnaient leur chère progéniture, et la salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer était pleine à craquer de futurs mamans comblées exposant leur bonheur sans failles. C'était précisément ce genre de comportements que Kate détestait : Aucune vie n'était parfaite et la grossesse l'était encore moins. C'était un moment magique, elle ne le niait pas, mais c'était aussi plein de mauvais moments que tout le monde faisait passer sous silence.

De plus, entourée de toutes ces mamans sûres d'elles et tellement pressées que leur bébé soit là elle se sentait très mal à l'aise, telle une intruse. Même si au fur et à mesure de sa grossesse ses craintes se dissipaient, il en persistait certaines à propos de la période post accouchement. Après tout comme avait dit Lanie avec humour « c'est normal d'avoir peur, ma chérie, les bébés ne naissent pas avec le mode d'emploi ». Mais malgré cela, songea-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Rick qui lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, son homme était là pour l'épauler et elle avait une réelle chance que toutes les futurs mamans n'avaient pas forcément. Il avait élevé Alexis pratiquement si ce n'était entièrement tout seul, et cette fois ils seraient deux pour élever leur enfant et pour se serrer les coudes dans les moments difficiles. Ce bébé n'avait pas à s'en faire, pensa-t-elle une nouvelle fois en caressant distraitement son ventre.

_ Ça va ? Lui demanda Rick en caressant doucement sa joue, posant un petit baiser sur son front alors qu'elle prenait un tapis de Yoga comme l'indiquait la petite affiche guide placardée au mur.

Jetant un nouveau regard circulaire autour d'elle tout en évitant de se faire bousculer, Kate sentit son malaise reprendre de plus belle.

_ Je n'aime pas être ici, soupira-t-elle à l'intention de son homme qui serra sa main libre dans celle de la jeune femme.

_ Je me doute. Dis-toi que ce n'est que pour quelques cours, et que je suis là avec toi.

Kate lui répondit avec un petit sourire de remerciement. Elle appréciait énormément le fait qu'il affronte ces épreuves avec elle, elle qui pour la première fois avait peur de l'inconnu dans lequel elle se lançait. Le fait qu'ils soient si proches était aussi très rassurant car ils pouvaient parler librement de leurs doutes, leurs projets et tout simplement de leur avenir sans avoir à craindre la réaction de l'autre.

_ Tu dois prendre confiance en toi, Kate, murmura Castle à son oreille alors qu'elle s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le tapis comme indiqué, face au tableau numérique qui ornait le mur du fond et où la sage-femme allait bientôt entrer pour commencer son cours.

Ils étaient calés contre le mur droit et reculés au fond de la salle, cependant Kate avait précieusement choisi sa place pour avoir une vue non obstruée sur le tableau. Elle tourna son regard vers Rick, assis à côté du tapis, qui se pencha pour poser un rapide et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que ces femmes ont l'air sûres d'elles qu'elles le sont. Justement, je pense que c'est le contraire. Nous on a nos doutes mais on s'en fait part l'un à l'autre, elles je ne suis pas sûr que sous leur carapace de mamans parfaites elles parlent de ces problèmes et de leurs doutes avec leur compagnon.

Kate regarda discrètement la dizaine de couples l'entourant. Certains se tenaient la main sans se parler ni se regarder, d'autres étaient simplement assis côte à côte tandis qu'un couple se faisait remarquer, la femme haussant le ton tandis que son compagnon ne sachait que faire pour la calmer car elle n'arrivait pas à déplier son tapis correctement. Certaines femmes quant à elles étaient venues seules.

_ Je trouve qu'on est quand même plus harmonieux qu'eux, fit remarquer Castle avec un petit sourire amusé. Et tu es la plus belle future maman de toute la salle.

_ Flatteur, souffla Kate en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Amoureux, argua-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Elle lui caressa la joue du revers de ses doigts, lui démontrant par ce geste tendre tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et la gratitude de sa présence. Ils furent tirés de leur moment par l'entrée de la sage-femme, qui imposa aussitôt le silence. Kate la dévisagea. Elle semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, ce qui la surprit, elle s'attendait à une personne beaucoup plus âgée. Elle était rousse, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon négligé d'où quelques mèches retombaient, entourant gracieusement son visage fin. Elle était plutôt jolie, et aux regards que lui portèrent certains hommes dans la pièce elle sut qu'elle ne se trompait pas dans son diagnostic.

_ Bonjour à tous, les accueillit chaleureusement la sage-femme d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Pauline, et je serais celle qui va vous accompagner pendant ces courtes séances de préparation à l'accouchement.

Elle se tourna pour s'emparer de la télécommande destinée à allumer l'écran devant elle, avant de faire volte-face de nouveau une fois que celui-ci fut tiré de sa veille.

_ Ces séances, commença-t-elle, sont très importantes. Seulement une femme sur deux choisit de les faire, mais elles sont conseillées surtout lorsque c'est le premier enfant.

Kate soupira aussitôt de soulagement, presque imperceptiblement mais ce geste fut capté par Rick qui sourit.

_ Je vais vous montrer ce que nous allons effectuer pendant ces séances. En premier lieu, dit-elle en cliquant sur un bouton qui afficha un document sur l'écran, nous allons étudier l'anatomie du corps de la femme, pour mieux comprendre d'où viennent les contractions et comment les contrôler. Nous allons aussi voir ce que sont les modifications du corps pendant la grossesse, et ce même si je sais que vous vous en êtes rendu compte par vous-même aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Quelques petits rires fusèrent dans la salle et Kate esquissa un sourire.

_ Nous allons pour finir étudier comment se déroule un accouchement. Ça c'est pour la partie théorie, maintenant pour la partie pratique, qui consiste à savoir se relaxer, à gérer son corps et sa respiration, ce qui relève de la sophrologie prénatale.

_ Lanie m'en a parlé, chuchota Kate à l'oreille de son homme. C'est une partie très importante selon elle.

Rick hocha la tête, un air concentré que l'on ne lui voyait presque jamais sur le visage. C'était la première fois pour lui aussi qu'il assistait à toutes ces choses, la grossesse de Meredith était survenue alors qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour se soucier de ces cours ou de prévoir quoi que ce soit. Même son accouchement avait duré 22 heures, ne connaissant aucune technique de respiration cela avait été très délicat pour les sages-femmes qui l'accouchaient.

_ Surtout, continua Pauline avec un sourire qui réchauffait la pièce, n'hésitez pas à tout moment à poser des questions. Aucune question n'est stupide, il ne faut pas rester avec des doutes car cela peut au final s'avérer important. D'accord ?

Pratiquement tous les hommes hochèrent automatiquement la tête, ce qui tira un ricanement à Beckett. Tandis que Pauline s'afférait à montrer un schéma de l'intérieur de l'appareil génital féminin, Kate regarda autour d'elle. Etonnamment, la pièce aspirait au calme et à la sérénité. Les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc de l'hôpital tranchaient avec le décor urbain que proposaient certaines maternités, les murs étaient ornés de posters préventifs portant sur la naissance, l'accouchement et l'allaitement, et des photos de nouveaux nés étaient disposés de çà et là.

_ Tu n'écoutes pas ? La questionna Rick lorsqu'il la vit regarder le dessin d'un bébé sur le mur à côté d'elle.

_ Je sais à quoi ressemble mon utérus, chéri, répondit-elle sans détacher les yeux de l'œuvre.

Dessinée à la gouache, dans des tons très clairs, ce dessin lui inspirait un sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ne saurait expliquer.

_ Très bien, maintenant avez-vous des questions ? Demanda Pauline en éteignant le diaporama.

Kate se reconnecta au cours aussi rapidement qu'elle s'y était désintéressée, détachant à regret ses yeux de la peinture magnifique. Personne ne se manifesta alors la sage-femme enchaîna.

_ Très bien, alors maintenant parlons un petit peu de la sophrologie. Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?

Kate leva les yeux, sont regard croisant celui de la jeune femme devant elle. Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques longues secondes avant que Pauline ne déclare :

_ Personne ?

Elle jeta un dernier regard lourd de sens à Kate avant d'allumer un nouveau diaporama.

_ Très bien. La sophrologie prénatale regroupe tous les apprentissages pour gérer la douleur des contractions et de l'accouchement. Cela passe par la respiration, l'état d'esprit, la détente mentale et musculaire, le contrôle des émotions, la visualisation des différentes étapes de l'accouchement pour accompagner le bébé pendant sa sortie, la concentration, la maitrise du souffle, et la récupération entre les contractions. Toutes ces choses vous aideront à gérer la douleur de l'accouchement et à prendre le moment avec sérénité et sans panique.

Ecouter la jeune femme parler de la sorte de son métier donnait à Kate une sensation rassurante de réalisme. Elle avait à présent du concret sur la chose, et pourrait bientôt apprendre toutes ces techniques avant le grand jour.

_ De toute façon moi je choisis la péridurale, fit une femme dans la salle.

Kate fronça les sourcils. Elle-même avait envisagé le fait de faire une péridurale au moment M mais elle avait prévu de se décider sur le fait et non 3 mois avant le terme. Elle voulait une naissance la plus naturelle possible pour son enfant, cependant elle était réaliste et savait que si la douleur ne lui semblait pas supportable plus longtemps elle choisirait la péridurale. Mais c'était précisément pour éviter cela qu'elle prêtait une grande attention au cours de sophrologie, décidée à contrôler son corps et ne pas laisser la douleur parler pour elle.

_ C'est votre droit, répondit Pauline en hochant la tête. Cependant il est quand même important de suivre ce cours, car la péridurale n'endort pas totalement.

Kate aperçut la future maman blêmir à cette révélation, et elle secoua la tête, ne sachant que penser de ces mères qui semblaient avoir tout prévu jusqu'à leur accouchement.

_ Moi j'aurais une césarienne, renchérit une nouvelle femme.

Ce n'était autre que la future maman qui se disputait bruyamment tout à l'heure avec son compagnon qui était à présent accroché à son téléphone, textotant à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le clavier bruyant de son BlackBerry. Pauline fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, ne semblant pas approuver le choix de la jeune femme.

_ Vous savez Madame…

_ Appelez-moi Marie, répondit la future maman avec un sourire commercial.

_ Marie, se reprit Pauline. Cette clinique favorise comme vous pouvez le constater les pratiques les plus naturelles possibles dit-elle en montrant l'environnement dans lequel était situé la salle. Les césariennes sont parfois malheureusement nécessaires pour causes médicales car le bébé ou la maman est en danger, mais vous ne pouvez pas prévoir une césarienne à votre bon vouloir. Les chirurgiens sont là uniquement pour les cas d'urgence et ils ont déjà assez de travail comme cela à sauver des vies de prématurés d mois seulement parfois. Si vous et votre bébé êtes en danger, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas bien sûr, vous aurez le droit à la césarienne. Mais très peu de cliniques accordent cette demande aux femmes qui ne veulent pas accoucher par les voies naturelles.

La prénommée Marie pinça les lèvres, définitivement contrariée. De par son expérience de flic, Kate savait dores et déjà que la scène allait tourner au dramatique ou du moins à la divergence d'opinions.

_ Vous allez me dire qu'au prix où vous faites payer l'accouchement ici, vous ne pouvez pas accorder une césarienne à une femme qui désire ne pas souffrir ?

Pauline inspira profondément, on la devinait retenir sa colère, du moins des mots qu'elle pouvait regretter par la suite ou qui pouvaient lui porter préjudice auprès de ses supérieurs.

_ Vous aurez tout le loisir d'avoir une césarienne, Marie. Quant au reste, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir votre enfant sans pouvoir vous épargner la grossesse et le calvaire que cela semble être.

Le pic très ironique de la sage-femme avait été fait tout en finesse et Kate ne se retint pas de rire silencieusement au même titre que Rick devant la tête scandalisée de la future maman colérique. Celle-ci ne digéra cependant pas le ton qu'avait employé Pauline car elle se leva, tirant son compagnon par la manche qui ne releva même pas la tête de son BlackBerry par politesse avant de quitter la salle d'un pas décidé. Kate suivit leur trajet dans le couloir à l'aide des vitres et observa ce couple si étrange. Elle n'était pas du genre à juger les gens à première vue, cependant que pouvait apporter un bébé à ce couple qui visiblement ne se supportait pas, à part un intérêt commun ou un objet de vantardise ? Elle secoua la tête, attristée de se rendre compte une nouvelle fois que les enfants ne naissaient malheureusement pas tous au même niveau.

_ Bon s'exclama Pauline d'un ton plus enjoué. Maintenant reprenons. Pour la sophrologie, l'état d'esprit est très important. J'utilise une musique relaxante, ma préféré est celle-ci.

Elle cliqua sur un nouveau bouton et une musique douce emplit la pièce. Kate tâcha de se concentrer sur les sons, et constata avec un sourire qu'il s'agissait du bruit d'une clairière, ses oiseaux et les remous d'une cascade un peu plus loin.

_ Maintenant, vous allez fermer les yeux et vous imaginer dans cette clairière, avec la personne de votre choix, à faire ce que vous voulez. Le tout est de vous détendre.

Kate attrapa la main de Castle qu'elle serra dans la sienne, sentant ses doigts caresser doucement le dos de sa main.

_ Il faut vous concentrer uniquement sur cette vision, il faut oublier le monde extérieur et toutes les sensations. Soyez à l'écoute de votre corps… bien. Une fois que vous êtes suffisamment relaxée, calez-vous sur votre respiration.

Soudain Kate sentit une main étrangère se poser sur sa poitrine et elle sursauta, ouvrant rapidement les yeux pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Pauline qui lui sourit doucement. Elle baissa aussitôt la main qu'elle avait levée par automatisme et questionna du regard la sage-femme face à elle.

_ Vous faites ça très bien Madame, c'est parfait. Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait du Yoga ? Demanda cette dernière.

_ Oui, répondit Kate avec hésitation tandis que Pauline s'asseyait en tailleurs devant elle. J'en faisais une fois par jour avant de tomber enceinte. Mais… s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Kate.

La sage-femme hocha la tête, semblant satisfaite de la réponse de la détective et approuvant par la même occasion le changement de nom.

_ C'est parfait. La sophrologie se rapporte tout simplement au Yoga. Ce sont les mêmes bases, et le même principe : Vous devez vous détendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en « demi-sommeil ». C'est bien comme ça que c'est appelé en Yoga, je ne me trompe pas ?

Kate hocha négativement la tête, lui faisant ainsi signe de continuer.

_ Vous devez sentir votre corps, répondre à ses besoins, mais vous devez avoir du recul par rapport à la douleur physique que vous ressentirez et à vos autres sensations telle la faim, le froid, la fatigue. Lorsque cet état est atteint, c'est un peu semblable à une péridurale. Ce niveau est difficile à atteindre car tout est psychologique, la douleur en elle-même est en grande partie psychologique et amplifiée par la peur, mais je suis sûre qu'une femme déterminée comme vous peut y arriver aisément.

Beckett sentait les regards des autres femmes sur elle alors que Pauline lui parlait, trop bas pour que quiconque puisse entendre à part elle et Rick.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir gérer ça le moment venu, finit par avouer Kate au bout de quelques secondes de silence, tandis que la main de Rick se pressait contre la sienne pour lui apporter son soutien silencieux.

Pauline la coupa d'un hochement négatif de la tête.

_ Vous vous sous estimez, Kate. Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de craintes, c'est votre première grossesse je ne me trompe pas ?

Kate approuva.

_ Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de peurs quant à cet enfant. C'est normal, d'autant plus normal que c'est la première fois que vous affrontez l'expérience de devenir parents. De plus, je crois voir que Monsieur est très présent à vos côtés, murmura-t-elle en jetant un œil à Castle.

_ Appelez-moi Rick, demanda celui-ci avec un sourire.

_ D'accord, Rick.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

_ Kate, continua-t-elle en concentrant de nouveau son attention sur cette dernière, ces peurs sont tout à fait normales et justifiées. Ce qui serait inquiétant à ce stade de votre grossesse ce serait de se rendre compte que vous n'en avez aucune et que vous semblez totalement sûre de vous pour affronter la maternité. Toutes les femmes ont ce moment de doutes, seulement certaines comme quelques-unes dans cette salle le réfrènent, d'autre comme vous semblez les partager avec votre compagnon, ce qui est très bien. C'est important, le soutien du futur papa. Autant avant la naissance, que pendant, qu'après. Certains hommes oublient parfois pendant ces étapes qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, et que même si lors des cours d'accouchement ils ne sont pas forcément très utiles, leur soutien peut être très important pour leur compagne.

Kate déglutit, émue par les paroles de la sage-femme. Elle semblait avoir mis un mot sur chacune de ses craintes, et les avaient apaisées de ses paroles comme un baume l'aurait fait sur une blessure à vif. Elle se sentait moins seule à présent, elle se sentait soutenue par cette femme compréhensive et douce.

_ Vous savez, murmura Pauline plus doucement cette fois, les femmes qui n'ont pas eu de modèle maternel ou qui l'ont perdu très tôt sont souvent les meilleures mères à mes yeux. Elles comblent ce qui leur a manqué, en sachant exactement de quoi leur enfant a besoin car elles en ont elles-mêmes manqué pendant toutes ces années.

Sur cette phrase qu'elle laissa planer elle se releva, et adressant un dernier sourire à Kate elle tourna les talons pour se remettre à l'avant de la salle.

_ Très bien, maintenant nous allons apprendre à respirer, puis pousser correctement vers le bas.

Kate, les yeux dans le vague, sentit la bouche de Rick se poser sur sa joue tendrement.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je me suis documentée le plus possible mais c'est dur sans avoir la théorie sous la main ! (au moins pour mes futures grossesses si ça arrive un jour j'aurais fait des recherches ahah) Je remercie Pauline (oui oui, c'est le clin d'œil dans le chapitre :p) pour tous ses conseils sur la sophrologie et l'environnement des cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Je te fais un gros kiss ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue et avoir utilisé précieusement tes conseils lol._

_C'est mon premier chapitre aussi « médical et recherché » dirons-nous, c'était la pression en l'écrivant :p _

_J'attends vos retours, et vous fait de gros bisous_

_XOXO_


End file.
